Am I Your Father?
by Neriyura
Summary: Yixing sudah merasa bahagia hidup berdua dengan buah hatinya. Namun saat seseorang yang harusnya tetap berada di masa lalu Yixing datang kembali, saat itulah ia merasa takdir memang senang bermain-main dengan hati manusia. An exo SuLay fic. With Anson and slight KaiSoo, ChenMin, dan mungkin yang lainnya. Warn: MPREG
1. Chapter 1

**Am I Your Father?**

 **Disclaimer: Karakter milik mereka sendiri**

 **Pair: SuLay, Slight KaiSoo, ChenMin, dan yang lainnya.**

 **Warning: BL, MPREG, Bahasa campur aduk, Typo(s), OOC (untuk kebutuhan cerita), dan shi(t)netron sekali.**

.

.

.

Zhang Yixing terihat seperti orang yang telah bertarung dengan berpuluh-puluh kucing ganas minta makanan dengan penampilannya sekarang. Rambut hitam yang acak-acakan, baju yang sudah tidak jelas bagaimana bentuknya, ia sudah seperti gadis yang orang-orang bilang: sebut saja bunga.

Kekacauan yang sebenarnya adalah hasil dari kelakuan seseorang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah anaknya tercinta dan satu-satunya. Anak berusia empat tahun yang bernama Zhang Anson bisa membuat kekacauan yang bisa dilakukan dua puluh ekor kucing ganas secara bersamaan oleh sendiri.

"Mamiiih angkat tangan! Atau Anson tembaaakk"

Menghela nafas lelah, Yixing yang baru saja menempelkan pantatnya pada sofa harus melihat kearah sumber suara. Dan disanalah dia. Satu-satunya pelita dalam kehidupannya ( _I repeat_ : SATU-SATUNYA) yang bisa jadi _angel and devil at the same time_ sedang menodongkan pistol air mainan kearahnya yang mau tidak mau membuat Yixing memasang kuda-kuda waspada.

Memang hanya pistol air, tapi oh jangan diremehkan. Kalau di tangan Anson, pistol itu bukan hanya bisa membuat bajunya basah, tapi bisa membuat seluruh ruangan jadi banjir seketika. _Well_ ya, seperti yang dibilang tadi, mode _devil_ Anson itu luar biasa.

"Kalau mamih Anson tembak, nanti siapa yang membuatkan Anson sarapan?" Goda Yixing sambil harap-harap cemas hal itu bisa membuat Anson luluh. Jangan sampai Anson mengacaukan rumah kecilnya lebih dari ini karena satu jam lagi ia harus pergi ke minimarket tempatnya bekerja, dan tidak ada waktu untuk membersihkannya.

Ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana wajah Kyungsoo—kawan sejawat sehidup sematinya—akan berubah drastis dari yang awalnya tersenyum seindah _sunset_ di pantai menjadi suram seketika karena mataharinya mendadak tenggelam. Ugh, ia tidak mau itu terjadi. Marah Kyungsoo itu sangat… _horror_ , ya.

Oh mereka tidak tinggal serumah sebenarnya. Hanya saja, ketika Yixing harus bekerja pada malam hari, ia akan dengan berat hati menitipkan buah hatinya pada sahabatnya itu.

Anson kemudian diam. Memakai otaknya untuk berpikir, lalu menggembungkan pipinya lucu sambil kembali menodongkan pistol "Ka-kalau begitu, Anson akan tembak mamih nanti!"

"Jangan cemberut begitu _baby_ , sebentar lagi kan paman Kyungsoo akan datang kesini"

Wajah cemberut Anson kembali berbinar mendengar kata Kyungsoo. "Paman Kyungsoo mau ke sini?"

"Iya. Jadi Anson jangan nakal ya sama paman Kyungsoo. Nanti mamih mau pergi kerja"

Binaran di mata Anson redup seketika, lalu ia mengangguk lemah dan itu membuat hatinya ngilu. Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukan seorang _single parent_ sepertinya? Ia mau tidak mau harus meninggalkan sang buah hati untuk bekerja mencari sesuap nasi. Dan ia juga tidak bisa membawa Anson ke tempat kerjanya, kan?

Terdengar miris? _Well_ , sebenarnya ia cukup bahagia dengan kehidupannya sekarang. Dan ia juga tidak pernah ada niatan untuk mencari sosok ayah bagi putranya tercinta. Toh siapa pula yang mau naksir seorang mamih muda dan anaknya yang sangat menawan (Kemenawanan Anson diturunkan dari gen Yixing. HANYA GEN YIXING ya, catat).

Sebenarnya, meskipun Yixing itu beranak, tapi bisa saja ia mencari seseorang yang bisa menerimanya apa adanya dan menjadi sosok ayah bagi Anson, _but heck_ , tidak usah ya. Ia tidak mau terjebak kisah romansa drama dan akhirnya meninggalkannya sama seperti Ju—

—Ups. Yixing tidak akan pernah menyebutkan nama- _only-he-knows-who_ -lagi. Hah, hampir keceplosan.

Yixing hanya tidak peduli. Ya. Tidak peduli.

Kemudian suara ketukan di pintu rumahnya mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Anson yang sedang melakukan petualangan di rumah kecil mereka. Tidak ingin membuat si pengetuk pintu yang ia duga Kyungsoo menunggu, maka Yixing langsung membukakan pintu.

Ketika ia membuka pintu, benar saja, ia melihat Kyungsoo berdiri di depan pintu dengan kemeja _oversize_ dan ransel kuliah yang juga _oversize_. Ya, sebagai mahasiswa tingkat akhir banyak yang harus ia bawa maka mau tidak mau ransel sebesar itu selalu ia bawa kemana-mana.

Kyungsoo harusnya bisa lulus tahun ini, tapi dengan alasan yang tidak jelas, ia belum bisa menyelesaikan tugas akhirnya. Dan Jika ditanya "Kapan wisuda?" ia akan menjawab dengan ketus "Tanya Yixing. Kapan ia akan berhenti merepotkanku"

Dan memang iya, sih. Yixing sering sekali bergantung kepada Kyungsoo yang notabene adalah orang satu-satunya tempat Yixing bergantung. Meskipun Kyungsoo sering menampilkan wajah _grumpy_ nya hanya pada Yixing, tapi Kyungsoo sangat peduli pada Yixing. Mungkin satu-satunya orang yang peduli, dan itu membuat Yixing sangat menyayangi Kyungsoo.

Oleh karena itu, Kyungsoo sering melupakan tugasnya sebagai mahasiswa dan lebih meprioritaskan Yixing dan Anson karena ia orang yang paling tahu bagaima kerasnya kehidupan Yixing. (p.s: Yixing tidak pernah merasa bersalah akan hal itu)

"Yixing, dengar! harusnya malam ini aku mengerjakan laporan. Jadi kau harus membalas kebaikanku secara setim—"

"Anson _baby_ ~" Teriak Yixing memotong omelan Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo selalu benci akan hal itu "Pamanmu yang mungil imut sudah ada disini"

"Kau bicara seolah kau punya badan besar sa—aww" Lagi, ucapan Kyungsoo dipotong.

"Paman Kyungsoo"

Seorang bocah kecil manis langsung bergelayut manja di kakinya. Yixing tahu betul kelemahannya. Ia tidak kuat melihat yang imut-imut dan akhirnya omelan yang tadi sudah ada di ujung mulutnya menguap begitu saja. Yixing tentu sangat beruntung memiliki Anson.

"Aku harus pergi, Kyungie"

Kemudian Yixing langsung mengganti bajunya yang sudah tidak berbentuk itu dengan kemeja seragam kerjanya secepat kilat. Menyisir rambut sebentar, lalu langsung pergi setelah mencium Anson.

Dan ketika Kyungsoo mulai menapakan kaki di ambang pintu, ia jadi paham kenapa Yixing tadi buru-buru pergi. Yixing sialan. Ia meninggalkan rumah dalam keadaan, yaa… kapal pecah saja masih lebih rapi dari ini (oke ini lebay). Untung saja tadi Anson tidak jadi main air, kalau iya, Yixing tidak bisa membayangkan wajah murkanya Kyungsoo.

Menghela nafas lelah, ia kemudian mulai membereskan kekacauan yang dihasilkan dua manusia yang tinggal di dalamnya. Ya, satu anak-anak betulan dan yang satu lagi orang dewasa yang ke kanak-kanakan.

"Hey paman Kyung, aku tembak kau!"

Kyungsoo mendesah sambil menempatkan sebuah meja plastic kecil kembali ke tempatnya setelah sebelumnya tertendang dengan mesranya oleh kaki mungil Anson.

"Jadi, kalau aku tertembak. Apa yang harus aku lakukan hm? _Young man?"_ Tanya Kyungsoo

"Paman harus berpura-pura tertembak dan jatuh ke lantai!" Jawab polos Anson.

Dengan tangan yang masih menyilang di depan dada, Kyungsoo dengan wajah senga kembali bertanya "Kenapa harus begitu?"

"Karena Paman Anson tembaaakk" Ujar Anson seolah Kyungsoo adalah anak-anak yang harus diajari.

"Dan kalau aku tidak mau?" Tanya Kyungsoo sama keras kepalanya. Ia memang senang sekali menggoda Anson—

"Kalau tidak, Anson akan menangis kencang!"

— _Shit_ , Kyungsoo dengan senang hati menarik kembali pikirannya tadi. Oke, dia memang senang menggoda Anson kalau reaksi dari godaannya itu adalah gembungan pipi lucu Anson, tapi kalau tangisan… tidak terima kasih. Fyi saja, kalau Anson sudah berteriak, vocalist band metal sekelas Oliver Sykespun bisa Anson kalahkan.

" _Oke oke fine, young man_ " Jawabnya segera ketika ia melihat Anson sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berteriak. Maaf saja, ia tidak mau mengalami ketulian dini.

Kemudian Anson tersenyum memamerkan deretan giginya yang mulai ada yang copot satu di tengah. Lalu—

Splash

—Kyungsoo mengerutkan wajahnya ketika air dari saluran pistol itu tanpa diduga menamparnya. Lalu ia melihat Anson di depannya yang juga sedang menatapnya penuh harap. Tidak ada pergerakan dari Kyungsoo, Anson mulai menggigit bibir dan matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Merasa terkhianati.

Oke. Sebentar lagi ia akan menangis.

Tentu saja Kyungsoo tidak akan membiarkan itu. Kyungsoo menelan dulu bulat-bulat harga dirinya sebagai orang dewasa dan memasang wajah kesakitan seolah ia memang ditembak betulan.

Oke tidak apa-apa Kyung, tidak apa-apa. Ini lebih baik daripada harus mendengar suara tangisan Anson yang luar biasa dan semalaman ia tidak bisa tidur.

.

.

.

Yixing meliuk-liukan pinggangnya ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk meregangkan badannya yang ia harap bisa meringankan rasa lelahnya. Mau denial bagaimanapun, mengemban posisi sebagai ibu dan ayah sekaligus itu bukan hal yang mudah.

Yixing sadar ia bukan orang tua yang baik. Ia tidak bisa memenuhi seratus persen kebutuhan Anson. Entah itu materi ataupun kasih sayang. Mau bagaimana lagi? Ia harus bekerja untuk memenuhi kebutuhan mereka dan mengorbankan waktu untuk mengurus anaknya meskipun hasilnya tidak seberapa. Hanya cukup untuk menyambung hidup hari ke hari.

Ya beginilah pekerjaannya. Hanya sebagai kasir sebuah minimarket, itupun hanya beberapa hari per minggu dan siangnya ketika Anson sekolah, ia jadi pelayan di sebuah restoran kecil. Ia ingin mendapatkan pekerjaan yang lebih baik supaya ia bisa memenuhi kebutuhan Anson seperti orang tua yang lain sebenarnya, tapi, apa pekerjaan yang lebih baik dari lulusan sma sepertinya?.

"Xing, kau terlihat lelah sekali hari ini" Suara baritone seorang pria menarik pikiran Yixing dari lamunanya. Ia mendongak dan melihat managernya sedang melempar senyum kearahnya sambil mendudukan diri di kursi sebelah Yixing dan menyodorkan secangkir minuman hangat.

"Ah, terima kasih Yifan _ge_ " Yixing mengambil minuman itu lalu menyeruputnya "Iya _ge_ , tadi Anson sangat lincah sekali. Aku sampai kewalahan" kemudian kekehan manis meluncur dari mulut Yixing.

Yifan ikut tersenyum "Hm, sepertinya seru ya main dengan Anson"

Yixing mengangguk-angguk semangat "Iya. Semakin hari perkembangannya semakin pesat. Dan kata guru-guru di sekolahnya pun, Anson itu anak yang cerdas" ujar Yixing bangga. Ia memang suka kelewat antusias kalau menceritakan tentang anak kesayangannya itu.

Dan yaa… ia sangat bangga dengan otak cerdas Anson yang juga diwariskan darinya, meskipun dari sd sampai sma Yixing tidak pernah masuk sepuluh besar. Tapi siapa tahu? Yixing mungkin sebenarnya juga punya otak yang cerdas secerdas Anson tapi tak pernah diasah. Iya pasti. Pokoknya, otak cerdas Anson juga menurun darinya, dan bukan dari Jun—

Yup. Bukan! Lagipula, Anson itu mewarisi SELURUH gennya. Anson yang manis, lincah, tampan, pintar, meskipun kadang keras kepala, tapi ia memiliki keinginan yang kuat, tidak seperti Ju—

Yixing kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa Xing?" Ternyata gelengan kepalanya tidak luput dari pandangan Yifan.

Yixing terhenyak. Sadar akan tingkahnya yang aneh, Yixing menggaruk tengkuk lalu tersenyum kikuk "A-ah, aku hanya mengingat kejadian yang… ya, sedikit memalukan jadi—" Ia menggantungkan kalimatnya tanpa berniat melanjutkan dan hanya mengangkat bahunya.

Yifan tersenyum mafhum. Meskipun belum paham maksud Yixing, tapi ia tidak berniat untuk menggali lebih dalam. Buat apa? Toh orang itu punya privasi masing-masing, kan?.

"Ah Xing, sudah jam segini. Aku ada urusan di luar, jadi maaf tidak bisa membantu menjaga toko sampai selesai" Ujar Yifan merasa bersalah dan dibalas anggukan paham dari Yixing. "Oh iya, aku punya sesuatu untuk Anson"

Tanpa menjawab, netra Yixing mengikuti arah badan Yifan yang mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Ia mengambil sebuah tas kertas berwarna cokelat dan kembali menghampiri Yixing.

"Ini" Ujarnya sambil menyerahkan tas itu.

"Kue lagi?"

Yifan mengangguk "Anson suka kue kan? Dan entah kenapa jika aku melihat toko kue, aku selalu ingat Anson"

"Wah terima kasih _ge_. Bisa ya, selalu ingat Anson padahal _gege_ belum pernah bertemu dengannya. Sibuk terus sih ya"

"Iya. Padahal aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan Anson. Menurut ceritamu, ia pasti anak yang sangat lucu dan manis—"—seperti ibunya. "Kapan-kapan aku akan menyempatkan diri untuk bertemu Anson"

"Iya _ge_. Anson juga bilang ia ingin bertemu dengan 'paman yang suka memberi kue'"

"Semoga nanti ada waktu, ya. Ah aku duluan ya Xing"

"Iya ge"

Yixing mengangguk dan terus melihat punggung Yifan sampai tak hilang tak terlihat. Menghela nafas panjang, Yixing tersenyum melihat bungkusan yang Yifan berikan.

Ia merasa beruntung memiliki atasan seperti Yifan. Meskipun penampilannya terlihat sombong dan jutek, tapi Yifan ini baik sekali. Ini bukan kali pertama pemuda jangkung itu memberikan Anson hadiah, meskipun ya itu tadi, ia belum pernah bertemu dengan Anson. Padahal setiap pulang kerja, Yifan sering menyempatkan diri untuk mengantar Yixing pulang sampai ke depan rumah.

Dan Yixing terima-terima saja, toh rezeki itu tidak boleh ditolak, kan?.

.

.

.

Anson mengubah posisi tidurnya dan menyamankan diri dipelukan Kyungsoo. Tangan mungilnya memegang kemeja Kyungsoo yang sudah tidak jelas bentuknya bagaimana dengan erat. Mungkin, nanti ia tidak usah menyetrika bajunya dulu jika ingin main dengan Anson lagi.

"Papa~"

Anson menggumam kecil di tengah tidurnya.

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahi, lalu tersenyum sinis. Papa? _Really? That perfect rich bastard?_ Pffftt. Sebelum Anson dipertemukan dengan pria itu, Kyungsoo akan diajak kencan dulu oleh seorang super model. Dan itu mustahil, kan? Yap.

Lagipula, Kyungsoo tidak akan membiarkan Anson bertemu dengan _well,_ Kyungsoo tidak sudi sebenarnya menyebutnya 'ayah biologis' dari Anson yang tidak tahu dimana rimbanya sekarang. Jujur saja, Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah bisa memaafkan pria yang 'katanya' bersahaja dan luar biasa 'terhormat' yang ternyata menghancurkan hidup sahabat yang sudah ia anggap sebagai keluarga sendiri.

Ia ingat dengan jelas, waktu itu Yixing datang ke rumahnya dengan wajah yang kacau. Ingus yang bercampur air mata terpampang nyata di wajahnya.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu?"

Alih-alih menjawab seperti manusia normal biasa lakukan, (siapa bilang Yixing itu normal _anyway_ ), Yixing malah mengencangkan suara tangisnya.

Kyungsoo yang sudah kesal, kembali membuka suara "Zhang Yixing, aku beri kau waktu lima detik sebelum aku tendang kau ke—"

"Aku hamil Kyungie. Huaaa"

Hah?

Kyungsoo mengerjap. Apa barusan? Kemudian ia memutar otak untuk mencerna dengan baik apa yang diucapkan Yixing.

Membulatkan mata, Kyungsoo meninggikan suaranya "Benar-benar ada seseorang yang tertarik untuk menghamilimu?"

"DO KYUNGSOO!"

Tangis Yixing mengeras. Ia tidak akan berbohong dengan wajah sejujur itu. sial. siapa manusia brengsek yang melakukan itu pada Yixingnya? _For god's sake_. Yixing baru saja lulus dari sekolah menengah atas! Masih banyak pengalaman yang harusnya ia lewati.

Setelah otaknya kembali berfungsi normal setelah sempat _shock_ barusan, Kyungsoo menyambar kedua bahu Yixing.

"Siapa? Siapa yang melakukan itu padamu Xing?"

"Hiks—" Ditengah tangisnya, Yixing berusaha berkata "Kim—hiks—Junmyeon"

Kyungsoo kembali mengerjap "Kau yakin kau tidak sedang mengkhayal kan, Yixing?"

"Tentu—hiks—ja tidak"

Meskipun sifat menyebalkan Yixing sudah mendarah daging, tapi melihat sahabatnya sekacau ini, darah Kyungsoo naik ke ubun-ubun. Lalu ia bangkit dan mengambil senjata terdekat. Payung. Dan Yixing yang melihat aura hitam yang menguar dari tubuh Kyungsoo jadi merinding sendiri.

"Xingie. Beri aku alasan untuk tidak mencingcang anunya dan menusuk lehernya dengan payung ini dan membiarkan seluruh keluarganya menyaksikan kematiannya!"

Yixing berhenti menangis saat itu juga. Ia harus menghentikan sahabatnya untuk melakukan pembunuhan pada salah satu pewaris keluarga konglomerat pengusaha besar yang berpengaruh di Korea.

"Tidak tidak Kyungsoo jangan!"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena—" Yixing menggantungkan kalimatnya, Kyungsoo menunggunya dengan sabar "—Junmyeon sudah tidak ada di Korea"

"Hah?"

"Dia sudah pindah ke luar negeri untuk kuliah"

"Terus kenapa kalau begitu? beri tahu aku kemana dia pergi akan aku su—Xing? Hey, bangun Yixing!"

.

Kyungsoo suka mendadak migraine kalau ingat kejadian itu. Dan diam-diam Kyungsoo selalu berdoa, supaya Anson tidak diberi kebodohan yang sama dengan ibunya.

..

.

.

Tbc?

.

.

.

a/n: terinspirasi dari ff otpku yang lain yang gak update2 hiks haha. Ehem, hai Rin nambah hutang lagi, padahal yang like dislike juga belum kelar. Maaf, tapi apa daya pengen nulis yang ini haha :"D

mind to give review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Am I Your Father?**

 **Disclaimer: Karakter milik mereka sendiri**

 **Pair: SuLay, Slight KaiSoo, ChenMin, dan yang lainnya.**

 **Warning: BL, Bahasa campur aduk, Typo(s), OOC (untuk kebutuhan cerita), dan shi(t)netron sekali. Oh iya, anggap saja MPREG itu hal yang lumrah di sini.**

.

.

.

Kim Junmyeon berjalan dengan tenang menyusuri lorong koridor sekolah sambil sesekali melirik sedikit pada kaum-kaum feminin yang sedang berbisik-bisik mengaguminya. Sekali melempar senyum lembut, maka pekikan senang akan terdengar dari berbagai sudut sekolah.

 _Inner_ nya menyeringai. Sudah biasa. _Well_ , siapa yang tidak kenal dengan sosok Kim Junmyeon. Pemuda tampan bersahaja dengan sifat yang luar biasa kalem dan berbudi (ya, karena sejak zaman masih pakai popok pun ia sudah digembleng dengan pendidikan tatakrama ala keluarga konglomerat). Selain dengan status ekonomi yang masuk pada jajaran tingkat hierarki tertinggi, ia juga punya predikat cemerlang dalam bidang akademik.

"Ju-Ju-Junmyeon-ssi. A-aku ingin kau menerima ini"

Seorang gadis mungil berdiri di hadapan Junmyeon dengan badan gemetar sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak coklat. Tentu saja ia mendapat pandangan sinis dari orang-orang disekitarnya. Gadis tidak tahu diri, berani-beraninya ia memberikan coklat murahan. Begitulah kira-kira arti pandangan mereka.

Tapi tidak dengan Junmyeon. Ia tetap melempar senyum lembut nan _angelic_ nya lalu menerima coklat itu.

"Terima kasih, cantik"

.

Gadis itu orgasme di tempat.

Junmyeon memang punya kebiasaan baik (atau buruk jika dilihat dari sudut pandang yang berbeda). Ia selalu menghargai apapun yang diberikan oleh para penggemarnya, meskipun akhirnya apa yang ia terima akan berakhir di perut para supir pribadinya.

Yap. Bisa dibilang, Junmyeon itu pemberi harapan palsu nomor satu di dunia.

Oh tapi itu bukan salah Junmyeon. Mereka saja yang bodoh dan tidak tahu diri. Tidak heran, sih, banyak orang yang berebut mendapatkan hatinya entah itu kaum adam maupun hawa. Tampan, cerdas, kaya dan baik hati. _For god's sake_ , Kim Junmyeon itu manusia yang sangat sempurna.

Dan disanalah dia. Zhang Yixing. Seorang pemuda, tipikal seorang _nerd, well_ , tidak terlalu, sih karena bisa dibilang ia sama sekali tidak memiliki obsesi di bidang akademik. Yup, nilai rapotnya tidak merah semuapun sudah untung. Dengan baju yang yaa… disetrika saja sudah untung dan rambut hitam klimis, ia bukan tipe orang yang membuat orang lain rela berpaling untuk melihatnya untuk kedua kalinya. Dan ia adalah salah satu dari golongan penggemar Junmyeon. Bedanya, ia orang yang cukup tahu diri dimana tempatnya.

"Junmyeon Kyungie, Junmyeon!"

Dan disana juga ada tipikal orang _nerd_ nomer dua. Do Kyungsoo. Tapi jangan salah, ia berbeda dengan Yixing, ia hanya kalem, terlalu kalem. Ia memang bukan orang _kekinian_ , tapi itu hanya karena ia malas bergaul dengan orang-orang yang tidak penting. Jangankan bergaul, tampangnya saja seolah hidup segan mati tak mau. Dan ya, orang-orang juga sungkan dengannya karena ia selalu menampilkan tampang- _don't-shit-with-me_ -nya.

Yixing adalah satu-satunya manusia tahan banting yang bisa tahan dekat dengan Kyungsoo. Mereka telah bersahabat sejak tahun pertama sekolah. Yixing dengan ketidak tahu-maluannya berhasil membuat Kyungsoo menyerah untuk menendangnya keluar dari kehidupan damai tanpa kawannya. Dan harus Kyungsoo akui, berkawan dengan Yixing, tidak buruk juga.

Meskipun Yixing itu kadang aneh ( _no,_ menurut Kyungsoo dia selalu aneh) tapi Yixing itu orang yang paling royal dalam berteman. Yixing itu orang baik, peduli, dan selalu memikirkan orang lain, dan itu juga yang menjadi alasan Kyungsoo menyukainya. Dan Kyungsoo juga akan melakukan hal yang sama jika itu berhubungan dengan Yixing.

Dengan sifat yang bisa dibilang bertolak belakang, mereka punya nasib yang sama: mereka sama-sama jsl. Jomblo sejak lahir.

"Wow, Kyungie. Lihat! Kim Junmyeon tetap tampan dan mempesona seperti biasanya"

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya. "Ya…ya, _whatever_ "

Ia tidak mengerti kenapa orang-orang begitu memuja Kim Junmyeon. _For god's sake_ , dia hanya manusia biasa, sama seperti yang lainnya. Oke, mungkin ia memang diberi kelebihan materi, dan tampan, dan cerdas— _shit_. Tapi, serius, Kyungsoo kadang suka ingin menepuk dahinya sendiri ketika orang-orang yang melihat Junmyeon seolah melihat seorang kaisar berkuda dengan mahkota emas di kepalanya, kemudian mereka akan membungkuk dan menyerukan _"All hail my lord all hail"_

Oke, itu terlalu berlebihan.

Dan sialnya, sahabat (Kyungsoo enggan mengakuinya sahabat sebenarnya, bahkan kadang Kyungsoo akan mengangkat kedua tangannya dan mengucapkan "Dia bukan teman saya")-nya adalah salah satu dari mereka.

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa bersikap manis untuk kali ini saja Kyungie? Lihat, kerutan di dahimu semakin bertambah! Kau tidak ingin mengalami penuaan dini, kan?"

"Dengan ber _fanboy_ ing ria sepertimu? Tidak, terima kasih"

"Wah, Apa Kyungie-ku sedang dalam masa pmsnya lagi?"

"Pms?" Kyungsoo semakin mengerutkan dahinya, lalu sudut siku-siku muncul di dahinya "Yixing sialan! Sini kau biar aku tendang pantatmu"

"Ah takut—" Yixing tertawa, lalu berlari berniat kabur dari murkanya Kyungsoo, tapi sebelum Kyungsoo sempat mengerjarnya, Yixing kembali dengan berseru riang "—Oww, dia melempar senyum kearahku Kyung. Ya tuhan, senyumnya indah sekali, seperti malaikat"

"Siapa?"

"Kim Junmyeon"

"Dia melakukan itu kepada setiap orang. Dan kau tahu? dia itu terkenal dengan titel pemberi harapan palsu-nya. Jadi jangan terlalu percaya diri"

Yixing merotasikan bola matanya " _Yeah yeah I know_. Aku cukup tahu diri kok, dia tahu aku _exist_ pun aku tidak yakin. Tapi tetap saja, hanya melihat senyumnya aku bisa meleleh di tempat Kyung" Yixing tetap _keukeuh_ , tidak mempedulikan tampang malas Kyungsoo.

"Apa hanya aku manusia normal di sekolah ini yang menganggap dia manusia biasa? Lagipula Xingie sayang, orang tuamu tidak membuang-buang uang untuk membuatmu menjadi seorang _fanboy_. Pikirkan dulu nilai di rapotmu, babe"

"Kyungsoo…" Yixing menepuk pelan bahu Kyungsoo, lalu menatapnya serius "…entah kenapa aku ingin menyumpal mulutmu dengan cabe. Oh tapi mungkin percuma saja ya karena mulutmu jauh lebih pedas daripada cabe"

Kyungsoo terkekeh. Yixing semakin merajuk.

"Tapi Kyungie, aku kan akan menjadi seorang penari professional dan menjadi guru di sekolah menari. Jadi, nilai rapot itu tidak terlalu penting"

"Dan dapat beasiswa di universitas seni juga mempertimbangkan nilai akademik kalau kau lupa"

Yixing meringis "Iya, sih" kemudian perubahan ekspresi dari meringis jadi kembali berbinar hanya butuh waktu sedetik "Oh iya Kyung, dua minggu lagi ada test minat bakat untuk beasiswa di universitas seni, doakan aku ya"

Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut. Melihat sahabatnya sesemangat ini membuatnya ikut senang juga "Iya. Aku selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu"

Begitulah mereka. Meskipun kadang saling meledek, saling melempar ucapan kasar, tapi mereka saling menyayangi dan diam-diam saling mendoakan yang terbaik untuk satu sama lain.

.

.

.

Hidup itu sulit.

Apalagi ketika lantai yang sudah kau sapu dan kau lap sampai mengkilap diinjak-injak dengan semena-mena. Lantai yang sudah digosok sampai bisa bercermin disana malah dicap dengan jejak sol-sol sepatu laknat atau dengan debu-debu yang terbawa dari luar.

Yixing diam-diam mendelik sengit pada customer café tempatnya bekerja. Mereka kejam, jahat, tidak berperi kemanusiaan dan tidak berperi ke- _cleaning service_ -san. Oh dan yang paling tidak diragukan lagi mereka BUTA HURUF.

Ayolah. Yixing sudah memasang tanda _'caution wet floor'_ segede itu tapi tetap saja mereka dengan seenak jidatnya menginjak-injak hasil kerja keras menguras tenaga dan keringatnya demi mengumpulkan pundi-pundi uang.

Sialnya, ia tidak bisa marah jika ia masih ingin menikmati hasil kewajibannya.

Kalau tidak karena kenyataan menyakitkan—bahwa dia bukan dari keluarga kaya raya yang bila butuh ini butuh itu tinggal menampakan telapak tangannya pada orang tua, ia enggan untuk mengorbankan waktu untuk memperbaiki nilai akademiknya untuk menjadi _cleaning service_. Dengan kondisi finansial yang terlalu cukup, terlalu pas, ia harus berusaha sendiri untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia mau.

Yixing menghela nafas lelah. _Tidak apa-apa Xing tidak apa-apa, ini demi kostum dance dan demi masa depanmu_. Ia membatin, menyemangati diri sendiri.

Ya. Ini semua demi costum untuk menari di test penerimaan mahasiswa dengan jalur beasiswa di universitas seni terbaik di Korea. Ia tidak sampai hati meminta pada orang tuanya karena bukan hanya dia yang menjadi tanggungan. Adiknya sebentar lagi masuk sekolah menengah atas dan membutuhkan biaya yang besar juga.

Kemudian suara dering bel pertanda seseorang masuk ke cafe terdengar di belakangnya. Yixing tidak menoleh, sama sekali tidak peduli siapa yang datang. Siapapun itu, ia berharap jika orang itu tidak semena-mena menginjak kembali hasil jerih payahnya.

Tapi mungkin dewi fortuna seolah tidak mengenalnya. Cengiran puas karena melihat lantai yang aduhai berkilau menjadi pudar seketika dan diganti tatapan _horror_ "Oh tidak"

Pemuda berlesung pipi yang sedang membungkuk untuk mengecek hasil kerjanya itu mendapati sepasang sepatu mewah yang membungkus kaki seseorang berketak-ketuk merusak kebersihan lantainya—lantai café lebih tepatnya.

Ingin Yixing menangis dramatis di sana.

"Eh maaf. Lantainya sedang dipel ya?" Sepasang kaki itu berjinjit lalu buru-buru mundur untuk menghindari lantai yang masih basah yang sebenarnya percuma! Toh cap sol sepatu mewahnya sudah terpampang jelas di sana.

Yixing merenggut. Iya lah sialan, apa orang-orang yang mengunjungi café ini selain buta huruf juga tunanetra,kah?

Tapi Yixing tidak seberani itu menunjukan kekesalannya. Sebagai gantinya, ia berusaha menarik kedua sudut bibirnya membentuk suatu kurva, lalu mendongak "Tidak apa-ap—" Matanya melebar, lalu ia memekik "KI-KI-KIM JUNMYEON!"

Orang itu ikut kaget dan—

Gubrakk

—kalau diibaratkan, ini seperti ada malaikat jatuh dari langit ke tujuh, tapi naasnya…terpeleset.

.

.

Yixing yang awalnya hendak mengerling sesaat karena hasil kerjanya kembali diinjak dengan tidak berperi ke- _cleaning service_ -san seolah menelan bulat-bulat rasa kesalnya. Ia hanya melongo idiot melihat pemuda yang selalu di elu-elukan di sekolahnya, terpeleset tepat di depan matanya.

Dan sialnya, pekikan kurang ajarnya lah penyebabnya.

Setelah mengumpulkan nyawanya, akhirnya dengan sigap Yixing membantu si pangeran sekolah berdiri dan langsung menyambar sebuah lap kotak-kotak, entah dari mana ia tidak terlalu mempedulikannya, toh lapnya tidak terlihat terlalu nista.

Lalu dilaplah baju mahal kualitas jempolan Junmyeon dengan kain kotak-kotak itu yang lalu ditahan dengan tangan Junmyeon.

Yixing mendongak, dan melirik takut-takut karena semakin merasa bersalah. Demi tuhan, ia menyebabkan seorang Kim Junmyeon jatuh terpeleset, dan menurutnya itu bukan hal yang bijaksana.

Alih-alih mendapat pandangan tajam, ia malah mendapati Junmyeon yang sedang tersenyum lembut kepadanya "Tidak usah" Ujarnya.

Yixing kembali melongo idiot. _Holy shit!_ Apa si Kim Junmyeon ini benar-benar jelmaan malaikat?

Junmyeon terkekeh melihat tampak bloon Yixing. Awalnya, ia pergi ke café untuk menenangkan diri sambil menikmati secangkir kopi (yang menurut rekomendasi kakaknya, kopi di café ini sangat enak), tapi naasnya, ia malah jatuh terpeleset dengan tidak indahnya.

Ia kesal—ah bukan, malu lebih tepatnya. Tapi ya sudahlah, toh dia juga yang salah karena tadi tidak sengaja menginjak lantai basah padahal sudah ada tulisan segede gaban ' _caution wet floor'_ yang sekarang sudah tergeletak karena sama-sama jatuh terpelanting tadi.

Lalu terlihat Yixing yang buru-buru membersihkan kembali kekacauan akibat tragedy terpeleset barusan. Dengan gerakan cepat ia kembali menggosok lantai itu sampai mengkilap. Junmyeon semakin merasa bersalah.

"Err… maaf ya lantainya jadi kotor lagi"

Suara Junmyeon membuat Yixing mendongak. "A-ah tidak apa-apa. Justru aku yang harus minta maaf karena… yaa—" Yixing sungguh tidak kuasa melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia benar-benar malu. Ia merasa seperti seorang gadis yang melihat seorang selebriti walaupun sebenarnya Yixing juga salah satu fan dari Junmyeon.

"Ah tidak tidak. Itu justru karena aku menginjak lantai itu duluan" Jeda sesaat "Jam kerjamu sampai kapan?"

"Eh?—umm, sekitar setengah jam lagi?"

"Oh. Kalau begitu, sebagai permintaan maafku, bagaimana kalau setelah jam kerjamu beres, aku mentraktirmu sesuatu? Apa kau sibuk?"

"Tidak tidak. Aku tidak sibuk" Jawab Yixing kelewat cepat. sadar akan reaksinya yang berlebihan, Yixing kembali berdeham untuk memperbaiki suasana "Ah iya, aku… tidak sibuk"

Junmyeon tersenyum "Kalau begitu, aku tunggu di sana ya?"

"I-iya"

.

.

.

Yixing menatap segelas kopi di hadapannya dengan pandangan lurus, membiarkan uap yang berasal dari kopi itu mengepul tanpa tanda-tanda ia akan meminumnya.

Demi tuhan! Dia gugup.

Di depannya sedang duduk seorang pemuda tipikal _hero_ di _shoujo manga_. Yap dia _the almighty_ Kim _fucking_ Junmyeon. Seseorang yang bisa membuat orang-orang rela saling menjambak rambut hanya untuk berada di posisinya sekarang.

Yixing jadi ingat ada seseorang yang berkata "Sedih dan senang itu satu paket" dan ia membuktikannya sekarang. Bedanya, ia merasa sial dan beruntung itu satu paket. Setelah ia bersial-sial ria dengan senjata kerjanya (baca: sapu dan pel), akhirnya itu semua dibayar lunas oleh keberuntungannya yang sekarang.

Sekali lagi, ia sedang duduk berhadapan dengan Kim Junmyeon! Sang idola sekolah! Ya _lord._

"Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf karena kejadian tadi"

Ketika Yixing mendongak, didapatinya bibir tipis Junmyeon kembali mengukir senyum, dan saat itu juga panah imajiner seolah menusuk tepat di jantung seorang Zhang Yixing. Kesadaran terjentik, Yixing memulihkan diri dengan berdeham lalu menggaruk belakang kepalanya—menoleh ke samping untuk kembali mengkontriksikan pembuluh darah di pipinya.

"A-aku yang seharusnya minta maaf. K-kau jadi jatuh karena aku tidak mengepel dengan be-benar"

Kata orang yang tadi menyumpahi siapapun yang menginjak lantai basahnya.

"Ya sudah, kita sudah saling memaafkan ya meskipun ini bukan lebaran"

Junmyeon terkekeh sendiri, Yixing melongo. Tunggu, Junmyeon sedang berusaha untuk… melawak?

Sadar guyonannya tidak lucu karena sang lawan bicara malah menatapnya polos, perlahan kekehan Junmyeon semakin lama semakin pudar dan akhirnya ia berdehem untuk mengembalikan suasana.

"Ehem—" Junmyeon kembali pada mode kerennya "—Oh iya, Yixing, apa kau sudah lama bekerja di sini?" Tanya Junmyeon basa-basi untuk memulai percakapan.

"Aku baru dua minggu bekerja—" Tunggu sebentar. Tadi kalau tidak salah dengar…. Junmyeon memanggilnya Yixing, kan? "—tunggu, kau… mengenalku?"

Junmyeon menaikan kedua alisnya "Tentu saja. Kau Zhang Yixing, kan? Salah satu murid di SM _high school_ yang lulus ke tahap tiga seleksi penerimaan mahasiswa di universitas seni terbaik di Korea?"

Yixing membuka mulutnya. _Wow…Such a wow_! Demi apa seorang Kim Junmyeon mengenal rakyat jelata sepertinya?. Kalau diibaratkan, rasanya sekarang Yixing ingin menggedor pintu rumah Kyungsoo lalu berseru _'Surprise motherfucker'_

BUKAN!

Ia ingin pamer "Coba tebak Kyung, Kim Junmyeon tahu aku _exist_ loh dan Kim Junmyeon mengenalku. Sial, aku ingin menangis bahagia sekarang" yang akhirnya pantat semoknya akan mendapat tendangan cantik dari Kyungsoo

"Pergilah ke samudra pasifik dan tidak usah kembali lagi, Zhang Yixing!"

Ya, itu lebay, tapi ia yakin Kyungsoo benar-benar akan melakukan itu jika hal itu memang terjadi.

"W-wow, aku terkesan, seorang Kim Junmyeon bisa mengenalku"

"Tentu saja. Mana mungkin aku tidak mengenali penari berbakat sepertimu. Gerakanmu sangat luwes, dan _well_ aku yakin kau akan lulus di seleksi terakhir itu"

Yixing kembali membuka mulutnya. Bolehkah Yixing terjun bebas ke air terjun Niagara sekarang?

Yixing mengibaskan tangannya anggun "A-aku tidak sehebat itu" Timpalnya malu-malu " _But, thanks anyway._ Dan ya, semoga saja aku lulus"

Junmyeon tersenyum lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Yixing "Aku yakin kau pasti lulus. Oh iya, kita belum berkenalan dengan resmi" Kemudian Junmyeon mengulurkan tangan kanannya "Aku Junmyeon. Kim Junmyeon"

Yixing dengan perlahan menerima uluran tangan Junmyeon "Aku Yixing. Zhang Yixing"

Dan disanalah awal mereka saling berkenalan. Dan disana juga Yixing mengetahui fakta bahwa bukan hanya citranya saja yang baik, tapi Junmyeon benar-benar orang yang sangat baik. Sekarang, jika Kyungsoo kembali mengucapkan " _Angel can be nastier than demon_ " ia akan berseru yakin " _No_ , Kyungie. Junmyeon itu _angel. Absolute_ "

.

.

.

Tapi mungkin, Yixing harus meninjau ulang pola pikirnya yang luar biasa naif. Manusia tidak ada yang sempurna, waktupun tak selamanya stagnan. Situasi dan kondisi tidak akan konsisten dan ia harus ingat roda itu berputar.

Semua berawal pada suatu malam dimana orang-orang sedang menselebrasikan hasil mereka menguras otak dan tenaga di sekolah menengah atas. Sebuah restoran merangkap bar disulap sedemikian rupa sehingga menjadi tempat para muda-mudi itu untuk mengadakan pesta kelulusan.

Ditengah keramaian orang yang saling melempar tawa, makan, minum, bersulang, dan menari di atas lantai dansa, terlihat seorang pemuda yang malah duduk lesu di tepi meja bar. Zhang Yixing awalnya datang ke pesta tidak resmi ini untuk bersenang-senang, menselebrasikan kelulusanya di universitas dambaannya, tapi sayang, kawan sejawat sehidup sematinya tidak bisa datang karena masih sibuk mengurus administrasi perguruan tinggi. Alhasil, Yixing sendirian.

Tidak ada yang mau menemaninya, ya karena kawan terdekatnya hanya Kyungsoo seorang. Dan ia tidak bisa bergabung. Meskipun ia memang jadi kenal dengan Junmyeon, itu tak lantas membuatnya jadi dekat. Mereka hanya sekedar saling mengenal, dan sudah. Jadi ia hanya bisa duduk sendirian di tepi meja bar ditemani segelas soda berwarna merah.

Di tempat lain, Kim Junmyeon memindai sekelilingnya lamat-lamat. Malas mendengarkan teman-teman di sampingnya membicarakan hal-hal yang menurutnya tidak berguna. Sebagai orang yang hanya memikirkan tentang karier dan pendidikan, ia sungguh muak dengan apa yang dibicarakan teman-temannya. Demi tuhan, apakah yang ada di otak mereka hanyalah selangkangan?

Lantas pandangannya terhenti pada objek yang duduk di tepi meja bar, tepat di seberangnya. Pipi menggembung lucu, lalu jemari lentiknya mengaduk-aduk soda di hadapannya sampai berbusa. Melihat itu, tanpa sadar bibirnya mengurva.

"—Myeon, hei Kim Junmyeon!"

Tepukan di bahu menariknya kembali ke alam sadar "Ah iya?" responnya sebiasa mungkin.

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu?" Tanya seorang pemuda berkebangsaan asing di sebelahnya. Ia tidak bersekolah di sana sebenarnya, hanya saja karena donatur terbesar dari pesta ini adalah Junmyeon, jadi ia bebas mengundang siapapun yang ia mau. Termasuk pria jangkung bertatto itu.

Junmyeon mengerutkan dahi, karena seluruh atensinya terfokus pada pemuda di seberang sana, akhirnya ia sama sekali tidak mendengar topik pembicaraan teman-temannya "Err… jawaban apa?"

Austin, pria berkebangsaan Amerika itu menghela nafas panjang " _Seriously_ Junmyeon, kau tidak mendengarkan kami?"

"Ah maaf. Tadi aku hanya… kurang fokus. Jadi apa yang harus aku jawab?"

"Oke. Jadi… posisi apa yang paling kau sukai, hm?" Tanya Austin dengan kedua alis yang dinaik-turunkan.

"Posisi? Maksudnya?"

Austin memutar bola matanya "Sex Junmyeon. Posisi sex"

Junmyeon kembali menaikkan kedua alisnya. Tidak terlalu kaget sebenarnya, karena ia tahu obrolan tentang hal seperti itu mungkin lumrah di daerah asal temannya itu.

"Aku belum pernah melakukan hal itu" Jawabnya santai. Dan membuat Austin membulatkan mulutnya.

" _Seriously?_ Kau sudah lulus _high school,_ Kim"

Junmyeon mendengus lalu meneguk minuman non alcohol yang sedari tadi ia anggurkan "Aku tidak tertarik"

"Wow benarkah? Padahal orang Asia itu terkenal dengan ke-imutannya—" Austin kemudian menunjuk seorang gadis seksi yang sedang meliuk-liukan badannya di atas lantai dansa "Lihat, gadis itu luar biasa seksi Kim"

Dan Junmyeon hanya mengedikan bahunya.

Kemudian netra Austin menangkap sesosok pemuda kesepian di seberangnya. Bibirnya seketika membulat melihat pemuda itu menjilat bibir—yang menurut Austin—sensual setelah ia meneguk habis minuman berwarna merah yang membuat bibirnya menjadi merah juga "Wow. Kenapa bocah itu bisa terlihat imut dan seksi secara bersamaan?"

Junmyeon ikut menelusuri arah pandang Austin. Dan disanalah dia, persona ordinari yang tadi bisa menyita seluruh atensinya, dengan mata sayu dan bibir memerah akibat dari minuman berkarbonasi, Junmyeon akui dia itu… menggoda. Ya, ia merasa bahwa sekarang, malam ini, Zhang Yixing benar-benar menggoda.

Entah ini efek dari obrolan laknatnya dengan Austin dan teman-temannya, tapi ketika ia melihat Yixing lamat-lamat, ia benar-benar merasa tergoda. Lihatlah leher putihnya, begitu menggoda untuk ditelusuri dengan lidah. Lalu badan ramping dan berisinya, begitu menggoda untuk dijamah—

Tanpa sadar, Junmyeon menggigit bibirnya. Celananya mengetat. Sial. baru kali ini ia merasa hormone laki-lakinya begitu meningkat.

"Alan pasti membunuhku jika ia tahu hal ini, tapi aku benar-benar ingin mengajaknya menikmati malam ini bersama"

Junmyeon seketika menoleh. Ia bukan orang polos yang tidak tahu arti dari kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Austin. Lalu, entah dorongan dari mana ketika Austin hendak berjalan menuju Yixing dengan pandangan anomali, ia menahan tangan Austin dan membuat pria jangkung itu menoleh dan menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu, Tuan Carlile"

Ya, ia tidak akan membiarkan si _American boy_ itu menyentuh apa yang sudah menarik perhatiannya sejak ia meliukan badan di panggung dan menarikan sebuah tarian yang menurutnya sangat indah.

"Kenapa?"

Junmyeon menatap Yixing dari jauh "Karena, dia milikku malam ini"

Austin menyeringai "Aku kira kau tidak tertarik"

Junmyeon ikut menaikkan sebelah bibirnya "Ini pengecualian"

.

.

.

Dan dari sanalah, awal dari mimpi buruk yang akan dialami Zhang Yixing.

.

.

.

"Junmyeon, aku… hamil"

"Lalu?"

Yixing meringis. 'Lalu?' Junmyeon hanya bilang 'Lalu?'. Respon kelewat santai itu sama-sekali bukan yang Yixing inginkan.

Yixing benar-benar panik ketika dirinya terus saja mual dan tidak enak badan beberapa minggu setelah kejadian memalukan itu. Ia benar-benar mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang waktu itu tak kuasa menolak pesona seorang Kim Junmyeon dan membiarkan dirinya jatuh pada pelukan pemuda yang menjadi idolanya semasa sekolah itu.

Dan inilah yang ia alami karena kejadian itu.

Ia menggigit bibir, netranya terfokus pada dua garis merah yang tertera pada benda benda pipih yang ada di genggamannya. Sudah penuh tempat sampah di kamarnya, dan hasilnya tetap sama. Belum lagi ketika ia mendatangi rumah sakit untuk memastikan kalau itu bukan kanker, ia mendapati fakta bahwa ia memang hamil.

Demi tuhan, Buddha, ayah Yesus, ia tidak pernah sama sekali membayangkan hal ini terjadi. Ia baru saja lulus dari sekolah menengah atas dan ia baru saja di terima di universitas dambaannya. Ia ingin menjadi seorang guru tari, bukan ibu muda! Tapi segala perjuangannya seolah harus kandas begitu saja.

Hatinya seolah dirajam oleh berpuluh-puluh pisau. Ia sungguh menyesal telah tergoda rayuan setan yang berbentuk seorang pria tampan dan akhirnya membuatnya seperti sekarang. Ia sudah mendustakan perjuangan orang tua yang sudah banting tulang membiayai sekolahnya.

Ia tahu, ia bodoh. Nilai akademiknya tidak pernah bagus, tapi ia tidak menyangka bahwa ia sebodoh ini.

Ia sempat berniat menggugurkan kandungannya dan kembali melanjutkan mimpinya, tapi sisi kemanusiaannya membentur keras egonya. Ia tidak mungkin membunuh jiwa yang sama sekali tidak berdosa yang kini ada di dalam tubuhnya. Ia tidak ingin menambah dosa dan menambah penyesalannya.

Setelah ia menangis meraung dan tenggelam dalam lautan penyesalan, orang yang membuatnya demikian hanya berkata 'Lalu?' dengan datar.

"Kau harus menikahiku, Kim Junmyeon!"

Junmyeon terdiam sesaat. Membiarkan keheningan menyelimuti mereka.

"Kenapa aku harus menikahimu?" Tanyanya setelah hening beberapa saat "Apa bukti yang bisa meyakinkanku bahwa itu anakku?"

Perkataan Junmyeon telak menikam dada Yixing. Ia tidak tahu sejak kapan wajahnya memerah menahan amarah atas ucapan Junmyeon yang keterlaluan. "Karena aku hanya pernah melakukannya denganmu!"

Kendati wajah Yixing sudah memerah dengan bulir air yang siap terjun di sudut matanya, wajah Junmyeon tetap sedatar tembok "Itu bukan bukti yang otentik. Bisa saja kau mengatakan itu setelah tidur dengan berpuluh-puluh pria"

"Aku tidak serendah itu! aku bersumpah, aku hanya pernah melakukannya denganmu!"

"Apa aku harus percaya? Kau dengan mudahnya membuka kakimu untukku, dan bukan hal yang tidak mungkin kan kau juga dengan mudah membuka kakimu untuk orang lain?"

Nafas Yixing tercekat. Persetan dengan semuanya, ia sudah tidak bisa menahan lagi air matanya. Ia tidak menyangka, Kim Junmyeon, orang yang selalu ia anggap jelmaan malaikat bisa berlaku sekejam ini. brengsek.

Menghela nafas panjang, dengan badan gemetar menahan segala amarah, ia meninggikan suaranya "AKU BERSUMPAH INI ANAKMU KIM JUNMYEON"

Tangisnya semakin meledak, ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan tampang Junmyeon. Lalu masih dengan suara bergetar Yixing kembali berkata "Kalau kau memang tidak mau bertanggung jawab. Tidak apa-apa. Tapi kau tidak perlu berkata seolah aku ini seorang jalang yang bersedia membuka kakinya pada siapapun yang meminta"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, ia berbalik hendak meninggalkan Junmyeon. Peduli setan dengan apa yang akan Junmyeon katakan padanya, ia sudah tidak peduli. Ia sudah memutuskan akan merawat anak ini sendiri.

"Oh iya. Tenang saja tuan Kim Junmyeon yang terhormat. Jika anakku lahir, aku tidak akan pernah mengakuimu sebagai ayahnya. Biar dia tahu, ayahnya itu hilang diculik dementor, dibawa ke Azkaban, mati, dan tak akan pernah kembali! Selamat tinggal"

Yixing menghela nafas sambil menyeka sisa-sisa air matanya. Kyungsoo benar _. Angel can be nastier than demon._

.

.

.

 **4 tahun kemudian…**

"KOREAAAAAA"

Salah satu dari tiga pemuda yang terlihat mempunyai kelebihan energi itu berseru riang sambil meloncat-loncat ketika ia sampai di bandara sampai-sampai anak berumur empat tahun yang sedang ada dalam gendongannya ikut mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Hati-hati Jongin. Kalau kau sampai menjatuhkan Daeul, akan ku kirim kau ke kutub utara!"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Jongin tadi diam lalu mempoutkan bibirnya "Jahat sekali, Jongdae _hyung_ "

Jongdae menghembuskan nafas kasar " _Seriously,_ Jongin. Kau seperti orang yang baru saja keluar dari dalam gua"

"Ha-hah?"

"Ya betul. Aku jadi ragu jika umurmu benar-benar sudah berkepala dua. Sikapmu bahkan lebih ke-kanak-kanakan ketimbang Daeul"

Goda Kim Junmyeon, anak kedua dari tiga bersaudara itu pada adik bungsunya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau juga ikut-ikutan _hyung_?" Jongin meraung dramatis yang hanya di dibalas kekehan kecil dari kedua saudaranya itu.

Rupanya, anak-anak dari salah satu konglomerat yang terkenal dan terhormat baru saja sampai di negara asal mereka. Mengabaikan kelakuan dari si bungsu, kebanyakan kaum-kaum feminine yang ada di sana tak bisa melepas pandangan mereka pada pesona tiga pemuda yang sedang berjalan itu seolah mereka adalah model-model pakaian terkenal.

"Sudah sudah, kita harus buru-buru. Yifan _ge_ mungkin sudah menunggu kita dari tadi" Ujar Junmyeon pada dua saudaranya.

"Ini semua salahmu, Jongin?"

Jongin tersentak "Eh? Kenapa aku?"

"Kalau bukan karena kau lupa membawa Daeul tadi, kita mungkin sudah menemui Yifan dari tadi"

"Ta-tapi kan—"

"Ini giliranmu untuk menjaga Daeul, kan Jongin?" Tambah Junmyeon "Shiftku untuk menjaga Daeul sudah beres tadi malam"

Ya, mereka memang bergiliran menjaga anak dari sang tertua, Kim Jongdae. Ini harusnya tugas ibunya, Kim Minseok untuk menjaga tapi karena ada hal penting yang harus Minseok kerjakan, jadinya ia belum bisa ikut mereka bertiga pulang ke Korea.

Jongin mendesah "Aku harap, Minseok _hyung_ ada disini dan—"

"Yifan _ge_ belum ada di sini" Ujar Junmyeon tanpa peduli ratapan dari adik bungsunya ketika mereka sampai di depan.

"Jangan bilang ini salahku lagi!" Jongin berseru keras, lalu menyerahkan Daeul pada Junmyeon.

"Ya, semua kesalahan ada padamu karena—"

"Oke oke! _It's fine!_ Ini salahku. Kalaupun nanti ada badai ataupun tsunami aku tidak akan heran jika aku yang disalahkan lagi!"

Junmyeon hanya mendesah melihat kedua saudaranya itu saling adu mulut. Ini sudah biasa, apalagi, Jongin sebagai anak bungsu selalu jadi korban bulliannya dan Jongdae. Dan entah kenapa ia merasa level menyebalkannya Jongdae sedang ada pada titik tertinggi. Oh mungkin karena tidak ada sang istri, ia jadi agak uring-uringan.

"Wow, _such an energetic athmosphere we have here_ "

Suara baritone seorang pemuda menginterupsi mereka. "Yifan" seru mereka ketika mereka menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda jangkung sedang melambaikan tangan kearah mereka.

"Halo. Maaf terlambat"

.

.

.

"Jadi Yifan _ge_ , kenapa kau bisa terlambat menjemput kami?" Tanya Jongin ketika mereka sudah ada di mobil, mendelik sedikit pada Jongdae, Jongin meneruskan kalimatya "Aku ingin membuktikan pada **seseorang** bahwa ini semua bukan salahku" Jongin sengaja menakankan kata 'seseorang'-nya.

Yifan terkekeh. Paham betul dengan kelakuan dari tiga Kim bersaudara itu.

"Ya, sebenarnya ini salahmu" Goda Yifan, dan membuat Jongin kembali memajukan bibir—yang menurut dirinya sendiri—seksi. "Tidak tidak, aku bercanda, Jongin"

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Tadi aku ada sedikit urusan dulu di mini-marketku"

"Aku baru tahu seorang Wu Yifan bisa mementingkan bisnis kecilnya" Timpal Jongdae "Ah, pasti ada sesuatu" Lanjut Jongdae ketika semburat merah di pipi temannya itu tak luput dari pandangannya.

"Err…" Yifan menggaruk tengkuknya malu. Bisa-bisanya sikap anomalinya tertangkap oleh Jongdae. Kalau saja ketiga Kim itu sekalem Junmyeon, ia tidak akan takut diledek ketika ia berterus terang. Tapi sayang, Jongdae dan Jongin itu pembully nomor satu di dunia.

"Ah, apa jangan-jangan sebenarnya kau bukan mengurus minimarket, tapi—"

"BUKAN!" Potong Yifan, meskipun ia tidak tahu apa yang akan dikatakan bungsu Kim itu. "Sebenarnya, ada seseorang yang… yaa, menarik perhatianku disana"

Melihat si sulung dan si bungsu saling bertatapan, lalu menyeringai bersama, di saat itulah Yifan bersumpah ia menyesal telah berterus terang.

"Aku tak pernah mendengar ada kasus UFO jatuh di Korea, lalu alien dari mana yang bisa disukai oleh Yifan _ge_?"

Tuh kan.

"Ayolah _Hyung_ , Jongin, biarkan Yifan _ge_ bercerita"

Ucapan Junmyeon membuat Yifan ingin bersujud di kaki adik temannya itu sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena sudah dibela dari kejamnya bullian dari kedua saudaranya itu.

"Jadi, siapa orang yang beruntung mendapatkan hati seorang _heartless_ seperti Wu Yifan, hm?" Tanya Jongdae.

Menerawang, Yifan mulai bercerita "Dia karyawan di minimarketku. Dia orangnya sangat…manis dan baik. Oh dia juga punya anak yang seumuran dengan Daeul"

"Dia punya anak?" Tanya Jongin.

Yifan mengangguk "Iya" Jawabnya "Tapi jangan salah, dia masih muda dan mungkin… seumuran dengan Junmyeon"

"Jadi dia menikah muda? Lalu bagaimana dengan ayahnya?"

"Dia _single parent_ " Jawab Yifan dan membuat ketiga orang lainnya mengangguk-angguk paham. Merasa miris juga, sih. Di usianya yang bisa dibilang masih sangat muda, ia sudah menjadi seorang _single parent_.

"Jadi, kapan kau akan memperkenalkannya pada kami?"

Yifan tersenyum sendu "Entahlah. Aku bahkan belum memulai pendekatan"

"Loh kenapa?"

"Kalian tahu, mendekati seseorang yang pernah ditinggalkan itu lebih sulit dari yang kalian bayangkan" Jawab Yifan. ia ingat ketika orang itu pernah bilang ia sama sekali tidak berniat mencari sosok ayah bagi anaknya, karena ia bilang ia sudah cukup bahagia hidup berdua dengan sang buah hati.

"Jadi, dia ditinggalkan?"

"Iya. Dia bilang, ayah dari anaknya itu diculik dementor dan dibawa ke Azkaban atau semacam itu lah" Yifan terkekeh "Dia memang lucu sekali"

"Uhukk—"

Kekehan Yifan terhenti ketika mendengar Junmyeon tiba-tiba terbatuk "Kau kenapa?"

"A-ah tidak, aku tidak apa-apa" Junmyeon mengibaskan tangannya setelah ia meraup oksigen banyak-banyak. Lalu membiarkan Yifan kembali bercerita.

Mendengar kalimat Yifan tadi, hatinya mencelos, ia jadi ingat seseorang yang sejujurnya, sosoknya tak pernah berhenti menghantui pikirannya. Orang yang pernah mengucapkan kalimat yang sangat persis dengan apa yang Yifan bilang. Ya, selama ada di luar negeripun ia tak pernah bisa melupakan Yixing. Apalagi bayangan Yixing yang mengeluarkan air mata selalu membuat ulu hatinya ngilu.

Rasa bersalah selalu menghantuinya. Bagaimana kalau waktu itu Yixing tidak berbohong soal kehamilannya? Pertanyaan itu selalu sukses membuat Junmyeon mengerang frustasi dan membenci dirinya sendiri.

Ia benci dirinya yang terlalu pengecut dan malah membuat seolah Yixing adalah satu-satunya pihak yang patut disalahkan. Dan brengseknya dia, dia malah mengucapkan kata-kata yang sangat kurang ajar pada Yixingnya.

Junmyeon mendesah. _Yixing, apa kabarmu sekarang?_

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

a/n: Ini banyakan _flashback_ nya sulay yaaa xD dan bagian 'bikin Anson'-nya Rin skip dulu karena serius, aku belum siaaaph, lagipula ini kan ratenya T huhu *alasan. Oh iya yang minta KaiSoo, tenang, mereka bakalan dapet porsi yang lumayan kok :D

Oh iya, Aku juga masukin Austin dan Alan, fyi saja mereka itu salah satu otp Rin juga haha, dari band Of Mice and Men.

Terima kasih buat semua yang udah review, fav, follow, sama yang udah mendukung cerita ini yaa, dan ini lanjutannya. Semoga suka.

Mind to give review again?

Thanks to:

LittleOoh, Guest09, SFA30, lightsaberyeol, Guest, sam, Guest, kimdra, Guest, cumberbatch's, yxingbunny, Guest, hkysg, TaoTaoZiPanda, Yeri960, YuKillua-Kira, Guest, daebaektaeluv, Chii, Guest, Xiao yeliang, Anson, MinieZhang, D'eXcrucius Paripachuka, manurios1234, dazzle, Jung Eunhee, cici fu, Park Youngie, , yeojaakoriya23, lutfiah24k.


	3. Chapter 3

**Am I Your Father?**

 **Disclaimer: Karakter milik mereka sendiri**

 **Pair: SuLay, Slight KaiSoo, ChenMin, dan yang lainnya.**

 **Warning: BL, Bahasa campur aduk, Typo(s), OOC (untuk kebutuhan cerita), dan shi(t)netron sekali. Oh iya, anggap saja MPREG itu hal yang lumrah di sini.**

.

.

.

"Mamih sayang Anson, Paman Kyung sayang Anson, kita keluarga bahagia~"

Dengan suara cempreng tak bernada, Anson kecil bernyanyi dengan riangnya.

Kyungsoo yang menyaksikan konser kecil yang dilakukan Anson dengan sendok di tangan sebagai pengganti _microphone_ , tak bisa menahan senyumnya. Keluarga bahagia ya? yups keluarga bahagia, _indeed._

Setelah mereka berhasil melalui titik terberat dalam hidup mereka, mereka patut berbahagia, bukan? Waktu itu, Kyungsoo hanyalah pemuda yang baru lulus dari sekolah menengah atas dan seorang calon mahasiswa yang baru lulus ketika kejadian buruk itu terjadi. Alih-alih menikmati kehidupan dimana ia tidak perlu memikirkan tugas-tugas dan ujian untuk sejenak, ia malah harus bekerja paruh waktu demi mengumpulkan pundi-pundi uang untuk membantu Yixing, sahabatnya.

Ia juga mengorbankan kehidupan romansa remajanya hanya karena ia harus ikut andil mengurus seorang bocah hamil yang sama-sama baru lulus dari sekolah menengah atas, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sahabatnya. Ia enggan mengakui sebenarnya, tapi ia sudah menganggap bocah itu keluarganya.

Ia tidak sampai hati membiarkan Yixing hidup sendiri. Demi tuhan, Yixing hanyalah seorang remaja biasa. Ia tak sepatutnya melalui apa yang tidak seharusnya remaja lalui. Apalagi Yixing waktu itu bersikeras tidak mau tinggal kembali dengan orangtuanya, ia tidak mau membebani orangtuanya lebih dari ini, karena orang tua Yixing juga masih memiliki satu orang anak yang menjadi tanggungan.

 _Yups, such an angel he is._

Oleh karena itu, meskipun selalu memasang wajah _grumpy_ , Kyungsoo selalu ada di sisi pemuda bodoh sahabat satu-satunya itu. dan Yixingpun sangat beruntung memiliki Kyungsoo.

Tapi Kyungsoo diam-diam mengagumi Yixing sebenarnya. Jika ia yang mengalami hal itu, ia pasti sudah tinggal di panti rehabilitasi mental saat ini. _The hell_ , siapa yang tahan dengan situasi dimana kau yang notabene masih seorang bocah harus mengandung dan mengurus seorang bocah juga, dan orang yang membuatmu demikian tidak mau bertanggung jawab untuk sekedar menyokong kehidupan—finansial—mu. Kau bisa kehilangan akal sehat saat itu juga, kan?

Tapi ternyata Yixing berbeda, meskipun temannya itu idiot (p.s: Kyungsoo tak pernah merasa berdosa telah berpikir demikian), ia tetap tegar dan dengan telaten merawat jiwa lain yang ada dalam tubuhnya. Meskipun begitu, Kyungsoo tahu, jauh di dalam jiwanya… Yixing itu hancur.

Dan karena Kyungsoo tenggelam dalam pikirannya sedikit terlalu dalam, ia tidak menyadari makanan yang sedari tadi mereka tunggu sudah ada di hadapan mereka.

"Waaa~ kelihatannya enak sekali ya, Anson _baby_ "

"Iya mami, Anson mau, Anson mau" Anson menimpal dengan riang.

Setelah Yixing memotong steak sapi itu, Yixing membawa satu potong daging sapi yang ada di garpu menuju ke mulut Anson "Bruumm bruumm bruumm, mobilnya akan masuk garasi, garasinya buka yaa aaaa~"

Kyungsoo, yang jiwanya baru saja masuk sepenuhnya, memandang kedua pasangan ibu-anak itu.

"Aku pikir bermain ketika makan itu tidak diperbolehkan" Ujar Kyungsoo dan membuat Yixing menghentikan sejenak mobil-mobilannya "Kau disini adalah orang tua, Yixing. Seharusnya kau memberi contoh yang baik untuk anakmu" Tambahnya, pedas seperti biasa.

Yixing memutar bola matanya " _Yeah yeah I know_. Tapi Kyungie, hal ini juga yang biasa orang tua lakukan untuk membuat anaknya makan banyak. Apa kau tak pernah jadi anak kecil, huh?"

Kyungsoo terkekeh "Aku bercanda, Zhang Yixing"

Yixing menggembungkan pipinya lucu, meskipun sudah menjadi orang tua, kebiasaan merajuknya masih sama seperti dulu "Tapi wajahmu tak berkata demikian. _Seriously_ Kyung, kerutan di dahimu semakin seram saja"

Kyungsoo menaikkan kedua alisnya lalu menoel-noel dahinya sendiri "Oh ya?"

"Aku juga bercanda" Jawab Yixing, lalu sebelum Kyungsoo yang sudah membuka mulut bersuara, Yixing kembali berujar " _Anyway_ Kyungie, terima kasih untuk hari ini. sudah lama aku dan Anson tidak makan seenak ini. _bless your boss_ yang sudah membuatmu menjadi sebaik ini"

"Aku selalu baik, sih" Timpal Kyungsoo percaya diri. ah iya, hari ini Kyungsoo memang mengajak Yixing dan Anson jalan-jalan dan mentraktir mereka makanan karena ia di terima kerja di salah satu perusahaan _entertainment_ besar meskipun ijazah perguruan tingginya belum keluar. Jadi hitung-hitung selamatan, lah.

Dan jujur saja, melihat Anson seceria itu membuatnya merasa bahagia dan bangga bisa menyeret Yixing untuk libur dari kerjanya satu hari ini saja untuk mengajak Anson jalan-jalan. Ya, karena jarang sekali Anson bisa bersenang-senang menghabiskan waktu dengan 'mamih tercinta'nya karena maminya harus mencari uang untuk menyambung hidup. Haah, memang susah jika uang yang bicara sih ya.

Setelah agenda terakhir mereka selesai (baca:makan siang), mereka berjalan menuju perjalanan pulang.

"Ah sepertinya dompetku tertinggal di restoran tadi" Ujar Kyungsoo di tengah perjalanan setelah ia tidak bisa menemukan dompetnya di dalam tas.

"Oh ya? Ceroboh sekali Kyung"

"Kau dan Anson pulang duluan saja, aku akan kembali ke restoran itu. mudah-mudahan dompetnya masih ada di sana"

"Apa perlu aku temani?" Tanya Yixing.

Kyungsoo mengibaskan tangannya "Ah tidak usah. Aku sendiri saja" Jawabnya.

Yixing mengangguk kemudian tersenyum "Baiklah, hati-hati Kyung"

"Kau yang seharusnya hati-hati, Xing"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Kyungsoo berbalik hendak kembali ke restoran tempat makannya barusan dengan harapan dewi keberuntungan ada di pihaknya dan dompetnya bisa kembali dengan selamat sentosa. Ia berjalan dengan cepat karena bisa saja ada orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab dan malah membawa dompetnya,kan?

Tapi tunggu, suara berisik apa itu?

Ia yakin, ia sedang berada di jalan yang biasanya sepi. Ah, atau jangan-jangan sedang ada demo besar-besaran? Atau sedang ada lomba lari marathon?

Kyungsoo berhenti sejenak, ia menengok ke segala arah untuk menemukan sumber suara—dan ternyata suara itu berasal dari jeritan lebay kaum feminine yang sedang berlari-lari mengetak-ketukan kaki mereka seperti kuda di belakangnya.

Kyungsoo baru saja akan berteriak pada mereka untuk besikap seperti manusia biasa dan berjalan dengan normal ketika tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan—yang harus Kyungsoo akui, lembut dan wangi—menutup mulutnya, dan menyeretnya ke gang gelap terdekat.

Ia melebarkan kedua matanya, dan ia mulai panik. Tunggu tunggu tunggu,ada apa ini? apa ia sedang ada dalam suatu adegan di dalam film? Apa ia akan dibunuh? Apa disekitar sini ada cctv? Jadi jika ia benar-benar dibantai, akan ada barang bukti pembunuhnya dan ia tidak akan menjadi arwah penasaran.

Tapi, jika ia mati, bagaimana dengan Yixing? Ah bocah itu pasti bisa hidup sendiri. Bagaimana dengan Anson? Ya, kalau Yixing hidup, Anson juga pasti masih bisa hidup.

Tapi serius, apa ia benar-benar akan mati secepat ini? _for god's sake_ , ia tidak mau mati dalam keadaan virgin. Ya, meskipun ia memang terlihat tidak peduli dengan hal seperti itu, ia tetap manusia normal seperti yang lainnya. Ia juga ingin suatu saat ia bisa memiliki pasangan dan berkeluarga juga.

Kyungsoo berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melepaskan diri. Dadanya sudah sesak nyaris diambang kematian, dan ia harus segera meraup oksigen untuk mengisi paru-parunya jika ia tidak mau mati betulan saat ini juga. Tapi ternyata, tenaganya tidak sebanding dengan tenaga si penyekapnya. Tapi tidak, ia tidak semudah itu menyerah, ia masih tetap berusaha melepaskan diri dari pria itu. Sialan, si brengsek ini benar-benar ingin membunuhnya dengan perlahan.

Setelah beberapa saat, ia sadar tenanganya terbuang percuma. Ia ingin sekali memberikan simpati yang paling dalam kepada latihan fisiknya selama masa remaja untuk membuat otot-otonya kuat, karena dalam situasi seperti ini, ia malah seperti seorang kakek-kakek tak berdaya. Dan akhirnya, latihan fisik yang selama ini ia jalani percuma. Tidak menolong sama sekali.

Dan akhirnya, ia sudah tidak kuat. Kakinya melemas, matanya berkunang-kunang karena tubuhnya sudah mulai kekurangan oksigen dan membuatnya jatuh ke pelukan si penyekap dan karena itulah akhirnya tangan yang menutup saluran nafasnya menghilang.

"Ssshhh aku mohon diam, jangan berisik… mereka mengejarku"

Setelah meraup oksigen banyak-banyak, Kyungsoo mendongak, ia melihat seorang pemuda—tampan—berkulit tan menempelkan jari telunjuknya pada bibirnya, dengan mata yang berbinar menatap lembut kearahnya, ia seolah memohon pada Kyungsoo dengan cara nonverbal. Oh ia juga tersenyum manis yang membuatnya seolah manusia jelmaan malaikat.

Kyungsoo mendengus. Jelas sekali pemuda ini sedang memasang wajah palsunya. Seperti trik murahan untuk menggaet kaum-kaum tertentu. Cih, Kyungsoo bukan orang yang mudah percaya dengan hal seperti itu. oh tentu itu karena ia sudah banyak belajar dari pengalaman hidup Yixing, jadi ia sudah tahu bahwa sikap manis seperti itu adalah palsu.

"Brengsek, kau hampir membunuhku dan sekarang kau berani menyuruhku untuk diam?"

"Ssshht sssshhht kumohon diamlah. Jika kau bersuara, mereka akan melihat kita" Pemuda yang terlihat lebih muda darinya itu berbisik sambil kembali menyimpan telunjuknya pada bibir Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menepis tangan pemuda itu "Lalu kenapa jika mereka melihat kita? Biar mereka tahu kau hampir membunuh—aww"

Belum sempat Kyungsoo menyelesaikan kalimatnya, punggungnya terlebih dahulu menubruk dinding oleh perbuatan pemuda tan di hadapannya ini. Melihat mata berbinar tadi berubah menatapnya tajam, Kyungsoo jadi bungkam.

"Jika kau memang tak mau diam, aku yang akan membuatmu diam"

Kyungsoo yang masih bungkam semakin bungkam saat sebuah benda kenyal dan lembut menempel di bibirnya.

Di bibir perawannya.

Oh. _#Rip-Do-Kyungsoo's-first-kiss._

Kyungsoo hanya bisa melongo idiot di tengah gema suara teriakan-teriakan para kaum feminine tadi karena terlalu _shock_ , oh atau karena pemuda tan tampan bak super model tipikal pemuda yang selalu hadir di dalam mimpi basah seseorang mencuri ciuman pertamanya?

 _For god's sake!_ Ia tidak sungguh tidak mengerti dengan keadaannya saat ini. pikirannya seolah _blank._ Yang ia ingat, ia hanya ingin mengambil dompetnya kembali dan sekarang malah mengalami hal ini. ya _lord_ , apa salahku? Ia membatin. Lagipula, ia juga tidak mengerti apa faedahnya orang itu menyekapnya.

"B-brengsek! A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Setelah Kyungsoo kembali mengumpulkan kesadarannya, ia kembali berontak dalam pelukan pria itu yang justru malah membuatnya seolah memberikan akses kepada pemuda itu untuk menjamahnya.

"Ah maaf, habisnya kau tidak mau diam. Jadi aku malah kelepasan"

"Hah? Kelepasan katamu?—"

"Shhh" Pemuda itu berbisik tepat di telinganya dan membuat bulu kuduk Kyungsoo berdiri. Meskipun jeritan-jeritan kecil masih menggema, Kyungsoo masih bisa merasakan getaran yang ada di suara pemuda itu "Aku hanya memintamu untuk diam, _cutie_ "

 _Cutie? The fuck_ , ia benar-benar ingin menendang pemuda ini.

Tapi sebelum Kyungsoo mewujudkan keinginannya, ia kembali memekik ketika sepasang tangan tan itu menangkap dua bongkahan pantatnya entah sengaja atau tidak "Shh _please please,_ diamlah. Kalau kau bisa kooperatif sebentar saja, nanti aku akan mengajakmu kencan. Kau pasti senang, kan?

Kyungsoo memberengut. Dia, pemuda di hadapannya, datang entah dari mana dan melakukan pelecehan kepadanya dengan percaya diri mengklaim bahwa Kyungsoo akan senang diajak kencan olehnya? Yang benar saja!

Dan hal itu membuat Kyungsoo kembali mengumpulkan kekuatanya untuk memberontak "Apa yang kau bicarakan brengsek? Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu" Teriak Kyungsoo sambil menggosok bibirnya dengan punggung tangan untuk menghilangkan sisa-sisa ciuman nista itu.

Pemuda itu memasang wajah cengo "Kau… benar-benar tidak mengenalku?" Tanyanya kaget seolah hal itu adalah hal yang tidak wajar "Setelah kau dengan manisnya mendesah karena ciumanku, kau masih tidak mengenalku?"

Wajah Kyungsoo memerah tanpa bisa dicegah. Sialan, kenapa bocah ini membawa-bawa ciuman 'tidak sengaja'-nya lagi?

"Me-memangnya kau siapa sampai aku harus mengenalmu? Apa kau sejenis presiden Korea?"

Bocah itu kembali melongo untuk sejenak. Sesaat terpana dengan wajah _tsundere_ yang ditampilkan pemuda kecil di depannya.

"Ya-ya aku memang bukan pejabat negara, sih" Jawabnya. Kemudian ia menarik kembali kedua pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo dan menempelkannya di dinding belakang Kyungsoo "Kalau begitu, perkenalkan, aku Kim Kai. Bagaimana kalau kita kencan berdua supaya kau bisa mengenalku lebih dekat, hm?"

Si Kai itu menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan anomali dan Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan tatapan seolah akan memakannya hidup-hidup, terlihat seram sebenarnya, tapi ternyata tatapannya itu malah memantul tak berefek pada pemuda Kai itu.

"Persetan dengan namamu—ammhhh—brengsek! Kenapa kau menciumku lagi?"

Kai tersenyum miring "Owh _cutie_ , kau terlalu banyak mengucapkan kata-kata kasar. Kata seperti itu tidak baik, kau tahu? Oh tapi aku sudah punya cara untuk membuat bibir mungil itu berhenti mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Kai kembali menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Kyungsoo. _Bless the power of kepepet_ , Kyungsoo sudah membunyikan alarm tanda bahayanya dan membuatnya berpikir cepat dan—

DUAGHH

—lutut Kyungsoo bersarang tepat di selangkangan Kai dan itu membuatnya seketika melepaskan genggaman tangannya. tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Kyungsoo membiarkan Kai berguling di tanah kesakitan dan langsung saja berlari. Lari sejauh mungkin dari makhluk tampan yang bernama Kai itu.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang Kyung—eh? kau kenapa Kyungie?"

Do Kyungsoo, dengan pakaian yang sudah tidak jelas bentuknya hanya tersenyum kikuk,

Yixing melihat Kyungsoo dengan seksama. Dengan rambut acak-acakan dan kemeja kotak-kotak yang sudah kusut seperti lupa disetrika padahal Kyungsoo paling tidak bisa berpakaian kusut, Yixing mengambil sebuah konklusi "Kau… seperti habis diperkosa, Kyung"

Kyungsoo melongo sesaat. Kemudian menggaruk tengkuknya dengan kikuk "Y-yaa, _kind of_ " Jawabnya. Kemudian ia memalingkan wajah kearah lain. malu berat menceritakan pada lawan bicara.

Yixing terdiam sejenak, otaknya masih mencerna maksud dari jawaban Kyungsoo " _K-kind of_?" gumamnya. Lalu sedetik kemudian ia melebarkan kedua matanya "Apa? Apa yang disentuh Kyung?" Yixing lalu memegang-megang Kyungsoo dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala "Disini? Disini? Atau… jangan bilang… disini?"

Kyungsoo yang tidak menyangka akan mendapat reaksi berlebihan dari Yixing menghela nafas lelah "Ia tidak sampai menyentuh sedalam itu"

"Lalu? Apa yang dia sentuh Kyungie?" Yixing masih panik, tidak sadar di sana ada Anson yang hanya bisa melihat mereka dengan tatapan bingung.

Dengan ragu, Kyungsoo menyentuh bibirnya sendiri "Di-dia, menciumku" cicitnya pelan. Sial, kenapa wajahnya terasa memanas ketika mengingat kejadian itu. ah, wajahnya memerah karena kesal, yups karena kesal.

Kembali menghela nafas panjang untuk menormalkan kembali irama jantungnya, Kyungsoo memandang Yixing yang sedang balas memandangnya dalam diam. Kemudian hening. hanya terdengar suara Anson yang menggumamkan nyanyian kecil sambil melukis sesuatu di buku gambarnya. Anson tidak mengerti dengan apa yang mami dan pamannya bicarakan, jadi ia memutuskan untuk mengerjakan tugas menggambarnya saja.

Kyungsoo merasa canggung. Yeah, ia tahu memang berlebihan kalau hanya dicium saja kau bilangnya hampir di perkosa. Tapi menurutnya itu sama saja. Ini yang dicium bibir perawannya loh? ciuman pertamanya!

"Yeah. _That's it Kyung_ " Yixing akhirnya bersuara "Ayo kita berangkat"

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahi. Sungguh gagal paham dengan apa yang dibicarakan Yixing. "Berangkat kemana?" Tanyanya polos.

"Ya kita berangkat ke kantor polisi Kyung. Ayo kita laporkan si brengsek itu ke polisi atas tindakan pelecehan!" Jawab Yixing datar sambil berjalan menuju pintu.

"Ha-hah? Hei—kau tidak serius kan, Zhang Yixing?"

Yixing berhenti sejenak, dan dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca ia menghampiri Kyungsoo dan memegang kedua pundaknya "Tentu saja aku serius Do Kyungsoo—"

"Hah? ta-tapi—"

" _Bloody hell_ , ia sudah mengambil ciuman pertamamu"

"—Yixing dengar—"

"Tapi kau tenang saja Kyungie—"

"KAU YANG SEHARUSNYA TENANG, ZHANG YIXING!"

Dan ya, butuh waktu beberapa saat untuk akhirnya Kyungsoo bisa membuat Yixing tenang. Sekarang, Kyungsoo yang sudah lelah membaringkan badannya di lantai. Ia lelah, sungguh. Menenangkan Yixing yang panik itu bisa dianalogikan seperti mengasuh puluhan anak gorilla yang sedang kelaparan.

Kyungsoo melihat Yixing yang sedang menyeduh tehnya. Ia tersenyum. Ia sebenarnya mengerti kenapa Yixing bisa bersikap seperti itu. Yixing hanya terlalu menyayanginya, dan Yixing tidak mau Kyungsoo mengalami apa yang ia alami.

Oh, itu menjurus kepada orang yang membuatnya demikian, ya. Bukan Anson. Yixing sama-sekali tidak pernah menyesal telah memiliki malaikat kecil berbentuk anak manis seperti Anson, ia justru merasa Anson adalah karunia terindah yang pernah tuhan berikan kepadanya.

Dan akhirnya, untuk malam ini, Kyungsoo harus menginap di rumah Yixing.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo membolak-balikan badannya sedemikian rupa di depan sebuah cermin berukuran sepertiga tubuhnya. Setelah merasa penampilannya sudah sempurna, ia tersenyum puas.

"Wah Kyungsoo, rapi sekali hari ini" Suara Yixing yang baru saja selesai membereskan piring-piring bekas sarapan membuat Kyungsoo menoleh dan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari cermin.

"Iya Xing, hari ini akan ada pertemuan dengan model-model baru, jadi ya aku juga harus menyeimbangi penampilan mereka. Atau setidaknya tidak terlalu _malu-malui-in_ lah"

"Hmm" Yixing mengangguk paham, kemudian ia mendudukan diri di kursi sambil menunggu Anson selesai bersiap-siap. "Hari yang penting, ya"

Kyungsoo ikut menududukan diri, kemudian mengangguk "Iya, bisa dibilang begitu"

"Kalau begitu, kau tidak boleh terlambat, Kyungie"

"Tenang saja, pertemuannya tidak sepagi ini kok" Jawab Kyungsoo "Ah, bicara soal terlambat… bukannya kau yang seharusnya hari ini tidak terlambat Xing?"

Merasa diingatkan, Yixing menepuk dahinya sendiri "Ya ampun, kenapa aku bisa lupa kalau hari ini akan ada yang mem _booking_ restoran tempatku bekerja—ah Anson _baby_ , ayo cepat mami harus buru-buru"

Lalu terdengar sahutan dari dalam kamar "Iya mami, sebentar"

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah melihat Yixing yang kelewat tergesa-gesa yang justru malah membuatnya semakin lama bersiap. Hah, Yixing memang selalu saja begitu.

.

.

.

"Anson dengar, di sekolah Anson harus berteman baik dengan setiap orang, Anson tidak boleh nakal dan Anson harus selalu hormat pada guru-guru Anson. Lalu Anson juga harus belajar dengan rajin ya"

" _Roger_ , mami"

Anson mengangguk-angguk paham. Meskipun sudah terlambat, Yixing masih tetap saja merasa harus memberikan wejangan pada Anson yang sebenarnya monoton. Kalimatnya selalu persis dengan kalimat kemarinnya, dan besokpun, wejangannya pasti masih yang itu.

Meskipun begitu toh Anson senang-senang saja. Ia selalu merasa sangat diperhatikan ketika maminya memberikan nasihat. Ya walaupun memang maminya hanya mengulang wejangan kemarin. Dengan pikiran polos Anson, Anson malah berpikir kalau maminya punya _replay button_ di badannya.

Dan Yixing yang sedang dalam mode 'orang tua' selalu terlihat serius, meskipun ia tahu ia bukan orang tua yang baik, tapi ia tidak ingin anaknya juga _blangsak_ sepertinya. Hal yang menurutnya wajar untuk diharapkan setiap orang tua. Tapi karena ia terlalu serius, ia sampai tidak fokus dengan apa yang ada di depannya dan—

Duaghh

"Aww, ouch"

—dahinya bercumbu mesra dengan tiang listrik. Dan ia bersyukur hanya ada anaknya di sana yang melihat kecerobohannya.

Pemuda berlesung pipi itu meringis, merasakan dahinya berdenyut akibat cumbuan tiang itu. Ia sekarang mengutuk siapapun yang meletakan tiang listrik di sana. Oh ayolah, kenapa harus memasang tiang listrik di jalan, tidak bisakah mereka meletakannya di tempat lain?

Ya, pikiran yang sangat bijak.

"Mami mami tidak apa-apa?" Suara Anson membuat gerakan pada telapak tangan Yixing yang sedang mengelus dahinya sendiri berhenti. Ia lalu menengok pada Anson yang sedang berkaca-kaca. ia memang sangat tidak bisa melihat Yixing kesakitan.

"A-ah, mami tidak apa-apa sayang" Jawabnya sambil mengelus kepala Anson "Mami hanya mengetes seberapa kuat tulang tengkorak mami"

Anson menatap Yixing dengan seksama. kemudian tersenyum lega "Begitu ya"

"Iya _baby_ , dan lihat, kepala mami tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Anson mengangguk lucu "Iya, hebaaaat. Ternyata paman Kyungsoo itu benar ya mi"

"Memangnya paman Kyung pernah bilang apa pada Anson?"

"Paman Kyung bilang, kepala mami saaaaangaaat keras, sampai-sampai pisau manapun tak akan bisa membelah kepala mamih" Jawab Anson, seolah hal itu adalah hal yang paling hebat yang pernah ada di dunia ini.

"Ah-ahaha" Yixing tersenyum, secara terpaksa "Iya, ya"

 _Well_ , ya, keras, secara kiasan.

Meskipun ada sedikit hambatan, akhirnya mereka sampai di depan sebuah ruangan manis berwarna biru khas taman kanak-kanak. Di dalamnya Yixing bisa melihat banyak mainan-mainan untuk membuat proses pembelajaran menjadi lebih menyenangkan.

Kemudian Yixing berbalik hendak kembali menuju tempatnya bekerja setelah ia mendapat satu kecupan di pipinya dari Anson. Ia berjalan dengan buru-buru setelah sebelumnya ia mengangguk formalitas kepada guru Anson yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu kelas.

Biasanya, ia akan menunggu Anson sampai Anson masuk kelas dan memulai pembelajaran, tapi karena jadwal kerjanya hari ini lebih pagi, ya, karena ada yang menyewa tempat itu untuk acara, jadi ia hanya bisa mengantar Anson sampai depan pintu kelas.

Setelah maminya hilang dari pandangan, Anson yang hendak masuk ke dalam kelas menghentikan sejenak langkahnya ketika ia mendengar suara dua orang dewasa sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Ia menengok untuk sekedar melihat mereka.

"Junmyeon _hyung_ , _seriously,_ kenapa aku harus ikut ke sini? Kau tahu, sekarang aku ada pertemuan dengan agensiku" Rajuk salah seorang dari dua orang itu.

"Jangan mengeluh Jongin. Kau juga harus tahu sekolah Daeul. Karena kau juga ada piket untuk mengantar Daeul ke sekolah selama Minseok _hyung_ masih ada di Francis" Timpal seorang yang dipanggil Junmyeon _hyung_ itu.

Mengacuhkan tampang cemberut Jongin, Junmyeon menghampiri seorang gadis yang berdiri di ambang pintu yang ia yakini guru kelas keponakannya.

"Emm… permisi?" Junmyeon menyapa gadis yang sedang memandang ke dalam kelas dengan nada yang lembut menenangkan. Sepertinya, skill komunikasi bahasa Koreanya masih sama bagusnya dengan dulu. Dan ya, sikap bersahajanyapun masih tetap mendarah daging.

Mendengar suara, gadis itu agak tersentak dan langsung menghadap kearah Junmyeon "A-ah. Maaf. Selamat pagi, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanyanya sesopan mungkin, agak tidak enak karena ia terlalu fokus melihat murid-muridnya sehingga ia tidak menyadari eksistensi kedua pemuda tampan di hadapannya itu.

"Ah, perkenalkan, aku Kim Junmyeon dan ini adikku Kim Jongin. kami kesini mengantarkan keponakan kami. Dia murid pindahan" Jawab Junmyeon sambil memperlihatkan Daeul yang sedang anteng berdiri di belakang kaki pamannya itu "Ayo Daeul sayang, perkenalkan dirimu"

"Oh, Kim Daeul, kah?" Tanya gadis itu dengan senyum lebar, kemudian ia berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Daeul "Ayo sini, sayang—ah Anson, coba kesini" Panggilnya kepada Anson yang kebetulan masih berdiri di sana.

Anson menghampiri mereka. "Ha-halo" Sapanya pada Daeul. "Aku Anson" Lanjutnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya hendak bersalam.

Dengan perlahan Daeul mulai bergerak dari belakang kaki Junmyeon. Ia menyambut tangan Anson dengan gugup, wajar, karena dia ada di lingkungan baru yang sama sekali tidak ia kenali "A-aku Daeul" ujarnya.

Setelah Daeul menerima uluran tangannya, Anson tersenyum hangat. Kemudian Anson menuntun tangan Daeul menuju kelas dan memperkenalkan Daeul pada teman-temannya, dengan sikap hangat Anson, Daeul seolah melupakan rasa gugupnya saat itu juga. Dan Junmyeon yang melihat itu ikut tersenyum. Ia merasa senang melihat keponakannya bisa berbaur dengan baik, dan entah kenapa, ia juga merasa senang melihat senyuman anak yang bernama Anson itu.

"Hey, _hyung_. Kenapa kau terus memandang anak itu?" Tanya Jongin yang melihat kakaknya terus memandang Anson meskipun Anson sudah ada di dalam kelas. "Ah apa jangan-jangan—"

"Tidak, Jongin!" potong Junmyeon. Tahu betul arah pembicaraan adik bungsunya itu. ya, bisa-bisa ia dituduh memikirkan hal tidak senonoh pada anak di bawah umur meskipun sebenarnya ia sendiri tidak sadar bahwa ia memandang anak itu. Tapi serius, Junmyeon merasa familiar dengan anak itu. ya, anak itu mengingatkannya pada… seseorang.

Wajahnya, senyumnya, sikapnya, sama persis dengan orang itu. Ah, memikirkan itu membuat ulu hatinya ngilu. Ia ingin sekali bertemu orang itu, banyak sekali hal-hal yang ingin ia sampaikan dan diam-diam ia selalu berdoa takdir akan berbaik hati dan mempertemukan mereka kembali.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

a/n : Naaah Jun udah ketemu Anson wkwkwk. Daan buat kak Chenma…. Aaaaa akhirnya ada yang ngenotis kalimat itu haha dan yups. Kyungsoo udah diajak kencan (in a weird way) sama supermodel dan akhirnya Anson juga ketemu sama bapaknyaaa xDD tapi sama mamihnya belum hehe sabaar yaaaa xD

Terima kasih buat semua yang udah review, fav, follow, sama yang udah mendukung cerita ini yaa, dan ini lanjutannya. Semoga suka.

Mind to give review again?

Thanks to:

D'eXcrusius Paripachuka, yxingbunny, lunch27, Guest, darssi, Beybey, pororo023, SFA30, heeriztator, d14napink, TaoTaoZiPanda, anson, Guest, hkysg, Guest09, daebaektaeluv, Guest, maiolibel, qwertyxing, Park Youngie, Yeri960, 21hana, lightsaberyeol, juliakie, cumberbatch, fififu, YuKillua-Kira, MinieZhang, chenma, Aakjendol, myunicorn91, SLhan, Xiao yueliang, Naruhina Sri Alwas, RainEXO, VinKev Rin Fujoshi'24 KJS'11, llll, CandytoPuppy, flowerblomming 2024, UnA Na, kaxo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Am I Your Father?**

 **Disclaimer: Karakter milik mereka sendiri**

 **Pair: SuLay, Slight KaiSoo, ChenMin, dan yang lainnya.**

 **Warning: BL, Bahasa campur aduk, Typo(s), OOC (untuk kebutuhan cerita), dan shi(t)netron sekali. Oh iya, anggap saja MPREG itu hal yang lumrah di sini.**

.

.

.

Yixing terus berlari menabrak apapun yang menghalangi jalannya. Entah itu benda ataupun manusia, ia tidak peduli. Yang ada di pikirannya hanya ada satu: Anson, buah hatinya.

Yixing seolah mendapat serangan jantung kecil ketika ia mendengar suara tangis Anson ketika ia menerima telpon dari guru sang anak di sekolah. Awalnya ia tidak menaruh curiga sama sekali ketika tiba-tiba di tengah pekerjaannya, ia menerima sebuah panggilan telepon.

Ketika ia mengangkat telepon itu, ia tahu ada sesuatu yang salah.

Awalnya ia pikir yang menjadi _backsound_ suara panik guru Anson adalah suara kucing yang sedang berkelahi atau sejenisnya, tapi setelah ia kembali mendengar dengan seksama, ia jadi yakin. Itu bukan suara kucing, melainkan suara Anson yang menangis.

Yixing tahu itu meskipun suara gurunya yang panik masih mendominasi. Ia tidak akan salah mengenali suara tangis seperti kucing _kejepit_ milik putranya. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung berlari _sprint_ menuju sekolah Anson setelah sebelumnya ia pamit izin pulang awal pada managernya.

Ia tidak peduli apakah ia diizinkan atau tidak oleh sang manager (yeah, karena _literally_ ia hanya berteriak dan langsung berlari tanpa mendengar jawaban dari sang manager). Ia berusaha untuk tenang dan mengingatkan diri untuk tidak bertingkah gegabah saking paniknya. Meskipun tetap, hal itu tidak bisa membantu mengurangi rasa khawatirnya sama sekali.

Ketika ia sampai di sana, ia seolah mendapat _mini heart attack part_ 2 ketika ia melihat dahi putranya bengkak—benjol—dan memerah.

"Anson… Anson _baby_ , kenapa bisa seperti ini, sayang?" Tanyanya panik sambil memeriksa putranya dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala, takutnya selain benjolan di dahi, ada cedera lain yang dialami Anson. Namun Anson hanya memeluknya erat dengan suara tangis yang sudah mulai memelan, yah, tak lagi memekakkan telinga.

Kemudian netranya menangkap seorang pemuda kecil yang terlihat asing berdiri di belakang kaki gurunya, menunduk murung. Tersirat sekali ia sedang ketakutan.

Ah, apa bocah ini yang membuat Ansonnya cedera? Malaikat kecilnya cedera?

Kalau memang iya, ia tidak habis pikir kenapa ada orang yang tega menyakiti Anson. Anson, anaknya yang manis, jelmaan malaikat, baik hati, tidak sombong dan—kadang—rajin menabung bukan tipe anak yang akan menyakiti orang lain, ia juga tidak pernah berkelahi dengan orang lain.

 _Well_ ya, meskipun kadang Anson sering bertengkar dengan Kyungsoo karena paman manisnya itu selalu menolak menjatuhkan harga dirinya untuk dijadikan tuan putri di kerajaan kecil milik Anson—ah tapi tetap saja.

Err… ya memang, Anson memang ada dalam mode _devil_ nya kadang-kadang. Tapi Yixing benar-benar serius ketika ia berkata bahwa Anson itu pemalu jika dihadapkan dengan orang baru.

"Ma-maafkan Daeul, _mommy_ Anson"

Cicitan kecil itu tertangap jelas oleh indra pendengaran Yixing, menoleh, ia melihat bocah Daeul itu sedang memerintil ujung bajunya. Lalu ketika ia melihat satu titik air di muncul di sudut mata anak itu, semua prasangka buruk menguap begitu saja.

Ia tidak mungkin menyalahkan anak yang sudah jelas-jelas merasa bersalah itu kan? _Heck_ , dia bukan orang tua arrogant yang akan menyalahkan anak kecil atas apa yang terjadi dengan anaknya.

Yixing tersenyum hangat, berusaha menenangkan Daeul yang tubuh kecilnya semakin bergetar "Memangnya apa yang terjadi?"

Daeul mendongak, matanya semakin berkaca-kaca. _Shit_ , apa Yixing salah bicara?

"Ta-tadi waktu Daeul dan Anson berkeliling sekolah, Anson tersandung kakinya sendiri, lalu Anson jatuh dan kepalanya menabrak tembok"

Yixing melongo senejak. Tunggu. Jadi… itu bukan salah anak itu kan? Ya, Anson jatuh karena tersandung kakinya sendiri jadi anak itu tidak bersalah—

Bukan itu masalahnya!

"Err… nak Daeul, lalu kenapa Daeul minta maaf? Itu bukan salah Daeul kok"

Daeul kembali mendongak, dengan suara bergetar Daeul menjawab "Ta-tapi tetap saja, Daeul tidak bisa melindungi Anson—hiks"

Yixing seolah tersedak ludahnya sendiri ketika mendengar kata-kata manis dari bibir mungil bocah itu. Hatinya tergelitik. _Seriously_ , anaknya yang baru berumur empat tahun jalan ke lima tahun ini sudah ada yang ingin melindungi?

Yixing tersenyum kecil sambil tangannya masih tetap mengusap-usap punggung Anson yang masih ada di pelukannya. Ah. Anak-anak zaman sekarang cepat sekali besarnya. Mungkin karena faktor zaman yang semakin maju jadi pikiran anak-anak juga seolah didongkrak naik. Tapi toh, meskipun begitu, Yixing tetap saja merasa lucu.

Dengan senyum yang masih mengurva di bibirnya, Yixing mengusap kepala Daeul yang masih berkaca-kaca dengan sebelah tangannya. "Tidak apa-apa Daeul sayang" Ujarnya menenangkan. Lalu ibu jarinya mengusap buliran air mata yang sudah siap keluar dari sudut mata Daeul "Jangan menangis ya, nanti kalau Daeul menangis juga, siapa yang akan meredakan tangis Anson"

Mendengar itu, mata berkaca Daeul menatap Yixing yang sedang tersenyum lembut kearahnya. Meneguk ludah sekali, Daeul kemudian menggenggam satu tangan Yixing dengan kedua tangan kecilnya "Daeul tidak akan menangis. Daeul janji nanti Daeul akan melindungi Anson"

Mata Daeul menyiratkan sebuah kesungguhan dan itu membuat Yixing terpana sesaat. Sungguh, ia gemas sekali dengan makhluk kecil di hadapannya. Kemudian ia kembali terkekeh kecil "Iya sayang. Paman titip Anson ya".

Dengan mantap, Daeul menganguk "Iya, _mommy_ Anson"

"Anson juga, nanti lebih hati-hati ya sayang"

Anson yang masih sesegukan berusaha bersuara "Iya—hiks— _mommy_ " kemudian ia menoleh kearah Daeul, lalu tersenyum "Terima kasih, Daeul"

Semburat merah muncul begitu saja dari pipi pemuda kecil itu "A-ah i-iya" jawabnya salah tingkah. Entah pergi kemana rasa bersalahnya tadi.

"Kalau begitu, kami pulang dulu ya, Daeul"

.

.

.

Dan _well_ , Daeul memang tidak menangis. Tapi wajahnya yang masih saja ditekuk dengan bibir yang dimajukan membuat sang ayah yang baru saja pulang dari kantor dengan pamannya mengernyit bingung.

"Daeul kenapa?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Daeul malah memalingkan wajahnya dengan bibir yang semakin maju. Mendapat reaksi yang tak terduga dari anaknya, Jongdae kemudian memandang Jongin dengan tatapan seolah berkata _kau-apakan-anakku-Jongin?_

Sadar akan ditatap, Jongin menghentikan kunyahannya pada cemilan kacang tanahnya. "Aku tak akan heran jika aku yang disalahkan" Ujarnya mendahului.

Ia yakin, _hyung_ nya itu akan menyalahkannya. Ya, Jongdae memang selalu begitu, entah kenapa. (Karena sang _istri_ masih belum pulang, mungkin?) Padahal tadi ia sudah bela-bela tidak jadi menghadiri pertemuan dengan agensinya demi menjemput Daeul.

Ya memang seharusnya pertemuannya itu di pagi hari, tapi _curse the damn traffic_ , gara-gara itu pada jam pulang Daeul, Jongin masih di perjalanan. Dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membatalkan pertemuannya dan menjemput Daeul saja. Ia tidak mau terkena damprat omelan Jongdae yang akan terus berputar seperti kaset rusak selama 24/7. Tidak, terima kasih, ia masih sayang organ pendengarannya.

Jongdae menghela nafas lelah "Kau ini ya selalu saja sentimen—"

"Kata orang yang selalu menyalahkan adiknya yang tampan ini atas segala sesuatu" Potong Jongin cepat. Ia tahu, jika Jongdae bicara, ujung-ujungnya nanti ia akan semakin salah.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua" Lerai Junmyeon. Lelah melihat kedua saudaranya tak pernah akur. Sebagai anak kedua, ia merasa bertanggung jawab untuk menengahi si sulung dan si bungsu itu.

Setelah dua Kim itu diam, Junmyeon menghampiri Daeul dan duduk di sampingnya "Daeul kenapa sayang? Apa ada yang tidak Daeul suka di sekolah baru?" Tanyanya lembut dan hanya mendapat gelengan dari Daeul. Tapi ya, itu lebih baik daripada reaksinya pada pertanyaan ayahnya sendiri. dan jujur saja, itu membuat Jongdae merasa dikalahkan, entah mengapa.

Daeul mulai bergerak menghadap Junmyeon "Paman Jun, tadi Anson jatuh, kepalanya benjol"

Anson? Ah, Junmyeon ingat. Anson itu anak manis yang mirip sekali seperti seseorang di masa lalunya itu. dan dia… tunggu! Jatuh?

Junmyeon terperangah, entah kenapa rasa khawatir menjalari hatinya mendengar anak itu kecelakaan "Lalu, bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?"

Daeul menggeleng "Daeul tidak tahu"

"Lalu kenapa jadi Daeul yang cemberut? Bukannya yang sakit itu—siapa tadi? Ah Anson, ya?" Tanya Jongdae yang membuat Junmyeon ingin menepuk dahinya sendiri. sungguh, kakaknya itu benar-benar tidak bisa membaca suasana.

" _Daddy_ kenapa bicara seperti itu?" Bentak Daeul "Bukannya _daddy_ yang bilang bahwa kita harus peduli dengan orang?"

Jongdae bungkam. Sadar ia salah bicara. Junmyeon dan Jongin ingin tertawa saat itu juga. Ah, Daeul memang anak cerdas, tak heran sih, darah Kim mengalir di tubuhnya.

"Jadi, Daeul sedih karena Anson jatuh?" Tanya Junmyeon.

Daeul mengangguk, bibirnya kembali maju "Iya. Habisnya tadi Anson jatuh ketika berkeliling sekolah dengan Daeul. Padahal seharusnya Daeul melindungi Anson kan, paman?"

Junmyeon dan kedua Kim lainnya saling berpandangan. _Ya lord,_ kenapa Kim kecil itu bisa berpikiran ke sana? Ah, anak-anak zaman sekarang.

"Ya sudah, besok kan Daeul bertemu lagi dengan Anson" Jongdae menenangkan putranya, tidak mau kalah.

"Kalau besok Anson tidak sekolah, bagaimana?"

Jongdae diam sejenak "A-ah—kalau begitu, Daeul bisa menengok Anson di rumahnya, kan?"

"Dengan _Daddy_?"

Jongdae tersenyum—meringis ketika ia melihat binaran di mata putranya. Ia ingin sekali menemani Daeul sebenarnya, tapi karena tuntutan tanggung jawabnya sebagai kepala perusahaan tidak bisa ditinggalkan, ia jadi tidak bisa menemani sang anak.

"Err… dengan—paman Jongin?"

Yang dilempar tanggung jawab menoleh seketika "Kenapa aku? Besok aku ada pertemuan dengan agensiku. Tidak enak jika aku harus membatalkannya lagi"

"Ya sudah denganku saja" Timpal Junmyeon. Entah kenapa ia juga ingin sekali menengok anak itu.

"Janji?"

"Iya. Janji!"

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menghirup oksigen dalam-dalam sebelum ia mengetuk pintu rumah Yixing. Ia tidak mau menampilkan wajah kusutnya di depan sahabatnya itu. Hidup Yixing sudah kusut, ia tidak mau menambah kekusutannya dengan wajah kusutnya.

Bagaimana tidak kusut? Setelah kau berlari _sprint_ seperti seorang yang kesetanan hanya untuk segera sampai di sebuah perusahaan _entertainment_ tepat waktu. Karena apa? Karena boss-nya akan benar-benar membunuhnya jika ia datang terlambat.

Sial.

Kyungsoo benar-benar mengutuk kemacetan yang terjadi. Ia juga mengutuk bossnya yang tiba-tiba menelponnya dan berkata ia harus datang sebelum jam perjanjian karena si super model yang akan menjadi tanggung jawabnya sudah ada di jalan. Pokoknya ia mengutuk segalanya.

Ia sudah bilang bahwa ia terjebak macet, tapi bossnya seolah tidak peduli dan ia bilang ia tidak mau tahu, Kyungsoo harus ada di sana secepatnya. Sialan. Apa bossnya pikir Kyungsoo itu seorang superman yang bisa langsung terbang ke sana?

Mau tidak mau ia harus turun dari bus yang ia tumpangi dan berlari menuju kantornya dengan kedua kakinya. Ia sudah hampir gila, apalagi suara-suara klakson mobil yang ditekan oleh pengendara norak yang tidak sabaran semakin membuat kepalanya hampir pecah.

Oh, bossnya pasti sangat berterima kasih kepadanya karena ia sungguh berdedikasi pada pekerjaannya sampai seperti ini.

Haha.

 _Bullshit._

Dan yang membuat darah Kyungsoo semakin naik ke ubun-ubun adalah cengiran kuda bossnya ketika ia sampai di depan lobi perusahaan.

"Model kita tidak jadi datang. Terjebak macet, katanya"

Sungguh. Saat itu Kyungsoo ingin menelan seluruh bumi beserta isinya.

Setelah ia merapikan diri, Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu rumah Yixing. Ia kesana karena hari ini jadwalnya untuk menjaga Anson karena Yixing harus kerja malam. Tapi, kenapa Yixing tidak kunjung membukakan pintu?

"Yixing?" Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu itu untuk kedua kalinya. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian, pintu akhirnya terbuka dengan sosok Yixing yang masih dalam balutan baju santainya. Wajahnya terlihat lelah, mungkin ini karena tadi pekerjaannya di restoran sangat banyak, Kyungsoo berspekulasi.

"Loh Xing, kau belum bersiap-siap?" Tanya Kyungsoo. agak tidak tega sebenarnya. Ia yang hanya harus berlari-lari saja sampai merasa selelah ini, apalagi Yixing yang harus bekerja sekeras itu. Kyungsoo sepertinya memang harus lebih bersyukur atas pekerjaannya.

"Ah, Anson sakit. Hari ini aku tidak akan masuk kerja dulu"

"Anson sakit?" Tanya Kyungsoo antara khawatir dan tidak percaya. Anson itu jarang sakit, bahkan Anson itu termasuk anak yang kelebihan energy.

Yixing mengangguk "Iya Kyung. Tadi kepalanya terbentur tembok, sekarang dia jadi demam"

Kyungsoo melangkah masuk. Aroma obat-obatan dan minyak kayu putih langsung tercium oleh indra penciumannya, campuran dari kedua aroma itu membuat kepala Kyungsoo jadi agak pening.

Lalu ia menghampiri Anson yang sedang terlelap tidur. Yixing benar, dahinya benar-benar memerah dan tanpa termometerpun ia bisa menduga bahwa suhu badan Anson lebih panas dari yang seharusnya ketika telapak tangannya menyentuh permukaan kulit Anson.

"Xing, kau tidak bisa memberikan sembarang obat kepada Anson" Ujar Kyungsoo ketika ia netranya menangkap tumpukan obat di sebelah tempat tidur Anson.

"A-ah itu, aku tidak memberikannya Kyung" Jawab Yixing

"Bagus" Ujar Kyungsoo. "Kau bisa mengompres dahi Anson dengan kompres dingin supaya pembuluh darahnya mengalami kontriksi dan aliran darah yang menuju tempat cedera tidak terlalu banyak. Nah Kalau Anson panas, kau bisa mengompresnya dengan air hangat di setiap lipatan tubuhnya Xing, mungkin panas tubuhnya reaksi dari inflamasi cederanya"

Yixing tersenyum setelah mendengar penjelasan Kyungsoo " Terima kasih, Kyung" Jeda sesaat, Yixing menghela nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan "Aku jadi malu. Orang tua macam apa yang tidak tahu hal sesederhana itu"

Walau hanya sesaat, tapi wajah sendu Yixing bisa tertangkap jelas oleh Kyungsoo. "Hey hey, kenapa suasananya menjadi suram seperti ini, eh?" Ujarnya berusaha mencairkan suasana.

Mendengar itu, Yixing langsung merubah raut wajahnya "Siapa yang bermuram, Kyungie" Ujarnya diselingi cengiran. Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum lebar. Ia tahu, Yixing tak pernah ingin ada orang yang melihat sisi lemahnya, melihat perasaan sedihnya.

Drrrttt drrrtttt

Ketika Yixing mendengar suara getaran yang berasal dari hp-nya, ia segera beranjak dari tempatnya untuk mengambil benda persegi panjang itu di atas meja.

Ketika ia melihat nama 'Yifan' tertera di layar hp itu, Yixing mengernyitkan dahi. Ada apa Yifan menelponnya?

Ah!

Yixing menepuk dahinya sendiri. Ia lupa, seharusnya ia sekarang sudah berada di mini market tempat kerjanya sekarang. Karena kelewat panik memikirkan Anson yang demam, ia jadi lupa segalanya. Termasuk tanggung jawabnya yang itu.

Lalu dengan cepat ia menekan tombol hijau yang ada pada ponsel itu.

"Ha-halo, Yifan _ge_ "

Kemudian terdengar suara dari seberang sana _"Halo, Yixing? Kau dimana sekarang?"_

"A-ah _ge_ maaf sebelumnya. Aku lupa memberi kabar. Kalau boleh hari ini aku izin tidak masuk kerja ya"

" _Kenapa, Xing?"_

"Anson sakit _ge_ , jadi aku harus menjaga Anson"

" _Anson sakit?"_ Nada suara Yifan jadi terdengar meninggi.

"I-iya _ge_ " Jawabnya "Jadi maaf ya, untuk hari ini aku izin tidak masuk dulu"

" _Iya Xing, tidak apa-apa. Kalau boleh aku ingin menjenguk Anson kesana"_

Yixing menaikkan kedua alisnya sebelum menjawab "A-ah? Apa tidak apa-apa?, maksudnya, bagaimana dengan minimarketnya, ge?"

" _Minimarket kan bisa ditutup dulu, jadi aku ke sana sekarang, ya"_

"Ah iya _ge_ "

Setelah menerima telepon dari Yifan, Yixing kembali ke kamar Anson dan ia langsung disambut oleh wajah penasaran Kyungsoo "Siapa yang menelpon, Xing?"

"Boss-ku di minimarket Kyung" Jawab Yixing sambil mendudukan diri di samping Kyungsoo "Tadi aku lupa memberi kabar kalau aku tidak akan masuk hari ini"

Kyungsoo menaikkan kedua alisnya, tidak terlalu heran sebenarnya, karena bertahun-tahun jadi sahabat Yixing ia jadi paham bahwa Yixing kalau panik memang seolah sudah kehilangan akal.

"Dia juga bilang mau menengok Anson sekarang"

Kini Kyungsoo mengernyitkan alis "Menengok? Ah, apa dia bossmu yang suka membawa hadiah-hadiah untuk Anson itu?"

Mendapat anggukan sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaannya, Kyungsoo jadi yakin pikirannya tidak meleset. Bossnya Yixing melakukan itu karena ada sesuatu.

 _Well_ ya, bukannya Kyungsoo sok tahu atau bagaimana, tapi ia pikir seperhatian-perhatiannya seorang atasan kepada karyawannya, ia tidak akan sampai memberikan banyak hadiah untuk anak dari karyawan yang bahkan belum pernah ia temui.

Tapi karena pada dasarnya Yixing itu orang lemot, ia tahu sahabatnya itu tidak peka. Ia hanya menganggap itu sebagai bentuk perhatian atasan pada bawahan, dan ia tahu bahwa Yixing masih berpegang teguh pada prinsip tidak akan menikahnya (padahal Kyungsoo akan menaruh restu pada orang itu jika orang itu benar-benar mencintai Yixing). Ah, Kyungsoo jadi agak merasa kasihan kepada sang boss itu.

Kemudian Kyungsoo melihat Yixing yang sedang memandang Anson sayang. Ia tersenyum, ah mungkin memang Yixing hanya ingin fokus merawat anaknya dan mengesampingkan hubungan romansanya.

Dan Yixing yang sedang memandang Asnon tersenyum hangat ketika Anson mulai membuka dengan pelan kelopak matanya "Ah, Anson _baby_ , kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Yixing yang hanya mendapat kerjapan mata Anson sebagai jawabannya. Kemudian ia membantu Anson yang terlihat hendak mendudukan diri.

Kyungsoo ikut mendekat dan menyentuh kulit Anson yang suhunya sudah mulai mendingin, meskipun masih agak hangat, setidaknya tidak sepanas tadi.

"Anson apa masih pusing?"

Anson menoleh kearah Kyungsoo "Sudah lebih baik, paman Kyung" Jawab Anson "Paman Kyung kapan kesini?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum "Tadi waktu Anson tidur" Jawabnya lembut. Tumben memang, karena jika Anson dalam mode normalnya, Kyungsoo sering dibuat kesal oleh kelakuan Anson yang kadang sebelas dua belas dengan ibunya.

Anson diam sejenak. Wajahnya terlihat berpikir dengan alis yang ditautkan "Ah, _mommy_ kenapa belum berangkat kerja? Kalau paman Kyung ada di sini berarti seharusnya _mommy_ bekerja, kan?" Tanyanya dengan wajah polos.

Yixing tersenyum lalu mengusap lembut rambut Anson " _Mommy_ tidak pergi kerja hari ini sayang. _Mommy_ akan menjaga Anson—ah lagipula atasan _mommy_ akan kesini loh, menjenguk Anson"

Anson melebarkan matanya "Atasan _mommy_ itu…ah! Paman yang suka memberi Anson kue dan hadiah itu?"

"Iya sayang"

Seolah panjang umur, setelah Yixing mengucapkan itu terdengar suara ketukan yang berasal dari pintu depan rumahnya yang ia yakini itu adalah Yifan. Dan benar saja, ketika ia membuka pintu, terlihat sosok Yifan yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu dengan memegang beberapa kantong kertas karton di tangannya.

Yixing langsung mempersilahkan Yifan masuk dan langsung membawa pemuda jangkung itu ke kamar Anson. Kyungsoo yang sedang berada di sana langsung menarik diri dan memilih untuk diam di ruang tengah saja karena ia pikir jika ia tetap ada di sana ia hanya akan jadi obat nyamuk. Haha. Tidak, terima kasih.

"Anson baby, kenalkan ini atasan _mommy_ di tempat kerja. Namanya paman—eh apa tidak apa-apa dipanggil paman, _ge_?"

Yifan menaikkan kedua alisnya "Memangnya kenapa tidak boleh?"

Yixing menggaruk belakang kepalanya meskipun tidak gatal "Err… ya, takutnya Yifan _ge_ tidak mau dipanggil paman, maunya dipanggil kakak atau apa begitu"

Melongo sesaat, lalu Yifan terkekeh kecil "Tidak apa-apa lah" Jawabnya masih dengan kekehan kecil. Tidak terlalu mengerti kenapa Yixing sampai memikirkan hal kecil seperti itu sebenarnya, tapi justru itu yang membuat Yixing menarik, menurutnya.

Yifan kemudian menengok kearah Anson lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk dijabat "Halo, aku Paman Yifan" Ujarnya lembut pada Anson. Ia tidak akan keberatan jika dipanggil papa, _daddy_ , ayah atau semacamnya sebenarnya—ah tidak tidak. Sekarang belum, nanti ada saatnya ia akan dipanggil begitu oleh anak manis jiplakan ibunya ini.

Ketika Anson tersenyum lalu menyambut uluran tangannya, Yifan kembali berkata "Katanya Anson sakit ya, bagaimana keadaan Anson sekarang?"

"Sudah lebih baik, paman" Jawab Anson "Ah paman, terima kasih ya paman suka memberikan Anson kue dan hadiah-hadiah"

Yifan menaikkan kedua alisnya, ia tidak tahu bahwa Anson tahu kalau dia yang suka memberinya hadiah. Ah, jadi Yixing selalu mengatakan itu pada Anson, ya. Yifan tersenyum, ia jadi merasa tersanjung sekarang.

"Iya sama-sama sayang" Ujarnya. Kemudian ia mengambil tas karton yang tadi ia bawa "Nah, karena Anson sedang sakit, jadi paman sekarang tidak membawa kue, tapi bawa buah-buahan. Anson suka buah?"

Meskipun masih lemas, Anson mengangguk dengan semangat "Suka paman, terima kasih"

"Ah, paman juga bawa ini" Ujar Yifan sambil menunjukan sebuah boneka kuning kecil "Anson tahu ini apa?"

"Minion" Jawab Anson, masih dengan semangat.

Yixing tersenyum melihat kedua orang itu sedang asyik dengan dunia 'minion' (dan yang lainnnya)-mereka. Ia tahu Yifan itu orang yang sangat baik, tapi ia baru tahu bahwa Yifan juga bisa cepat mengakrabkan diri dengan anak-anak.

Kemudian Yixing mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur untuk membuatkan Yifan minuman dan membiarkan mereka berdua bermain-main dengan boneka-boneka yang Yifan bawa.

Karena rumahnya memang kecil, jadi obrolan Anson dan Yifan masih terdengar walau samar oleh indera pendengarannya. Anson terdengar bersemangat sekali kendati badannya masih lemas. Baru kali ini Anson bisa seakrab itu dengan orang selain dirinya sendiri, Kyungsoo dan keluarganya. Dan itu membuatnya berpikir, apa Anson juga akan sesemangat itu jika dengan ayah—ah tidak tidak. Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras, membuang jauh-jauh pikirannya yang tidak-tidak seperti barusan.

Anson hanya anaknya. Bukan anak orang lain, HANYA ANAK YIXING, ya.

Beberapa menit dua cangkir teh hangat siap. Ia kembali ke kamar Anson dengan dua cangkir teh itu setelah sebelumnya melirik dulu kearah Kyungsoo yang sedang membaca buku—entah apa—di ruang tengah.

" _Mommy_ , lihat paman Yifan memberikan Anson baanyaaak sekali boneka"

Yixing yang sedang meletakkan dua cangkir itu berhenti sejenak untuk menoleh "Wah iya, Anson sudah bilang terima kasih?"

Anson mengangguk "Sudah _mommy_ "

"Kau dipanggil _mommy?"_

Yixing menoleh kearah Yifan, kemudian tersenyum kikuk "A-ah ya, Anson tidak mau memanggilku papa, atau ayah—dan ya ia hanya ingin memanggilku _mommy_ , err… aneh, ya?"

"Ah tidak. hanya terdengar… manis"

Dan ya, Anson memang tidak mau memanggilnya dengan sebutan ayah, papa atau semacamnya. Pernah sekali Yixing berkata "Anson, _mommy_ itu untuk perempuan, dan Anson seharusnya memanggil 'papa'"

Saat itu Anson hanya menggeleng sambil tetap meneruskan makannya "Tapi _mommy_ orang yang melahirkan Anson, jadi _mommy_ harus dipanggil _mommy_ "

Ya, seperti itu. tapi toh Yixing tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya karena Anson memang sudah memanggilnya _mommy_ sejak—ya, sejak ia belajar bicara.

Kemudian Yixing kembali memperhatikan Yifan dan Anson yang kembali asyik dengan dunia mereka. Dan kali ini Yixing sedikit ikut andil dalam percakapan.

Dan di luar sana, Kyungsoo diam-diam juga memperhatikan mereka meskipun sebagian wajahnya ditutupi oleh majalah kadaluarsa yang ada di ruang tengah rumah itu. Ia tersenyum melihat mereka bertiga.

Dan ya, Kyungsoo merasa mereka seperti…sebuah keluarga yang lengkap. Meskipun ia sempat tertegun melihat bossnya Yixing, Yifan adalah seorang pria tampan (yeah, jauh dari ekspektasinya yang menganggap Yifan itu hanya pria kaya yang… _well_ , biasa saja).

Kyungsoo diam-diam jadi menaruh restu pada pria China itu. Sekali lihatpun ia sudah tahu bahwa Yifan itu tulus, karena ya… ada pria setampan itu (oh jangan lupakan bahwa Yifan juga orang kaya) dan, bisa dibilang _perfect_ , lah. Tipikal orang yang bisa menunjuk siapapun untuk pendamping hidup tanpa penolakan tapi justru malah menjatuhkan pilihannya pada Yixing yang hanya orang biasa dan yang terpenting: tidak peka.

Ah, Kyungsoo hanya bisa berdoa yang terbaik untuk mereka berdua. Dan ia berharap, Yifan tidak hanya baik di luar tetapi baik juga di dalam. Tidak seperti… _hell,_ Kyungsoo malas mengingat-ingat lagi pria brengsek itu. Kalau sampai Yifan seperti itu, ia tidak akan segan-segan untuk mencincang Yifan hidup-hidup.

.

.

.

Setelah Yixing dengan segala bujuk rayunya pada atasannya di restoran, hari ini ia kembali mendapat izin untuk menjaga Anson yang sebenarnya sudah hampir sembuh. Anson juga sempat memaksa ingin pergi ke sekolah kalau saja ia tidak tega melihat mata _mommy_ nya yang berkaca-kaca mengkhawatirkannya.

Dan akhirnya, ia menurut saja daripada jadi anak durhaka. Lagipula, ia senang juga, karena dengan ini ia bisa melihat _mommy_ nya istirahat. Dan ia juga bisa menghabiskan waktu seharian dengan _mommy_ nya.

" _Mommy_ mau pergi belanja dulu, Anson mau makan siang apa sayang?" Tanya Yixing setelah ia membuka kulkas mininya, ia hanya bisa menemukan beberapa sayuran yang sudah layu dan beberapa bungkus mie instan. Oh dan buah-buahan yang kemarin di bawa oleh Yifan.

"Anson mau makan pudding, _mommy_ " Jawab Anson.

"Oke. Err… tapi apa tidak apa-apa Anson ditinggal sendiri dulu?"

Anson menggeleng "Tidak apa-apa _mommy_ " Jawabnya. Ya, ia sudah terbiasa sebenarnya. Sepulang sekolah, ia akan sendirian di rumah karena _mommy_ nya harus kembali ke tempat kerja dan paman Kyung juga masih dengan kegiatannya. Jadi jika hanya ditinggal untuk belanja sebentar, itu bukan apa-apa.

Akhirnya, meskipun enggan meninggalkan Anson yang masih sakit, Yixing berangkat menuju super market untuk berbelanja untuk memenuhi kebutuhan nutrisi Anson.

Dan di lain tempat, Daeul yang sedari kemarin mengkhawatirkan teman barunya itu semakin dibuat khawatir ketika ia tidak menemukan Anson di sekolah dan ibu guru bilang bahwa Anson masih sakit.

Maka ketika pulang sekolah, Junmyeon yang hari ini piket menjemput Daeul langsung mendapat tagihan janji untuk menjenguk Anson di rumahnya. Akhirnya karena sudah janji, berbekal selembar kertas berisikan alamat Anson yang diberikan guru Daeul dan beberapa bungkus pudding instan, mereka langsung berangkat menuju rumah Anson meskipun ia sedang sibuk.

Butuh waktu beberapa puluh menit untuk sampai di tempat tinggal Anson. Mereka sempat kesulitan mencari rumah Anson karena ternyata tempat tinggal Anson berada di area sempit dan harus melewati gang-gang kecil untuk bisa sampai di sana, ya untung saja mobil Junmyeon masih bisa masuk ke gang itu. Junmyeon bahkan harus bertanya beberapa kali agar tidak tersesat.

Junmyeon melirik kertas yang diberikan guru Daeul. Setelah mengecek kembali dan mencocokannya dengan rumah di hadapannya, ia yakin ia sudah sampai. Rumah kecil dan sederhana yang terlihat hangat ini pasti rumah anak manis itu.

Daeul tersenyum senang ketika Junmyeon mulai mengetuk pintu. Ia senang karena akhirnya ia bisa bertemu dengan Anson lagi. Dua menit kemudian pintu akhirnya terbuka dengan sosok mungil yang muncul dari balik pintu itu. Wajahnya sudah terlihat membaik dan benjolan di dahinya juga sudah tidak terlalu terlihat.

"Daeul?"

Bukannya menjawab sapaan Anson, keponakannya itu malah sekonyong-konyong memeluk orang di hadapannya "Anson, apa Anson masih sakit? Kenapa tidak masuk sekolah?"

Meskipun masih dengan tampang kaget, Anson membalas pelukan Daeul "Anson sudah tidak apa-apa kok" Lalu ia melepaskan diri kemudian mengangkat helaian rambut yang menutupi dahinya "Lihat, sudah tidak terlalu benjol kan?"

Daeul tersenyum lega setelah melihat dahi Anson, dan melihat Anson yang terlihat sudah mulai membaik membuatnya senang "Iya" sahutnya "Tapi kenapa Anson tidak sekolah?"

" _Mommy_ bilang, Anson harus istirahat dulu" Jawab Anson polos "Oh iya, masuk dulu Daeul"

Anson mempersilahkan kedua orang itu masuk. meskipun _mommy_ nya sudah sering mewanti-wanti Anson jangan mempersilahkan orang lain selain paman Kyung dan keluarganya masuk. tapi Daeul orang yang Anson kenal, (ya, meskipun pria dewasa yang datang bersama Daeul tidak ia kenali), jadi, tak apa lah.

Junmyeon ikut melangkah mengikuti kedua pasang kaki mungil itu ke dalam. Merasa lega juga karena anak yang bernama Anson itu sudah tidak apa-apa. Ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa kemarin ia juga ikut mengkhawatirkan anak itu, padahal mereka hanya pernah bertemu sekali. Ah mungkin karena ia melihat Daeul bermuram, ya mungkin.

Matanya menatap berkeliling ruangan itu ketika pantatnya sudah bersentuhan denga sofa. Hanya ada beberapa ruangan dan barang-barang yang juga tidak banyak. Tapi entah kenapa Junmyeon merasa nyaman berada di sana.

" _Mommy_ Anson mana?"

Junmyeon ikut menoleh kearah Daeul ketika Daeul bertanya, ah ya, ia tidak menemukan orang lain lagi di ruangan itu selain Anson.

" _Mommy_ Anson sedang pergi belanja dulu"

"Eh? Jadi Anson sendirian di rumah?" mendapat reaksi berlebihan dari Daeul, Anson agak mengernyit dan itu membuat Junmyeon mati-matian menahan senyumnya. Mengerti juga sih, karena sebagai cucu pertama dan satu-satunya dari keluarga Kim, semua orang memanjakannya, jadi Daeul tidak pernah ditinggalkan sendiri.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" Lanjut Daeul setelah mendapat anggukan dari Anson sebagai jawaban.

Anson tersenyum "Tidak apa-apa Daeul, Anson sudah terbiasa. _Mommy_ Anson kan harus pergi bekerja, jadi Anson biasa sendiri di rumah"

"Hee…. Papa Anson mana?"

"Anson hanya punya _mommy_ "

Nada suara Anson yang melirih ketika menjawab itu membuat hatinya mencelos. Entah itu karena ia merasa kasihan dengan Anson atau karena ia teringat seseorang. Apalagi wajah Anson yang sangat mirip sekali dengan orang itu membuatnya semakin mengingat orang itu.

Ya, ia ingat dengan seseorang yang ia tinggalkan dengan kejamnya. Ia tersenyum miris, jika Yixing waktu itu benar-benar hamil, anaknya pasti sudah sebesar Anson dan Daeul. Ah, itupun kalau Yixing tidak menggugurkan kandungan—

Ah tidak tidak. Yixing bukan orang brengsek seperti dirinya. Ia tahu itu. Jika Yixing benar-benar hamil, ia pasti akan merawat anak mereka (Junmyeon merasa tidak pantas untuk mengakui juga sebenarnya)—dengan baik.

Memikirkan itu selalu sukses membuat ulu hatinya ngilu. Apa kabar Yixing sekarang? Apa dia…sudah menikah?

Menikah atau belum, keduanya memiliki dampak yang sama untuk hatinya. Sama-sama menyakitkan. Katakan Junmyeon orang paling egois sedunia, tapi ia merasa tidak rela jika Yixing benar-benar sudah menikah dan dimiliki orang lain. Jika Yixing ternyata belum menikah, itu berarti ia mengurus anak mereka sendiri.

Dan mungkin… anaknya akan sering ditinggalkan seperti Anson. Membayangkan itu membuat hatinya sakit.

Ia ingin bertemu dengan Yixing. Ia ingin bertemu dengan anak mereka. Ia ingin mencari mereka. Tapi katakan Junmyeon pengecut, tapi ia merasa tidak bisa melakukan itu meskipun ia mau. Meskipun ada banyak hal yang membuatnya demikian, tapi tetap saja… ia pengecut.

"Jun—hey, paman Jun!"

Karena terus memikirkan itu, Junmyeon jadi tidak sadar bahwa sedari tadi keponakannya memanggil-manggil namanya sambil sesekali menoel tangannya.

"Ah iya Daeul?" Jawabnya segera.

Daeul mengernyitkan dahi "Paman Jun kenapa melamun terus?"

Junmyeon mengerjapkan matanya. Apa sejelas itu sampai-sampai Daeulpun sadar? "A-ah tidak, hanya saja banyak yang sedang paman pikirkan" Jawabnya kikuk.

"Hee… orang dewasa itu aneh ya" Ujar Daeul dan membuat Junmyeon kembali tersenyum miris "Ah, ya sudah. Omong-omong paman Jun, paman Jun kan belum kenalan dengan Anson"

Daeul kemudian kembali menoleh kearah Anson "Anson kenalkan ini pamanku. Namanya Kim Junmyeon"

Junmyeon berdeham kecil sebelum ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Anson "Kim Junmyeon, salam kenal ya, Anson"

Anson menerima uluran tangan Junmyeon lalu tersenyum semangat "Ah iya, paman Jun—Jun apa?"

"Junmyeon" Ulang Junmyeon.

"Ah… Junmoney? Junmani? Jun…main?—"

Junmyeon menaikkan kedua alisnya, lalu terkekeh kecil karena merasa lucu melihat Anson yang memiring-miringkan kepala kesusahan mengeja namanya.

"Panggil paman Jun saja" Ujar Junmyeon akhirnya.

Anson mengangguk dengan semangat "Ah iya paman Jun!"

Sementara itu Yixing yang baru pulang dari supermarket memandang heran sebuah mobil _sport_ mewah yang terparkir di depan rumahnya. Seingatnya ia tidak memiliki kerabat yang bisa membeli mobil semewah itu, jadi… siapa yang mengunjunginya? Ah atau mungkin pemilik mobil itu hanya menumpang parker di depan rumahnya.

Ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju rumah. Namun baru dua langkah ia berjalan, suara seseorang yang memanggilnya menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati seorang wanita paruh baya sedang melambaikan tangan kearahnya.

Ia tersenyum "Ah, nenek Jang" sapanya seraya berjalan kearah wanita itu "Selamat siang"

"Selamat siang, nak Yixing. kebetulan bisa bertemu di sini" Balas wanita itu.

"Jadi… ada apa ya nenek memanggilku?"

"Ah ini" nenek Jang itu mengambil sebuah kantong plastic kecil dari kantong plastik besar yang sedang ia bawa "Ini, buah-buahan" Ujarnya seraya menyerahkan kantong plastic kecil itu pada Yixing.

"Ah terima kasih" Yixing menerima plastic itu meskipun dengan pandangan heran

"Aku dengar Anson sakit ya? Jadi aku tadi membeli buah-buahan untuk Anson"

Perkataan nenek Jang seolah menjawab pertanyaannya, Yixing kembali tersenyum menampilkan lesung pipinya "Ah sekarang Anson sudah lebih baik kok nek"

"Ah syukurlah. Nenek sempat khawatir mendengar anak seceria Anson bisa jatuh sakit"

Hati Yixing terasa menghangat. Ia senang ternyata banyak orang yang menyayangi buah hatinya "Iya nek, nenek tidak perlu khawatir sekarang karena besok Anson juga pasti sudah sehat lagi"

Nenek Jang mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya "Kalau begitu, nenek pamit pulang dulu nak Yixing"

"Loh, nenek tidak akan bertemu Anson dulu?"

Nenek Jang mengibaskan tangannya anggun "Maaf, mungkin lain kali saja. sekarang nenek harus memasak untuk cucu nenek yang datang dari luar kota"

"Oh begitu ya. Ya sudah, sekali lagi terima kasih untuk buahnya ya nek" ujarnya sambil melambaikan tangan melihat nenek Jang yang mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah.

Lambaian tangannya terhenti ketika ia mendengar suara mesin mobil yang dihidupkan. Ia menoleh dan melihat mobil yang tadi terparkir di depan rumahnya mulai melaju pelan. Mengedikan bahu, ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah kecilnya.

"Anson _baby, mommy_ pulang—eh Anson ada di sini? Tidak di kamar sayang?" Tanya Yixing ketika melihat Anson yang sedang duduk di sofa.

Anson tersenyum menyambut _mommy_ nya "Tadi ada Daeul dan pamannya ke sini _mom_. Menjenguk Anson ketika _mommy_ pergi belanja"

"Oh ya? Sekarang mereka kemana?"

"Mereka sudah pulang _mom_ , mereka pulang setelah paman Jun ditelepon seseorang" Jawab Anson.

"Paman Jun?"

Anson mengangguk "Uhm. Paman Jun itu pamannya Daeul"

Yixing mengangguk-anggukan kepala. Ah Yixing jadi ingat mobil yang terparkir di depan rumah mereka tadi. Jadi itu mobilnya Daeul? Kalau Yixing tahu, ia akan menyapa mereka terlebih dahulu tadi. tapi ya sudahlah. Mungkin lain kali ia bisa bertemu dengan Daeul dan paman Jun itu.

"Paman Jun itu orang yang baiiiikk sekali _mom_ , seperti paman Yifan. Tadi Anson juga sempat disuapi pudding oleh paman Jun"

"Oh ya?" Sahut Yixing. senang melihat anaknya seantusias itu. padahal si paman Jun itu hanya orang baru. Ah Yixing jadi penasaran dengan sosok paman Jun itu.

Anson mengangguk "Uhm. Oh iya _mommy_ , besok Anson diajak main ke rumah Daeul. Boleh?"

"Kalau Anson sembuh ya"

"Iya _mommy_ "

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

a/n: Heyy ehem, hehe sebelumnya saya mau sungkem dulu: Maaf belum bisa mempertemukan SuLay dan malah moment krislay dulu hahaha *ditabok* karena saya punya rencana lain buat mereka. Seperti itu. hehe :"DDD dan juga maaf buat ketidak konsistenan panggilan Anson buat Yixing yang saya ganti xD

btw, terima kasih untuk yang sudah mereview, memfav,memfollow, dan mendukung cerita ini. dan ini lanjutannya yaa~ semoga suka dan tidak mengecewakan :*

thanks to:

D'eXcrusius Paripachuka, lunch27, chenma, UnA Na, yxingbunny, hkysg, YuKillua-Kira, d14napink, maiolibel, HuskyV, daebaektaeluv, Yeri960, kjingsoo1214, VinKev Rin Fujoshi'24 KJS'11, dearssi, myunicorn91, yeojakoriya23, KittiToKitti, yeolloaddedbaek, RainEXO, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, Om telolet om, TaoTaoZiPanda, saklawase, wtf, addien91, MinieZhang, Kim Joon Hwa, achacha, happyVirusByun, Guest09, 21hana, ssuhoshnet, adindalls, SilentB, LittleJasmine, Guest.


	5. Chapter 5

**Am I Your Father?**

 **Disclaimer: Karakter milik mereka sendiri**

 **Pair: SuLay, Slight KaiSoo, ChenMin, dan yang lainnya.**

 **Warning: BL, Bahasa campur aduk, Typo(s), OOC (untuk kebutuhan cerita), dan shi(t)netron sekali. Oh iya, anggap saja MPREG itu hal yang lumrah di sini.**

.

.

.

Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak mengerti dosa apa yang telah ia perbuat sehingga takdir benar-benar senang bermain dengannya. Ia tahu, ia akan menjadi manager seorang bintang terkenal meskipun ia bisa dibilang masih karyawan baru. Ia merasa beruntung, awalnya. Tapi ketika ia tahu siapa artis itu, ia ingin menarik kembali seluruh pikirannya.

Kalau diibaratkan, bola mata Kyungsoo sudah hampir copot saking lebarnya ia membolakan mata. Di sana, tepat di depannya ia melihat orang itu sedang menyengir lebar memamerkan deretan giginya.

"Wah… _cutie_ yang waktu itu, kau ingat denganku?—"

Ya. Kyungsoo ingat sekali dengan orang itu. _vivid and clear._ Ia tidak mungkin melupakan orang brengsek yang sudah mengambil ciuman pertamanya dan yeah sedikit melakukan pelecehan terhadapnya.

"Senang bisa bertemu lagi denganmu—"

Cih, Kyungsoo yang tidak senang. Kalau boleh, Kyungsoo ingin menciut masuk kloset lalu disiram saja daripada ada di sini dan berhadapan dengan si supermodel ini.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau yang jadi managerku. Wah dunia ini ternyata sempit ya—"

Yeah, dunia ini memang sempit, _indeed_. Kyungsoo malah jadi berharap bahwa bumi bisa sebesar planet Jupiter saja kalau bisa.

"Ah atau mungkin kita memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama ya"

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum, berusaha semaksimal mungkin menarik kedua sudut bibirnya lebar-lebar supaya tidak terkesan dipaksakan. Ia ingin menendang sekali lagi selangkangan si tampan di depannya ini sebenarnya _, but—no_ , Kyungsoo itu professional meskipun ia karyawan baru.

Jadi, ia masih bisa menahan hasratnya itu. yeah, bukan masalah.

"Saya Do Kyungsoo, anda Kim Kai, kan? Saya harap kita bisa bekerjasama dengan baik" Ujarnya sesopan mungkin menghiraukan kata-kata yang orang ini keluarkan tadi tentang pertemuan, takdir dan tektek bengeknya.

Kai menaikkan kedua alisnya, sadar betul kalau orang dihadapannya itu sedang mengalihkan pembicaraan "Hee… ayolah _cutie_ , apa tidak ada basa-basi dulu? Yeah, mengingat—" Kai menggantungkan kalimatnya seiring dengan perubahan ekspresi wajahnya yang ia buat seseduktif mungkin "—Kejadian waktu itu. Aku yakin kau masih ingat, kan?"

Kyungsoo mengeratkan pegangannya pada dokumen yang sedari tadi ada di tangannya. haah, _this spoiled brat_ , selalu saja membuat Kyungsoo ingin melakukan ritual penusukan boneka _voodoo_ atas namanya.

Menghembuskan nafas kasar, Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum lebar "Aku kira kita tidak perlu membahas hal di luar pekerjaan, karena aku tahu kau itu seorang professional, kan? Dan satu lagi, namaku Do Kyungsoo, bukan _cutie_ "

Kai kembali menaikkan kedua alisnya dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka, kemudian menyeringai. _Well_ , mungkin hari-harinya ke depan akan lebih menarik.

.

.

.

Anson memindai seluruh ruangan dengan mata yang membola lucu. Setelah kemarin Daeul mengunjungi rumahnya, kini gilirannya yang mengunjungi rumah teman barunya itu. Meskipun harus dengan usaha ekstra untuk meyakinkan _mommy_ nya bahwa ia sudah sembuh agar diizinkan ke sana.

Anson tahu Daeul itu orang kaya (yeah, karena dilihat dari penampilannya pun Daeul sudah terlihat mentereng dengan fabrik-fabrik yang terlihat mahal menempel di badannya) tapi ia tidak menyangka bahwa rumah Daeul akan sebesar ini. Mungkin satu ruangan saja bisa sebesar rumah Anson. Ya, dalam makna sesungguhnya.

"Kakek!"

Suara Daeul yang berteriak mengalihkan atensi Anson yang sedang mengagumi isi rumah mewah itu. Kemudian ia melihat seorang pria yang meskipun rambutnya sudah mulai memutih tapi badannya tetap bugar dan wajahnya masih terlihat tegas dan tampan sedang dipeluk oleh Daeul.

"Kakek kapan pulang?" Tanya Daeul yang masih dipelukan orang yang disebut kakek itu.

"Tadi pagi. Jagoan kakek pulang sekolah, ya?"

Daeul mengangguk "Iya kek, Daeul pulang dari sekolah baru"

"Selamat datang ayah" Ujar Junmyeon sambil menghampiri ayahnya. Kim senior itu bangkit dan memeluk putra keduanya "Apa kabar?" Lanjut Junmyeon sambil membalas pelukan ayahnya.

"Yeah, _as you can see_ , bugar seperti biasa" Jawabnya sambil menepuk-bepuk bahu putranya "Ah kau temannya Daeul?" Ujar Kim senior itu ketika netranya menangkap seorang pemuda kecil yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

Anson tersenyum canggung melihat reuni kecil mereka. Ia jadi rindu kakeknya yang ada di luar kota sana. Meskipun mereka jarang bertemu karena kenyataan miris bahwa kakeknya bukan dari keluarga seperti keluarga Daeul—pendeknya, berat diongkos, jadi kakek Anson jarang sekali mengunjunginya.

"Iya kakek, ini Anson, teman sekolah Daeul"

Tarikan tangan Daeul membuat Anson sedikit tersentak dari lamunannya. Tersenyum kikuk, ia membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat di depan kakek Daeul "Ha-halo, saya Anson, teman Daeul"

"Halo Anson, senang bertemu denganmu" Ujar kakek Daeul dengan senyuman hangat. Dengan wajah tegas seperti itu, Anson tidak menyangka bahwa kakek Kim itu punya sikap sehangat itu, dan itu membuat rasa canggung Anson perlahan meluap begitu saja.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang Daeul dan Anson mau ke kamar Daeul dulu ya" Ujar Daeul sambil kembali memegang pergelangan tangan Anson, meskipun ia masih ingin _kangen-kangenan_ karena sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan kakeknya, tapi ia tidak bisa melupakan Anson yang sudah datang ke rumahnya "Yuk Anson, kita ke kamar Daeul"

"Uhm" Anson hanya mengangguk dan ia mengikuti kemana Daeul membawanya setelah sebelumnya ia melempar senyum kearah kakek Kim.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka akhirnya sampai di sebuah ruangan besar yang di dalamnya terdapat satu buah kasur, sofa, dan beberapa lemari yang menyimpan banyak mainan dan baju-baju Daeul. Cukup jauh untuk sampai ke sana karena rumah ini sangat luas, dan itu jujur saja membuat Anson lebih mensyukuri rumah kecilnya karena ia tidak perlu berjalan sejauh itu hanya untuk mencapai kamarnya.

"Ayo sini Anson"

Daeul mempersilahkan Anson duduk di atas sebuah karpet empuk berwarna merah marun yang terlihat sangat mahal. Setelah Anson menempelkan pantatnya di karpet itu, Daeul langsung membawa dua meja lipat yang ia simpan di sudut kamarnya.

Ya, niat mereka memang bukan hanya untuk bermain, tapi mereka juga berniat untuk mengerjakan tugas menggambar dari guru mereka bersama. Yeah, tipikal tugas anak-anak pendidikan anak usia dini yaitu menggambar anggota keluarga dan nanti akan diceritakan di depan kelas satu-persatu.

Setelah seluruh peralatan siap, mereka mulai menggoreskan pensil mereka di atas buku gambar masing-masing. Namun setelah sekitar dua puluh menit, desahan keras terdengar dari mulut Daeul yang malah menelentangkan badannya di atas karpet setelah sebelumnya ia berhasil menggambar dirinya dan _mommy_ nya.

Anson menghentikan kegiatannya untuk menoleh "Daeul kenapa?"

Mata Daeul yang awalnya tertutup seketika membuka, menoleh, ia lalu kembali mendudukan diri "Daeul bingung"

Anson memiringkan kepalanya "Bingung kenapa?"

"Kita kan harus menggambar keluarga yang ada di rumah, nah keluarga Daeul kan banyak, ada _Mommy, Daddy_ , Kakek, Paman Junmyeon, dan paman Jongin juga"

"Lalu? Apa masalahnya?"

Daeul mengerucutkan bibirnya "Masa aku harus menggambar semua? Hah, merepotkan—ah atau mungkin Daeul tidak usah menggambar paman Jongin saja, karena kata _daddy_ paman Jongin itu remang-remang, jadi kadang paman Jongin bisa _invisible_ " Keluhnya dan membuat Anson terkekeh "Kalau Anson menggambar siapa saja?"

"Uhm, Anson hanya menggambar _mommy_ , karena di rumah hanya ada Anson dan _mommy_ " Jawab Anson.

"Anson enak, tidak perlu menggambar banyak-banyak"

Mendengar keluhan Daeul, Anson tanpa sadar menundukan kepalanya "Itu tidak enak, karena kalau _mommy_ pergi bekerja, Anson pasti ditinggal sendiri di rumah, apalagi sekarang paman Kyung sudah mulai bekerja juga" gumamnya pelan namun masih bisa ditangkap jelas oleh Daeul.

Daeul yang melihat wajah sendu Anson sedikit-banyak merasa bersalah "Ma-maafkan Daeul, Anson"

Mendengar ucapan maaf dari Daeul, Anson langsung mendongak dan segera merubah warna mukanya "A-ah tidak apa-apa. Lagipula asal ada _mommy_ , itu juga sudah cukup, karena _mommy_ itu orang hebat"

Daeul tersenyum, lalu mengangguk semangat "Uhm, _mommy_ itu memang hebat, ya" Ujarnya semangat "Ahh, Daeul jadi kangen _mommy_ "

"Memangnya _mommy_ Daeul kemana?"

" _Mommy_ Daeul masih di luar negeri, urusan pekerjaan, katanya"

"Oh" Anson mengangguk-angguk paham, kemudian ia tersenyum lebar "Ya sudah, ayo kita lanjutkan menggambarnya"

"Uhm"

Baru saja Daeul kembali memegang pensil yang tadi sempat ia banting asal, tiba-tiba pamannya datang sambil menggenggam sebuah ponsel di tangannya "Daeul, _mommy_ mu menelpon" Ujarnya sambil menyodorkan ponsel itu.

Dengan semangat menggebu, Daeul langsung menyambar ponsel itu dan kembali membantingkan pensilnya pelan. Lalu ia berjalan keluar pintu untuk menerima telpon itu dengan wajah sumringah.

Sembari menunggu ponselnya kembali, Junmyeon mendudukan diri di atas karpet tempat Daeul dan Anson mengerjakan tugas mereka.

"Kalian sedang menggambar apa?" Tanyanya pada Anson untuk sekedar basa-basi dan mencairkan suasana.

Anson mendongak dan menghentikan sejenak pergerakan jarinya untuk menatap Junmyeon "Menggambar keluarga, paman Jun"

"Hmm… sudah selesai?"

Anson menggeleng "Belum, tinggal sedikit lagi, paman" Jawabnya dan hanya dibalas gumaman Junmyeon.

Kemudian hening, hanya ada suara goresan pensil dan kertas yang saling bersentuhan karena diantara mereka tidak ada yang kembali bersuara. Anson asik dengan pekerjaannya dan Junmyeon yang hanya memperhatikan setiap gerakan tangan Anson membiarkan anak manis itu menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"Yey, selesai. Tinggal diberi warna" Ujar Anson sesaat kemudian.

Junmyeon menaikkan kedua alisnya "Sudah selesai?" Tanyanya sembari melihat hasil gambar Anson "Tapi kenapa hanya dua orang?"

Anson menoleh kearah Junmyeon "Karena Anson hanya tinggal berdua dengan _mommy_ "

Oh, Junmyeon ingat, Anson pernah bilang begitu ketika ia menjenguk Anson kemarin.

"Atau Anson tambah paman Kyung juga? Ah tapi paman Kyung kan tidak tinggal di rumah"

"Paman Kyung?"

"Iya, paman Kyung" Jawab Anson sambil mengorek-orek tasnya untuk mengambil pensil warna.

"Adik _mommy_ mu?"

Anson menggeleng "Bukan. Paman Kyung itu _mommy_ bilang sahabat—ah keluarga, tapi bukan adik _mommy_ kok"

"Hmm… mungkin calon ayah barunya?" Gumam Junmyeon pelan.

"Paman Jun bilang apa?"

Junmyeon agak tersentak karena ternyata gumamannya terdengar "Ah tidak tidak" Jawabnya tidak berniat memastikan karena… _well_ , kenapa ia harus peduli dengan kehidupan keluarga orang lain? toh Anson pun hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan.

Namun ketika Anson memulai kembali pekerjaannya, entah dorongan dari mana ia malah kembali bertanya "Apa… paman Kyung itu calon ayah baru Anson?"

Anson kembali menghentikan gerakan jarinya untuk mendongak, ah mungkin saja Anson menganggapnya pengganggu, tapi _seriously_ , ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa rasa penasaran yang besar itu hinggap begitu saja.

Alih-alih menampilkan wajah kesal, Anson malah memiringkan kepalanya lucu lalu menggeleng "Bukan" Jawabnya "Paman Kyung itu keluarganya _mommy_ , dan… memangnya Anson bisa punya ayah baru?"

"O-Oh" Junmyeon mengguman, kemudian bingung untuk menjawab pertanyaan Anson yang kelewat polos itu "Err… bisa, nanti _mommy_ Anson menikah dan Anson punya ayah… begitu, hehe"

"Oh begitu ya"

"Iya, emm… memangnya ayah Anson yang dulu kemana?" Tanya orang yang katanya tidak peduli dengan urusan keluarga orang lain.

"Kata _mommy_ , Ayah Anson tenggelam di segi tiga bermuda ketika mencari kitab suci"

Mendengar itu Junmyeon tak bisa menahan kekehan kecilnya, jelas sekali ibunya Anson benci sekali dengan ayahnya Anson sampai-sampai membuat analogi seperti itu dan ia juga merasa lucu karena ternyata ada juga orang yang punya pikiran absurd seperti orang itu.

Menghela nafas panjang untuk menormalkan kembali irama nafasnya, Junmyeon kembali bertanya "Apa Anson percaya?"

"Tentu saja tidak" Jawab Anson yakin. Junmyeon meringis, ya tentu saja ia tidak akan percaya. Meskipun Anson anak kecil, tapi mana mungkin ia percaya dengan hal seperti itu. "Kitab suci kan tidak ada di segi tiga Bermuda"

Junmyeon mengedip… jadi itu masalahnya? Haha, ingin Junmyeon menjedotkan diri ke tembok terdekat.

"Apa Anson tidak mau punya ayah baru?" Tanyanya lagi untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan dari segi tiga Bermuda itu.

Melihat Anson yang langsung menunduk lesu membuat Junmyeon ingin menarik kembali kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Serius, ia tidak menyangka akan dapat reaksi seperti itu.

"Ah—itu tidak anu Anson tidak usah—"

"Sebenarnya…" Belum sempat Junmyeon berkata untuk menarik kembali pertanyaan itu, Anson sudah mulai bersuara kembali "…Kalau memang bisa Anson juga ingin punya ayah seperti orang lain"

"Hm?"

"Supaya ada yang membantu _mommy_ bekerja dan _mommy_ lebih sering di rumah"

Junmyeon tersenyum lembut "Apa Anson kesepian?" tanyanya yang sebenarnya bisa dibilang asumsinya.

"Uhm" Anson mengangguk lemah dan entah kenapa itu membuat dada Junmyeon jadi merasa tidak nyaman "Tapi bukan karena itu Anson ingin punya ayah, karena _mommy_ selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menjemput Anson di sekolah"

"Lalu?"

"Anson hanya ingin _mommy_ istirahat" Jawabnya pelan. Memerintil ujung kaos, Anson kembali berkata " _Mommy_ bekerja terlalu keras dan Anson suka sedih jika melihat _mommy_ pulang sore dari restoran dan malamnya berangkat lagi ke toko. _Mommy_ pasti sangat kelelahan—"

"—dan juga, Anson ingin ada orang yang bisa melindungi _mommy. Mommy_ sering bilang ke paman Kyung kalau _mommy_ sering diganggu oleh pelanggan restorannya. Jadi, sebelum Anson besar dan bisa melindungi _mommy_ , Anson ingin ada orang yang bisa melakukan itu"

Setelah mendengar itu, tanpa sadar telapak tangan Junmyeon sudah menempel di puncak kepala pemuda kecil di hadapannya itu lalu mengelusnya sayang. Ia merasa terenyuh, ternyata ada anak seusia Anson yang punya pikiran seperti itu. Ah mungkin keadaan yang memaksanya untuk menjadi demikian.

Junmyeon mungkin tidak pernah merasakan hal itu, karena dari lahirpun ia sudah dianugrahi materi yang melimpah, orang tua dan saudara-saudara yang selalu ada di sampingnya, tapi entah kenapa dada dan ulu hatinya merasa tidak nyaman mendengar setiap ucapan Anson. Rasanya seperti pembuluh darahnya mengalirkan aliran listrik dan membuatnya merinding tidak nyaman dan dadanya sesak.

Maka, detik kemudian, Anson sudah ada dipelukannya.

Anson yang mendapat pelukan tiba-tiba sempat kaget, namun perasaan nyaman yang dirasakannya ketika tubuh mereka saling mendekap satu sama lain membuat anak manis itu alih-alih melepas pelukan, ia malah menyamankan diri di pelukan orang yang baru kemarin ia kenal.

Mereka ada diposisi itu untuk beberapa saat tanpa ada yang mengeluarkan suara.

Pelukan mereka terlepas ketika suara keras dari Daeul terdengar

"Anson kenapa?" Tanyanya panik melihat temannya itu sedang dipeluk pamannya.

Setelah Anson dengan berat hati melepas pelukan yang entah kenapa terasa sangat nyaman itu untuk mendongak dan tersenyum kearah Daeul "Anson tidak apa-apa kok"

"Benar tidak apa-apa?"

"Benar"

Daeul tersenyum lega "Syukurlah—Oh iya Anson, lusa _mommy_ Daeul sudah mau pulang loh, nanti Daeul akan kenalkan Anson pada _mommy_ "

"Minseok _hyung_ pulang lusa?" Tanya Junmyeon memastikan

"Iya, paman"

Junmyeon tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia senang, karena dengan kepulangan Minseok, mungkin saja frekuensi uring-uringan Jongdae akan berkurang dan itu berbanding lurus dengan berkurangnya frekuensi adu mulut tidak penting antara si sulung dan si bungsu, Jongin.

Mengambil ponsel dari Daeul, Junmyeon bangkit hendak keluar dan membiarkan dua pemuda kecil itu kembali menyelesaikan pekerjaanya "Paman keluar ya, kalian teruskan menggambarnya"

Daeul mengangguk "Iya paman" Jawabnya "Ayo Anson kita lanjutkan, setelah selesai ayo kita main sepuasnya"

"Ayo"

.

.

.

Daeul dan kakek Kim mengantarkan Anson ke depan rumah untuk pulang setelah tadi sempat bermain basket setelah mereka menyelesaikan tugas mereka. Meskipun hanya Daeul dan kakek Kim saja yang bermain dan Anson hanya duduk dipinggir lapangan dengan Junmyeon menonton pasangan kakek dan cucu itu, mengingat ia baru sembuh dari sakit.

Meskipun begitu, toh ia senang-senang saja melihat Daeul yang lebih sering menggerutu karena tidak satu pointpun ia dapatkan. Dan kakek Kim? Ia sama sekali tidak berbelas kasihan untuk sedikit saja mengalah pada cucunya itu.

"Anson pulang dulu ya"

"Iya, nanti kita main lagi ya" Ujar Daeul dan dibalas anggukan Anson.

"Nanti, Anson juga harus ikut main, jadi nanti Daeul dan Anson melawan kakek"

Anson tersenyum lebar "Iya kakek"

Kemudian Anson memasuki sebuah mobil setelah sebelumnya sempat melambaikan tangannya pada Daeul dan kakek Kim. Lalu diikuti oleh Junmyeon yang memang berniat mengantarkan Anson pulang.

Ketika baru saja Junmyeon hendak menstarter mobilnya, suara 'kruyuuk' terdengar dari arah Anson. Menoleh, ia melihat Anson yang sedang tersenyum kikuk lalu menunduk malu.

"Anson lapar? Kalau begitu kita cari makan dulu, oke?"

"Ti-tidak usah paman, nanti Anson makan di rumah saja"

Namun Junmyeon hanya terkekeh dan tidak mendengarkan perkataan Anson dan akhirnya, disinilah mereka sekarang. Duduk saling berhadapan dengan berbagai makanan di depannya di sebuah meja dekat jendela di sebuah _family restaurant_ yang tak jauh dari komplek rumah Junmyeon.

"Bagaimana? Enak?" Tanya Junmyeon yang melihat Anson sedang melahap makanannya.

Anson mengangguk "Uhm. Enak, paman Jun. seperti masakan _mommy_ "

Junmyeon menyeruput kopi hitamnya sebelum menimpal "Hmm… _mommy_ nya Anson pintar memasak ya?"

"Iya! Masakan _mommy_ itu enak sekali. Dan kata paman Kyung, meskipun _mommy_ itu merepotkan, tapi masakannya enak" Jawabnya bersemangat seolah itu adalah hal terhebat di dunia.

Dan Junmyeon hanya terkekeh lucu melihat setiap tingkah polos Anson yang menurutnya menggemaskan. Ia sebenarnya bukan tipe orang yang senang berdekatan dengan anak kecil, (ya, kecuali Daeul tentunya) tapi entah kenapa ia bisa akrab secepat ini dengan anak di hadapannya.

"Oh iya paman, _mommy_ bilang terima kasih untuk makanan yang paman Jun dan Daeul kirim kemarin ketika menjenguk Anson. _Mommy_ bilang sebenarnya _mommy_ mau bilang langsung tapi kemarin paman Jun keburu pulang"

"Oh kemarin paman belum sempat bertemu _mommy_ -mu ya?"

"Iya, kemarin _mommy_ datang tidak lama setelah paman Jun pulang. Padahal jika ditunggu sebentar dulu saja, paman pasti bertemu _mommy_ dulu"

"Begitu? Sayang sekali ya" Timpalnya sambil mengambil selembar tissue dan mengelapkannya pada sudut bibir Anson yang terdapat noda bumbu makanan

"Iya, padahal Anson ingin paman Jun bertemu _mommy_ "

Junmyeon tersenyum lalu mengusap kepala Anson "Tidak apa-apa, mudah-mudahan sekarang paman bisa bertemu dengan ibumu ya" Ujarnya. Tidak bohong sebenarnya, karena jujur saja ia juga ingin bertemu dengan sosok _mommy_ yang selalu Anson elu-elukan.

.

Dan mungkin hari ini ia beruntung karena ketika ia mengetuk pintu depan rumah Anson, ada suara seseorang yang menyahut dari dalam dan itu berarti _mommy_ nya Anson ada di rumah, kan?

Setelah beberapa saat menunggu, akhirnya pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok pemuda cantik dengan kaos berwarna hijau tosca dan celana jins hitam sedang tersenyum kearahnya. Junmyeon tak bisa tidak membulatkan matanya ketika ia melihat pemuda itu. Maksudnya, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau ibunya Anson masih semuda itu.

"Paman Luhan!"

Anson langsung menghambur ke pelukan pemuda cantik itu—tunggu! Paman? Oh jadi ini bukan _mommy_ nya Anson?

"Anson kemana saja hm? Padahal paman sudah menunggu dari tadi" Goda pemuda yang disebut Luhan itu sambil mencubit kedua pipi Anson gemas.

"Am—phun pa-aw-man Lu" Jawab Anson susah payah karena pipinya masih ditarik-tarik oleh Luhan.

Gerakan tangan Luhan berhenti ketika ia melihat Junmyeon yang masih berdiri di depan pintu dan hanya memperhatikan mereka tanpa bersuara.

"Itu siapa?" bisiknya pada Anson yang sebenarnya percuma, toh Junmyeon masih bisa mendengar bisikan yang sebenarnya agak keras dari Luhan.

"Oh iya" Anson kemudian menuntun tangan Junmyeon untuk menghampiri Luhan yang perlahan bangkit berdiri "Ini paman Jun. pamannya Daeul, teman Anson"

"Kim Junmyeon" Ujar Junmyeon dengan senyum _angelic_ nya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Luhan membalas dengan senyum yang tak kalah manis "Zhang Luhan" Ujarnya sambil menyambut uluran tangan Junmyeon "Pamannya Anson"

" _Mommy_ belum pulang?" Tanya Anson setelah Luhan dan Junmyeon saling melepas jabatan tangan mereka.

"Belum sayang. Mungkin sebentar lagi" Jawab Luhan lembut "Ah mari masuk" Ajak Luhan pada Junmyeon.

Junmyeon mengibaskan tangannya "Lain kali saja, setelah ini aku ada urusan pekerjaan" Jawabnya. Sebenarnya ia ingin masuk dulu dan menunggu _mommy_ nya Anson pulang, tapi sayang, pekerjaan yang tadi sempat ia tunda untuk menemani Anson menonton pertandingan basket antara ayahnya dan Daeul tidak bisa menunggu.

Luhan mengangguk paham "Oh begitu"

"Paman tidak akan menunggu _mommy_ dulu?"

Junmyeon berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Anson, lalu mengusap lagi kepalanya lembut "Paman harus pulang sekarang sayang. Mungkin besok paman bisa bertemu mommymu karena besok masih piket paman untuk menjemput Daeul"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. hati-hati di jalan ya, paman"

Ketika Junmyeon sudah menghilang dari pandangan, Luhan kembali berbisik pada Anson "Itu pamannya temanmu?"

Anson mengangguk "Iya"

"Hmm… dia tampan, ya—ah apa dia orang kaya juga?"

Anson kembali mengangguk polos tanpa menyadari pamannya itu sedang menaikkan sebelah sudut bibirnya.

.

.

.

Karena kemarin _mommy_ nya tidak sempat bertemu dengan paman Jun, maka sekarang setelah ia berdoa dan bernyanyi untuk menutup perjumpaan hari ini di kelas, Anson dengan semangat menghampiri _mommy_ nya yang sudah menunggu di depan kelas.

" _Mommy_ , tunggu sebentar ya, paman Jun sekarang akan datang menjemput Daeul, iya kan?"

Daeul mengangguk "Iya, _mommy_ Anson"

Yixing mengangguk untuk mengiyakan permintaan malaikat kecilnya itu untuk bertemu dengan paman Jun-nya dan membiarkan dirinya ditarik dan dibawa kemanapun dua tangan mungil milik Daeul dan Anson membawanya.

"Ah itu paman Jun"

Yixing menelusuri arah telunjuk Daeul, dan saat itulah ia merasa ia melihat sebuah postur tubuh yang familiar sedang menutup pintu mobil mewah yang dulu pernah terparkir di depan rumahnya. Meskipun bahunya terlihat lebih tegap, dan tingginya bertambah namun dengan gaya rambut yang sama persis dengan rambut yang ia lihat terakhir kali pada 'orang itu' membuat Yixing merasa otaknya ditarik paksa kembali pada ingatan-ingatan masa lalunya.

Kemudian Yixing menggelengkan kepala untuk menepis pikiran yang menurutnya _non sense_ itu. Ia merasa konyol, bagaimana bisa hanya dengan postur tubuh dan gaya rambut yang sama bisa mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang sebenarnya ingin ia hapus _memory_ nya dari otak.

Namun mungkin takdir memang senang bermain dengan hati manusia. Ia nyaris tidak punya waktu untuk menghela napas ketika pria dengan setelah jas mahal itu berbalik dan menatapnya langsung melalui kedua mata menawan yang sanggup menjebak siapapun yang menatapnya seperti terakhir kali. Terakhir kali dimana satu-satunya orang yang pernah menawan hatinya adalah dia. Terakhir kali dimana Yixing rela tubuhnya dijamah oleh tangan kekar namun lembut-nya. Terakhir kali dimana ia bersedia untuk melakukan apapun atas perintah-nya. Terakhir kali ketika jantung naifnya tidak bisa berhenti berdenyut kencang dengan ritme yang tangkas ketika dia ada disekitarnya.

Ya, terakhir kali, karena setelah kata-kata menyakitkan keluar dari mulutnya, saat itu pula Yixing merasa apapun yang ada pada dirinya tidak lagi menawan.

Itu dia!

Dan ketika kita berbicara tentang 'dia'. Maksud Yixing adalah 'dia' yang menghancurkan hatinya beberapa tahun lalu dan meninggalkannya untuk mengurus seorang anak (jangan salah paham, Yixing sangat mencintai anaknya) seorang diri. Yeah, Yixing merujuk pada 'dia' yang menjadi objek afeksinya selama ia berada di sekolah menengah atas. Dan 'dia' yang membuat Yixing merasakan spectrum luas dari emosi yang bisa membuat rasa bahagia menjadi rasa yang menyesakkan dalam hitungan detik.

"Yixing?"

Yixing merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri ketika namanya dipanggil oleh kedua belah bibir yang dulu pernah menelusuri seluruh tubuhnya. Mendongak, ia melihat mata itu membulat. Menyiratkan beragam emosi yang Yixing sendiri tidak sudi hanya untuk sekedar memahaminya.

" _Mommy_?"

Genggamannya pada tangan Anson mengerat ketika orang itu mulai berjalan perlahan menujunya seolah anaknya akan menghilang begitu saja tanpa jejak dalam hitungan detik. Ia merasa otot-ototnya dibekukan dan membuatnya hanya mematung di tempat.

Namun ketika orang itu sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya dan tangannya terjulur untuk menyentuh permukaan kulit wajahnya, kesadarannya terjentik dan fungsi otaknya kembali berjalan sebagaimana mestinya sehingga sebelum telapak tangan itu berhasil menyentuhnya, Yixing mundur selangkah dan malah menyambut uluran tangan itu untuk berjabat.

"Ah kau pamannya Daeul, ya? Salam kenal" Ujarnya dengan nada sebiasa mungkin menyembunyikan getaran pada suaranya. Dan ia menarik kedua sudut bibirnya lebar-lebar membentuk senyuman lebar yang ia lemparkan pada Junmyeon yang masih melongo idiot dengan tangan yang masih menggantung diudara (setelah Yixing melepas tautan tangan mereka) seolah masih mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Yi—"

"Ah Anson _baby, mommy_ lupa mematikan kompor sayang kita harus buru-buru pulang" Ujarnya sebelum Junmyeon sempat kembali menyebut namanya sambil membawa Anson ke dalam gendongannya. "Daeul, pamannya Daeul, kami pulang dulu ya"

"Tung—aww"

Injakan kaki Yixing yang mendarat dengan cantik di atas sepatu mahal Junmyeon sukses membuat pegangan tangan Junmyeon pada tangan Yixing terlepas. Menyeringai, Yixing tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk segera menghilang dari pandangan Junmyeon.

Yixing terus belari menghiraukan Anson yang terus meracau tidak jelas sebelum kaki Junmyeon yang sedang berjinjit-jinjit kesakitan mulai bisa digerakan lagi.

Kenapa kenapa kenapa?

Pertanyaan itu terus terngiang. Kenapa pria itu ada di sini? Kenapa Kim Junmyeon ada di sini? Bukannya pria itu ada di luar negeri? Ia yakin seratus persen ia sedang dalam keadaan sadar dan sedang tidak di bawah delusi ketika ia mendengar ( _literally_ , menguping) sendiri pembicaraan para penggosip yang menyebutkan bahwa seluruh keluarga Kim. Yeah _that_ Kim. Pindah ke luar negeri. Pindah ke suatu tempat dimana Yixing tak akan pernah berhasil menggapainya.

Tapi kenapa sekarang dia ada di sini? Ah, takdir memang senang membuat situasi seperti ini. atau mungkin dunia memang sempit, yeah _what a small world, indeed._

Yixing bisa bernapas lega ketika ia berhasil mencapai kenop pintu rumahnya. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu itu ia langsung masuk dan mengunci pintu itu dari dalam setelah menurunkan Anson dari gendongannya.

Tubuhnya merosot ke lantai. Ia menselonjorkan kaki lelah dengan punggung yang menempel di tembok. Lalu ia menghela napas panjang meraup oksigen banyak-banyak untuk kembali menormalkan pola napas yang sudah sempat mengalami takipnea.

" _Mommy,_ katanya _mommy_ lupa mematikan kompor?" Ujar Anson dan membuat Yixing agak tersentak.

"A-ah iya _mommy_ lupa" Jawabnya dengan senyum kikuk. Ia benar-benar lupa, karena itu hanya alasan supaya ia bisa lari dari keadaan tadi. Ia bangkit dan berjalan menuju dapur seolah ia memang hendak mematikan kompor.

Ia kembali ke ruang tengah dan mendudukan diri di sofa. Ia memejamkan mata. Pikirannya benar-benar kacau. bayangan wajah Junmyeon yang menatapnya dengan mata membulat kembali melintas di otaknya dan itu membuatnya frustasi.

" _Mommy_?"

Yixing membuka mata. Menoleh, ia melihat Anson yang sudah duduk di sampingnya dengan wajah khawatir.

" _Mommy_ tidak apa-apa?"

Yixing tersenyum lalu menegakkan tubuhnya, tidak mau memperlihatkan wajah kacaunya pada Anson "Tidak apa-apa sayang. _Mommy_ hanya lelah habis lari-larian tadi"

Anson mencebikan bibir " _Mommy_ … selalu saja begitu"

Yixing terkekeh lalu mengelus puncak kepala Anson lembut "Iya, maaf maaf"

Anson ikut tersenyum lalu memeluk mommynya erat. Posisi mereka terus seperti itu sampai Anson teringat akan sesuatu

"Oh iya, apa _mommy_ sudah kenal dengan paman Jun?"

Ulu hatinya kembali berdenyut ngilu mendengar nama itu keluar dari mulut Anson. Namun alih-alih memasang wajah sedih, ia malah tersenyum lebar meski terpaksa

"Kenal?"

"Iya kenal, sepertinya _mommy_ dan paman Jun sudah saling kenal sebelumnya"

"Ah? Iya? Haha! Siapa? Dia? Siapa ya dia? _Mommy_ tidak kenal begundal macam itu" Jawab Yixing, benar-benar manis.

"Oh ya? Lalu kenapa paman Jun tahu nama _mommy_ itu Yixing? padahal kan tadi _mommy_ belum menyebutkan nama?"

Mommy muda berlesung pipit itu diam, otaknya terasa _blank_ untuk memikirkan segala respon yang logis. Lagipula, dari semua keadaan Anson bisa menggunakan otak cerdasnya, mengapa harus sekarang?"

"A-aku ah mommy tidak tahu, mungkin dia cenayang? Atau mungkin dia hanya menebak-nebak? Haha hebat sekali ya dia"

"Tapi mom—"

" _A-anyway_ Anson _baby, mommy_ sudah bilang jangan terlalu dekat dengan orang yang baru kenal, kan?" Ujarnya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kapan _mommy_ bilang seperti itu?"

"E-eh? _mommy_ belum pernah bilang, ya?"

Anson menggeleng polos "Belum"

"O-oh, pokoknya Anson jangan dekat-dekat dengan paman… Jun? atau siapalah itu"

"Kenapa?"

Karena dia sudah membuangmu, sayang.

Ingin Yixing berkata seperti itu, namun ia tidak sampai hati mengatakan hal kejam itu pada malaikat kecilnya. Dan… ah benar juga. Junmyeon sudah membuang—atau lebih tepatnya tidak mengakui keberadaan Anson. Jadi, kenapa ia harus repot-repot menjauhkan Anson dari Junmyeon? Toh Junmyeon hanya peduli karena Anson adalah teman dari keponakannya.

Lagipula, kalau Junmyeon memang peduli, ia pasti menyusulnya kesini karena ia sudah tahu rumah ini, kan? Tapi nyatanya? Ia tidak menampilkan batang hidungnya sama sekali, jadi jangan percaya diri, Zhang Yixing.

Yixing tersenyum miris. Ya, sampai kapanpun, Anson hanya anaknya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

a/n :

akhirnya update~ tapi maaf kalau tidak memuaskan karena… ya, somehow susah sekali membangun mood buat ini padahal konsepnya udah ada di otak wkwkkwk

daaaan itu Yixing sama Jun udah ketemuuuuu, xDDD yeee~~ dan buat dramanya… ini belum sampe ke drama sinetron2nya ya, mungkin chapter depan xD doakan semoga moodnya bagus karena akhir2 ini moodnya lagi down banget, entah mikirin apa *malah curhat.

oh iya, makasih banget ya buat yang udah ngasih kritik dan sarannya, Rin udah coba memperbaiki tapi mungkin masih banyak yang salah-salah :D dan makasih juga yang udah fav, follow, review dan mendukung cerita ini tapi maaf rina gak bisa bales satu-satu hehehe

udah ah, review lagi yaaa *puppy eyes *ditabok berjamaah haha

.

.

.

Thanks to :

Yxingbunny, lunch27, RainEXO, kuturenang, yixingcom, yooljeong, SFA30, LittleJasmine2, KittiToKitti, Guest, dearssi, Una Na, anson, adindallss, kjongsoo1214, daebaektaeluv, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, MinieZhang, myunicorn91, yeojaakoriya23, yeolloaddedbaek, YiiRaW, Yeri960, , chenma, Kim Candy, ssuhoshnet, SeoRin10, hkysg, taotaozipanda, Guest, Myixing, happyVirusByun, maiolibel, Guest.


	6. Chapter 6

**Am I Your Father?**

 **Disclaimer: Karakter milik mereka sendiri**

 **Pair: SuLay, Slight KaiSoo, ChenMin, dan yang lainnya.**

 **Warning: BL, Bahasa campur aduk, Typo(s), OOC (untuk kebutuhan cerita), dan shi(t)netron sekali. Oh iya, anggap saja MPREG itu hal yang lumrah di sini. Slow burn.**

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan langkah gontai menuju rumah sahabat karibnya dengan wajah dan rambut kusut sekusut kemeja putih yang menempel di badannya. Dengan penampilan yang… _well_ , bisa dibilang: kacau, tidak ada yang akan menyangka bahwa pekerjaannya adalah _manager_ artis di sebuah agensi _entertainment_ besar dan justru malah akan menyangka ia kuli bangunan.

Tapi _seriously_ , kalau saja pundi-pundi uang yang akan ia dapat dari pekerjaannya yang sekarang tidak cukup—sangat menjanjikan, ia justru akan lebih memilih jadi kuli bangunan saja daripada harus mengurus pemuda dengan tingkah seperti seorang bayi besar yang sialnya adalah seorang super model—yang sebentar lagi akan merangkap menjadi seorang actor— yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya.

Yeah, Kyungsoo lemah akan tamparan lembaran won.

Dan ia juga bersumpah demi apapun yang ada di dunia ini, mengurus Anson masih jauh lebih baik daripada mengasuh pemuda yang bernama Kim Kai—ah tunggu, mungkin sekarang Kyungsoo menyebutnya Kim Jongin.

Ya, pemuda tan itu memang bersikeras menyuruh Kyungsoo memanggilnya Jongin daripada Kai. Kyungsoo sempat menolak tentu saja, apalagi ketika pemuda itu bilang hanya orang-orang tertentu yang memanggilnya Jongin, nama aslinya. Tapi entah sejak kapan, akhirnya ia menurut juga dan memanggilnya Jongin.

Kyungsoo memang harus sedikit lebih bersabar menghadapi pemuda yang dulu pernah jadi pelaku pelecehan terhadapnya itu (ya, Kyungsoo akan selalu mengingat hal itu meskipun sebenarnya ia ingin menghapus memori itu dari otaknya) karena dibanding _manager_ , ia justru lebih terlihat seperti pembantu.

Jongin akan merengek jika _ac_ di ruangannya terlalu dingin, dia juga tidak mau memakan makanan kalau bukan Kyungsoo yang membelinya, dan akhirnya pemuda tan itu selalu menyeretnya untuk makan bersama dan membelikannya hadiah.

Kyungsoo mendesah lelah mengingat itu, dan sekarang mungkin ia lebih baik segera mengetuk pintu kayu yang sudah ada di hadapannya.

Karena tidak ada jawaban dari sang empunya rumah, akhirnya Kyungsoo membuka pintu dengan kuncinya (Yixing memberinya kunci cadangan) karena ia berasumsi Yixing tidak ada di rumah dan Anson mungkin sedang tidur di dalam.

Namun saat ia masuk, ia melihat Yixing yang sedang mengadah dan menatap kosong langit-langit ruang tengahnya dengan Anson yang sedang tertidur pulas dipangkuannya. Kyungsoo sempat tertegun sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia berjalan menghampiri Yixing karena baru kali ini Kyungsoo melihat Yixing seperti itu. Maksudnya, setelah sekian lama ia baru kali ini ia melihat kembali tatapan sendu sahabatnya itu.

Dan Kyungsoo tahu ada sesuatu yang sedang mengganggu pikiran pemuda itu.

"Yi—"

Belum sempat telapak tangan Kyungsoo menyentuh bahu Yixing, pemuda itu berjengit kaget dan itu menandakan bahwa sedari tadi ia memang sedang tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Yixing menoleh, dan ia kembali berjengit ketika ia melihat Kyungsoo sudah ada disebelahnya.

"Kyungsoo, sejak kapan kau ada di sana?"

Kyungsoo menaikkan kedua alisnya "Sejak kau menatap langit-langit rumahmu"

Yixing sempat melongo idiot sejenak sebelum ia mengubah air mukanya di detik kemudian. Dengan bibir yang mengerucut, ia merajuk " _Aigo_ , Kyungie, kalau mau masuk ketuk pintu dulu. Aku jadi kaget, kan"

Kyungsoo menyenderkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa lalu melonggarkan dasi yang menempel di kerahnya "Aku sudah mengetuk pintu itu beberapa kali kalau kau tidak tahu"

"E-eh? iya? Maaf aku tidak mendengarnya"

Kyungsoo kembali menegakkan duduknya kemudian menatap Yixing sedang pandangan serius "Xingie? Apa terjadi sesuatu? Kau terlihat banyak pikiran?" Tanyanya.

Wajah ragu Yixing yang hanya sesaat berhasil ternotis oleh Kyungsoo sebelum pemuda berdimple itu kembali memamerkan deretan giginya.

"A-ah aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa, Kyungie"

Kyungsoo hanya diam dengan mata yang tetap menatap tajam pada Yixing. Ia tahu, Yixing sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dan ia akan terus menatap Yixing sampai sahabatnya itu membuka suara.

Dan Yixing yang ditatap seperti itu lama-lama merasa tidak nyaman juga. Hah, ia memang tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun dari sahabatnya itu. Ia jadi berpikir bahwa ketika pembagian perasa, Kyungsoo hadir dibarisan paling depan karena kepekaan pemuda itu sangat kuat.

Cengiran Yixing akhirnya memudar. Menghela napas, ia memalingkan wajah dan menatap kosong ke depan.

" _The devil came to take me to hell but I'm already there"_

Kyungsoo mengerjap " _The fuck are you saying?"_

Yixing menoleh kearah Kyungsoo "Bahasa, Kyungie"

"A-ah iya, maaf" Ujarnya. Kyungsoo diam-diam merutuki mulutnya yang memang suka refleks mengucapkan kata-kata umpatan, kebiasaan, sih. Untung saja Anson sedang tidur jadi ia tidak akan memengaruhi Anson dengan umpatan-umpatannya. "Jadi apa maksudmu?"

" _I won't let you be the death of me_ —"

"H-hah? Kau bicara apa…ah tunggu aku merasa aku pernah mendengar kalimat itu"

" _No, I refuse to let you bring me down_ "

"Zhang Yixing, kalau kau bicara _nonsense_ lagi akan ku tendang kau sampai ke China!"

Yixing kembali menoleh, kemudian terkekeh kecil dan justru membuat Kyungsoo semakin kesal " _Calm down_ , Kyungie! Itu hanya lirik lagu"

Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya "Lirik lagu?" Kyungsoo diam sejenak, mengingat-ingat lagu apa yang dimaksud oleh Yixing "Ah… Aku tidak tahu kau suka dengan musik _metalcore_. Aku kira kau hanya kenal musik-musik… hiphop? Atau apalah namanya itu, karena kau seorang _dancer_ "

"Jangan membuka luka lama, Kyungie"

"A-ah maaf"

Cengiran Yixing menanggapi permintaan maaf Kyungsoo " _Well_ , aku mendengarkan musik seperti itu karena… aku merasa hidupku juga _**hard**_ _—core_ " Yixing sengaja menekankan pada kata _hard_ nya "Haha, bukan sih, karena… ya, aku suka saja"

Kyungsoo mengangguk-anggukan kepala "Hee… begitu, ya?" lalu ia menaikkan kakinya pada sofa dan duduk bersila menghadap Yixing. Menumpukan dagu pada tangannya, Kyungsoo kembali berkata "Kembali ke topik pertama, jadi apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Yixing meringis " _Like I said_ , aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa, Kyungsoo"

Kyungsoo menghela napas lelah "Begitu? Aku pikir kau menyebutkan lirik-lirik lagu yang tadi pasti ada maksudnya, kan?"

"Tidak kok"

Tatapan mata Kyungsoo berubah serius. Ia mengambil kedua pergelangan tangan Yixing yang sedang mengusapi helai-helai rambut Anson dan menggenggamnya "Yixing, kita sudah lama bersahabat. Berbagi segala suka dan duka, dan sekarang, kau tidak mau menceritakan apapun padaku? Apa aku masih kau anggap?"

Yixing terdiam. Ia menunduk dengan pandangan sendu. Ya, memang selama ini hanya Kyungsoo tempatnya bergantung, ia membagi segalanya pada Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo selalu berkorban banyak untuknya. Karena itu, untuk kali ini ia tidak ingin kembali membebani Kyungsoo.

"Maaf" Ujarnya kemudian. Hening sejenak, Yixing masih menimbang-nimbang apakah ia akan bilang pada Kyungsoo tentang orang yang ditemuinya.

"Yixing?"

"Dia… ada di sini" Yixing akhirnya memutuskan untuk bilang pada Kyungsoo setelah pergolakan batin yang ia buat sendiri.

"Siapa?"

"…Lucifer"

"Zhang Yixing!"

Yixing kembali terkekeh pelan, namun warna sendu masih tercetak jelas pada raut wajahnya. "Kyungsoo, _you know exactly what I mean_ , karena kau pasti tahu aku tidak ingin menyebut nama itu lagi"

"Lucifer?" Kyungsoo menggumam, otaknya berputar cepat mencerna apa maksud dari perkataan Yixing "Malaikat yang menjadi setan dan diten—ah!" Kyungsoo membolakan matanya "Kim Jun—"

"Shhh" Belum sempat Kyungsoo menyebutkan nama itu dengan lengkap, tangan Yixing sudah menempel di bibirnya "Shh Kyungie. Aku tidak ingin Anson mendengar itu" bisiknya. Dan ia semakin panik ketika Anson mulai bergerak-gerak dalam tidurnya.

Kata "Maaf" kembali keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo untuk yang kesekian kalinya. dan Yixing hanya menjawab dengan gumaman karena ia sibuk mengusap-usap Anson supaya anak itu kembali tidur.

"Apa… dia benar-benar ada disini?" Tanya Kyungsoo kembali ketika Anson sudah terlihat lelap kembali "Bukannya dia ada di negeri antah berantah?"

Yixing mengangguk "Iya. Hah, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa dia ada di sini"

"Bukannya itu bagus, Xingie?"

"Hah?"

Kyungsoo meremas tangannya sendiri "Jadi aku bisa membunuhnya dengan bebas sekarang"

Yixing menepuk dahinya sendiri, Kyungsoo sedari dulu memang berambisi sekali untuk melenyapkan orang itu di depan keluarganya sendiri, dan ia harus menelan hasratnya karena orang itu sudah pergi ke negara lain dan Kyungsoo tidak punya ongkos untung menyusulnya.

"Kau tidak akan melakukan itu Kyungie" Ujar Yixing menahan senyum "Kalau kau dipenjara, aku harus merepotkan siapa lagi?"

Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum "Ya, kau mengenalku dengan baik" Ujarnya. Kemudian Kyungsoo kembali berwajah serius " _Anyway_ Xingie, kenapa kau bisa tahu si Kim Ju—Lucifer itu ada di sini sekarang?"

"Dia… sosok 'paman Jun' yang selalu Anson ceritakan"

"Ha—uhuk" Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk dadanya sendiri untuk meredakan tersedaknya " _Seriously?"_

Yixing mengangguk yakin " _Seriously_ "

"La-lalu bagaimana sekarang?"

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Dia?"

Yixing menghirup udara banyak-banyak, lalu tersenyum sendu "Kau sudah tahu dia tidak peduli, kan?"

"Maksudmu… dia bilang dia tidak peduli pada Anson? Begitu?"

Yixing menggeleng lemah "Dia tidak bilang itu secara langsung, sih. Tapi aku bisa menebak saja, kalau memang dia peduli, dia pasti akan mengejarku ke sini kan? Dan sekarang? Dia bahkan tidak menunjukan batang hidungnya sama sekali" Ujar Yixing datar seolah tidak peduli. Kemudian ia terkekeh kecil " _Well_ , memang dari awal dia memang tidak sudi untuk mengakui Anson, kan? Jadi rasanya konyol kalau berharap dia akan peduli sekarang"

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir "Xingie…" gumamnya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ada orang yang bisa mengucapkan kalimat yang menurutnya… menyakitkan dengan senyum yang tak pudar dari bibirnya.

Kemudian hening. Yixing kembali mengusap-usap Anson dan Kyungsoo hanya diam mati-matian menahan tangisnya. Padahal dulu Yixinglah yang cengeng. Ia akan menangis hanya karena tokoh anime favoritnya mati, atau hanya karena ia menonton drama di sore hari. Ya, Yixing yang dulu mudah menangis hanya karena hal-hal sepele.

Tapi entah sejak kapan 'menangis' menjadi hal tabu bagi Yixing, dan jujur saja Kyungsoo merasa bahwa ia lebih baik melihat Yixing yang cengeng dan akan menangis sesegukan di bahunya daripada melihat Yixing yang _sok_ tegar seperti sekarang.

"Kak… aku pulang"

Suara seseorang yang mengiringi suara pintu yang dibuka memecah keheningan, lalu mereka melihat Luhan yang sedang berjalan kearah mereka.

"Luhan? Kau ada disini?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang bangkit dari duduknya untuk menyapa Luhan. Setahu Kyungsoo, Luhan memang ada di kota ini sekarang untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya, tapi ia tidak tahu sejak kapan Luhan tinggal di rumah Yixing.

"Kak Kyungsoo, lama tidak bertemu. Apa kabar?" Ujar Luhan sambil memeluk sahabat kakaknya itu.

Kyungsoo membalas pelukan Luhan "Baik. Kau sendiri bagaimana? Wah kau sudah terlihat lebih dewasa dan… cantik, ya?"

Luhan terkekeh lalu melepas pelukannya "Aku tampan, kak" Ralatnya dan dibalas kekehan Kyungsoo "Dan ya… untuk sementara aku tinggal di sini dulu sebelum aku menemukan tempat tinggal yang baru"

"Sudah kakak bilang kau tinggal saja di sini, tidak usah mencari tempat tinggal yang baru" Sahut Yixing yang sedari tadi melihat interaksi keduanya.

Luhan mencebikan bibir "Aku tidak mau. Lagipula kampusku jauh kalau dari sini kak"

"Memangnya tempat tinggalmu yang dulu kenapa, Lu?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"A-ah itu… tempat tinggalku yang dulu roboh—"

"Bukannya kebakaran?" Timpal Yixing. Ia ingat ketika Luhan datang ke rumahnya dengan barang-barang menumpuk, ia bilang kamar yang disewanya kebakaran dan ia harus pindah. Yixing langsung menyetujui tentu saja karena Luhan adalah adik kesayangannya, tanpa menaruh curiga kenapa barang-barang Luhan masih utuh tak tersentuh api.

"A-ah iya! Karena kebakaran jadi roboh… begitu"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepala tak mempedulikan wajah kikuk Luhan. "Ah, bagaimana kalau hari ini aku traktir kalian makan?"

Dan usulnya tentu saja langsung disetujui oleh Luhan dan Yixing.

.

.

.

Junmyeon mengemudikan mobilnya dengan asal, ia mengendarai mobilnya seperti seseorang yang baru saja belajar mengemudi. Tadi saja ia hampir menabrak mobil lain di depannya dan hampir menerobos lampu merah. Sungguh, ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi sama sekali karena banyak pikiran yang berkecamuk di kepalanya.

Zhang Yixing adalah sumbernya.

Nama yang awalnya hanya bagian dari daftar 'kenalan' Junmyeon dan berubah menjadi nama yang diam-diam selalu ia sebut setiap ia pergi ke kuil untuk berdoa.

Ia ingat waktu pertama kali ia menotis presensi pemuda itu, yaitu ketika Yixing sedang latihan menari di atas panggung untuk tes masuk universitas. Gerakan tubuh yang terkesan enerjik namun anggun dalam waktu bersamaan berhasil memerangkap pandangannya.

Ia juga ingat ketika pemuda itu menarik seluruh atensinya untuk ke sekian kali pada suatu malam di acara pesta untuk menselebrasikan kelulusan mereka. Dan ia ingat malam itu ia berhasil memenjarakan pemuda manis itu ke dalam pusaran nafsunya untuk saling menautkan tubuh satu sama lain dan membuat pemuda itu mendesah di bawah kuasanya.

Ia juga tak akan pernah melupakan air mata yang mengalir dari kedua sudut mata orang itu ketika pemuda itu pergi meninggalkannya setelah ia bilang bahwa ada jiwa lain yang hidup di dalam tubuhnya dan Junmyeon dengan brengseknya tidak berani untuk mengakuinya dan malah pergi ke negeri sebrang untuk menghindarinya.

Dan sekarang, ketika akhirnya takdir mempertemukan mereka kembali, justru Yixinglah yang balik menghindarinya.

Kaget mungkin adalah kata yang bisa menggambarkan keadaan Junmyeon saat itu. Ia tidak menyangka ia bisa bertemu Yixing di sana, dan ia juga tidak menyangka bahwa sosok _mommy_ dari seorang anak yang akhir-akhir ini dekat dengannya adalah Yixing. Ia benar-benar merasa skenario tuhan terlalu _twist_ dan akhirnya ia hanya melongo idiot ketika tadi netranya menangkap sosok Yixing di hadapannya.

Kinerja otaknya seolah melambat ketika ia kembali ditarik ke masa lalu ketika Yixing mengaku bahwa ia sedang mengandung anaknya. Dan sekarang, Yixing benar-benar dipanggil _mommy_ oleh seorang anak yang usianya sama dengan keponakannya dan berarti usia anak itu sama seperti saat ia meninggalkan Yixing.

Jadi waktu itu Yixing benar-benar jujur akan kehamilannya? Dan apa itu berarti Anson, anak Yixing adalah anaknya juga? Apalagi mengingat Anson pernah bilang bahwa sedari lahir ia tidak punya ayah dan hanya _mommy_ yang tak lain adalah Yixing yang mengurusnya?

Pikiran itu terus berkecamuk di kepalanya dan membuatnya frustasi dan dilingkupi perasaan bersalah yang bertubi-tubi hingga ia tidak sadar sedari tadi seseorang memanggil-manggil namanya.

"—Myeon, hey Junmyeon!"

Akhirnya sebuah tepukan berhasil menarik kembali alam sadar Junmyeon. Ia menoleh ke samping dan melihat kakak iparnya, Kim Minseok duduk di sampingnya dengan pandangan khawatir.

Ah ia jadi ingat ketika ia hendak mengejar Yixing dan meminta penjelasan, tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi dan nama _hyung_ -nya tertera di layar. Awalnya ia ingin menghiraukan panggilan telepon itu dan terus mengejar Yixing sebelum ia merasakan tarikan pada jasnya. Ia menoleh dan oh, ia melupakan Daeul yang hendak dijemputnya.

Akhirnya ia mengangkat telepon dan ia disuruh untuk menjemput 'istri'nya itu di bandara. Ia tidak bisa menolak jika Jongdae sudah memerintah, jadi disinilah ia sekarang di dalam mobil bersama Minseok yang dijemputnya setelah sebelumnya ia mengantar Daeul dulu ke rumah.

"Minggir dulu, Junmyeon!" Perintah Minseok ketika akhirnya ia berhasil membuat Junmyeon menotis panggilannya. Meskipun dengan kernyitan di dahi, Junmyeon menurut juga dan menepikan mobilnya.

"Ada apa _hyung_?" Tanyanya.

"Biar aku saja yang bawa mobil" Jawab Minseok.

"E-eh? kenapa?"

"Kau terlihat banyak pikiran" Jawab Minseok dan membuat Junmyeon diam sejenak. Sebelum Junmyeon sempat menyangkal, Minseok melanjutkan "Kau sedari tadi hanya melamun dan hampir saja kau menyerempet mobil orang lain"

"E-eh? iya?"

Minseok mengangguk yakin "Iya. Jadi biarkan aku yang menyetir"

"Tapi kan _hyung_ baru saja sampai, dan mungkin hyung masih mengalami _jet-lag_. Lagipula aku sudah ditugaskan untuk menjemputmu _hyung_ "

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Junmyeon. Dan justru aku masih sayang nyawa untuk membiarkanmu menyetir. Jadi biar aku saja yang menyetir"

"Maaf hyung" Junmyeon akhirnya mengalah dan membiarkan Minseok duduk di kursi pengemudi.

"Jadi apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, _young man_?" Tanya Minseok setelah mobil itu kembali berjalan atas kontrolnya. Dan hanya dijawab gelengan Junmyeon. Minseok tersenyum "Kau tahu, kau bisa menceritakan apapun padaku. Seperti biasanya"

Junmyeon diam sejenak untuk menimbang-nimbang "Tapi… _hyung_ jangan kaget, ya" ujar Junmyeon akhirnya. Ia pikir tidak ada salahnya meminta saran pada kakak iparnya itu, karena ya, selama ini Minseok selalu mendengar apapun keluhan adik-adik iparnya. Termasuk Jongin.

"Iya iya"

"Janji?"

"Iya janji!"

"Aku… pernah menghamili seseorang—aww" Kepala Junmyeon membentur pinggiran kaca mobil ketika Minseok mengerem mobil itu secara mendadak " _Hyung_ kau bilang tidak akan kaget!"

"Y-yang benar saja! semua orang pasti akan kaget jika mendengar pengakuan seperti itu, _dumbass_!" Jawab Minseok dengan nada tinggi dan membuat Junmyeon mencebikan bibir "Tapi serius?" Tanyanya lagi sambil kakinya menginjak pedal gas.

"Apa aku akan terlihat sesetress ini jika aku berbohong?"

"Tidak, sih" Jawabnya "Lanjutkan"

Menghela napas panjang, akhirnya Junmyeon menceritakan semuanya dari awal. Dari awal mereka bertemu hingga akhirnya mereka dipertemukan kembali di sekolah Daeul. Meskipun kepala Junmyeon harus terbentur beberapa kali karena Minseok yang kaget akan mengerem mendadak, tapi akhirnya Junmyeon bisa menyelesaikan ceritanya dan ibu dari Daeul itu memberinya beberapa saran. Ia juga sudah memastikan bahwa Minseok tidak akan membocorkan cerita Junmyeon sebelum ia bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri.

.

.

.

Dan akhirnya, atas saran dari kakak iparnya itu Junmyeon memberanikan diri datang ke rumah Yixing setelah semua tanggung jawabnya di kantor sebagai salah satu pewaris sudah beres. Ia ingin mendatangi Yixing sedari kemarin sebenarnya, tapi mungkin Minseok benar, Yixing pasti masih syok dan Yixing akhirnya akan menghindar lagi. Oleh karena itu Junmyeon memutuskan untuk memberi waktu untuk Yixing menenangkan pikirannya dulu, sekaligus ia menenangkan pikirannya sendiri.

Selama beberapa saat, Junmyeon hanya menatap pintu kayu yang ada di hadapannya. Ia masih mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk menggerakan tangannya untuk mengetuk pintu itu.

Menghela napas panjang, akhirnya otaknya bisa memerintahkan tangannya untuk segera mengetuk pintu kayu itu meskipun dengan jantung yang hampir keluar saking kencangnya jantung itu berdetak.

Jantungnya semakin tidak terkontrol ketika terdengar suara telapak kaki yang mendekat dari dalam. Beberapa detik kemudian, pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok pemuda cantik yang menyembul dari belakang pintu.

"Kak Junmyeon?"

Entah Junmyeon harus lega atau kecewa ketika Luhanlah yang membukakan pintu, bukan Yixing.

"Ada apa kak?" Lanjut Luhan ketika Junmyeon hanya diam di tempat. "Mau bertemu Anson? Anson sedang mandi di dalam. Ayo silahkan masuk"

Junmyeon menggeleng cepat "Err… anu, Luhan. Apa Yixing ada di rumah?"

"Kak Yixing? Oh kak Junmyeon sudah bertemu kak Yixing ya?"

Junmyeon tersenyum kikuk menanggapi pertanyaan Luhan "Err… ya. Aku ada sedikit urusan dengannya"

"Kak Yixing belum pulang dari kerjanya kak"

"Boleh tahu dimana dia bekerja?"

"Boleh sih" Jawab Luhan. Kemudian Junmyeon bersumpah ia melihat senyuman Luhan terkesan seduktif "Tapi… bukannya lebih baik menunggu di sini saja? sekalian kita bisa mengobrol"

"Ti-tidak usah Lu. Aku ingin segera bertemu dengan Yixing"

Luhan menampilkan wajah kecewanya "Hee… apa urusannya sangat penting ya? Baiklah kalau begitu. Kak Yixing kerja di _battle royale_ restoran di sebelah toko kue dekat taman kak, tidak jauh dari sini"

"Oh terima kasih ya Lu. Kalau begitu, aku permisi"

Dan Luhan hanya mengangguk. Ketika Junmyeon sudah menghilang dari pandangan, ia berniat kembali ke kamarnya ketika ia kembali mendengar ketukan dari pintu depannya.

"Apa ada yang lupa—eh? siapa ya?"

Luhan mengira Junmyeon kembali dan tidak menyangka ternyata justru sesosok pria dewasa yang menurutnya asing berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Paman Yifan!" Seru Anson dari dalam sebelum Yifan sempat memperkenalkan dirinya pada Luhan.

"Eh? Anson sudah selesai mandinya?"

"Sudah, paman Lu!" Jawab Anson lalu pemuda kecil itu langsung menghampiri Yifan yang masih ada di ambang pintu "Paman Yifan mau bertemu _mommy_?"

Yifan tersenyum lalu berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Anson "Iya" Jawabnya.

"Tapi _mommy_ belum pulang dari restoran, paman"

"Paman tahu. Makanya paman ke sini untuk mengajak Anson makan siang di restoran tempat kerja _mommy_ mu. Mau?"

Anson menoleh kearah Luhan seolah meminta izin pada pemuda cantik itu. Melihat Luhan yang terlihat meragukan Yifan, akhirnya pria jangkung itu berniat meminta izin langsung.

"Jangan khawatir, aku rekan kerja Yixing. Namaku Wu Yifan" Ujarnya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Luhan menyambut uluran tangan itu ragu "Aku Luhan. Pamannya Anson sekaligus adiknya kak Yixing"

"Paman Yifan itu bossnya _mommy_ , paman Lu" Timpal Anson dengan polos.

Luhan menaikkan kedua alisnya. Oh, bossnya. Pantas saja penampilannya terlihat mentereng dengan fabrik-fabrik yang terlihat mahal menempel di badannya.

"Jadi boleh, kan aku mengajak Anson?"

Luhan diam sejenak, lalu ia melihat Anson yang sedang mentapnya dengan mata berbinar. Ah sial, Luhan lemah akan pandangan seperti itu "Kalau Anson mau" Jawab Luhan akhirnya.

"Anson mau Anson mau!" Seru Anson riang sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Ya sudah, Yuk Anson" Yifan menuntun tangan Anson "Kami permisi dulu"

Dan Luhan kembali mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Kemudian ia tersenyum, ia tahu kedua orang itu mengincar kakaknya. Dan diam-diam ia berharap salah satu dari mereka ada yang bisa menaklukan hati kakaknya yang seolah ditutup rapat-rapat dan membuat kakaknya tidak menolak mereka seperti yang dilakukan kakaknya beberapa tahun lalu pada orang yang sempat melamar kakaknya meskipun ia tahu kakaknya sedang mengandung anak orang lain.

.

.

.

Yixing sedang membereskan piring-piring ketika ia mendengar suara seorang wanita memanggil namanya. Menoleh, ia melihat rekan kerjanya sedang tersenyum lebar yang terkesan, yeah _creepy_ kearahnya.

"A-ada apa?"

"Ada yang mencarimu" Jawabnya dengan senyum yang masih belum memudar.

Melihat senyum itu, Yixing jadi merasa tidak nyaman dan jadi merasa curiga juga "Siapa?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak tahu" Jawab wanita itu, kemudian dengan wajah memerah dan senyum yang masih belum memudar, tangannya menangkup kedua belah pipinya "Tapi dia tampan sekali. _Shit_ , aku merasa celana dalamku basah"

Yixing memutar bola matanya. Sudah terbiasa sih dengan kelakuan para pekerja restoran itu yang sering membicarakan hal-hal _random_ dari mulai yang biasa sampai yang luar biasa, dari cerita yang manis sampai yang najis dan yeah, membicarakan hal seperti itu sudah bukan hal yang tabu.

Kecuali kalau _manager_ mereka mendengar.

"Berhenti berbicara hal menjijikan, _sunbae_ "

Dengan telapak tangan yang masih menempel pada pipi, wanita yang dipanggil _sunbae_ itu menoleh pada Yixing dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan "Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang kalau kau punya kenalan orang setampan itu?"

Yixing mendesah lelah "Aku—"

"Ah! Atau jangan-jangan dia calonmu, huh?" Wanita itu menjentikan jari, lalu menatap Yixing dengan alis yang dinaik-turunkan.

Yixing akhirnya memilih untuk menghiraukan pertanyaan _sunbae-_ nya itu dan mulai berjalan keluar dapur untuk menemui orang yang mencarinya itu.

Tapi baru setengah jalan, ia menghentikan langkahnya. Matanya membola ketika netranya menangkap sosok pria dengan setelan jas mahal sedang tersenyum lembut kearahnya.

Itu Kim Junmyeon!

Kenapa dia ada di sana? Untuk apa dia menemuinya? Bukannya pria itu sudah benar-benar tidak peduli padanya?

Tadi saja ketika Yixing sudah bersikap waspada ketika ia mengantar Anson ke sekolah, ia tidak menemukan sosok pria itu mengantar Daeul dan justru malah seorang pria yang Daeul sebut _mommy_ yang ia temui. Dan ketika dengan kikuk ia berkenalan dengan orang yang bernama Minseok, _mommy_ Daeul itu tidak sedikitpun menyinggung soal Junmyeon. Tapi kenapa sekarang ia malah berdiri dengan tampan di hadapannya? Apa Junmyeon adalah orang yang bilang ingin menemuinya?

Yixing menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan mengedarkan pandangannya ke berbagai penjuru ruangan untuk mencari 'orang tampan' yang lain yang mungkin saja adalah orang yang mencarinya dan yeah, harus Yixing akui satu-satunya orang tampan yang ada di sana hanyalah Junmyeon seorang.

Ia enggan untuk mendekat sebenarnya, namun dengan samar ia mendengar suara rekan-rekannya sedang berbisik-bisik dari arah dapur membicarakannya. Oh ternyata pembicaraannya tadi dengan wanita itu terdengar oleh yang lain dan sekarang Yixing yakin orang-orang _kepo_ itu sedang mengintipnya.

Tidak ingin menimbulkan curiga, Yixing akhirnya mendekat dan ia menarik kedua sudut bibirnya dengan susah payah untuk membentuk senyuman

"A-ah paman Daeul? Ada apa mencariku?"

Yixing melihat senyum Junmyeon memudar "Yixing aku—"

Belum sempat Junmyeon menyelesaikan apa yang hendak ia katakan, Yixing menarik pergelangan tangan Junmyeon dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga pria itu "Kita bicara di luar" bisiknya.

Setelah Junmyeon mengangguk, Yixing kembali menarik tangan Junmyeon menuju luar restoran itu dan menghiraukan rekan-rekannya yang sedang bersiul-siul padanya.

.

.

.

"Jadi kenapa kau menemuiku?" Tanya Yixing langsung—tidak ingin membuang waktu—ketika pantat mereka sudah menempel pada sebuah kursi di tempat yang lumayan sepi. Yixing memilih tempat itu karena ia tidak mau mengambil risiko ada yang mendengar pembicaraannya lagi.

Junmyeon diam, mendadak dilanda gugup yang luar biasa dan membuat semua dialog yang sudah dihapalnya tadi sebelum menemui Yixing seolah melebur diterpa angin sepoy yang sekarang sedang membelai wajahnya.

"Kalau tidak ada yang penting, aku kembali—" Yixing yang hendak bangkit dari duduknya terpaksa menempelkan kembali pantatnya pada kursi kayu itu ketika tangan Junmyeon menarik pergelangan tangannya.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan" desisnya.

"Kalau begitu cepat! aku tidak punya banyak waktu" bentak Yixing sambil menepis tangan Junmyeon dari pergelangan tangannya.

Hati Junmyeon mencelos mendapat bentakan sekaligus tatapan datar sarat kebencian dari Yixing. Cara Yixing memandang Junmyeon sekarang sangat berbeda dengan tatapan Yixing ketika mereka masih di sekolah menengah atas dulu.

Junmyeon bukan tidak pernah menyadari bahwa Yixing selalu memandangnya dengan pandangan kagum, ia sangat menyadari itu, dan ia menyukainya. Tapi sekarang, cara Yixing menatapnya sudah berubah, tak ada lagi tatapan polos memuja dan hanya tatapan datar yang ia dapat.

Tapi Junmyeon cukup tahu diri. Ia mafhum. Ya, apa yang ia harapkan dari orang yang pernah ia campakkan?

Junmyeon menghela napas panjang sebelum ia bertanya "Apa… Anson itu anakku?"

"Bukan!"

Junmyeon meringis. Jujur saja ia sudah memprediksi jawaban Yixing yang ini.

"Lalu, dia anak siapa?"

"Dia anakku!"

Yeah, mungkin Junmyeon salah menyusun kalimat pertanyaannya.

"Tapi dia anakku juga, kan?"

"Tidak! dia hanya anakku"

Junmyeon mendesah lelah. Yixing yang keras kepala membuatnya bingung harus bagaimana lagi untuk membuat Yixing mengakui kalau Anson itu anaknya.

"Yixing, Anson tidak mungkin 'hanya' anakmu. Memangnya kau membelah diri?"

Yixing mendengus "Yeah, aku membelah diri. Aku memang seperti sejenis bakteri dan sebaiknya orang sepertimu jauh-jauh dari bakteri sepertiku"

"Zhang Yixing!"

"Kenapa kau membentakku?"

"Maaf" Gumam Junmyeon lemah. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi dan akhirnya ia kehilangan kendali dan membentak Yixing. dan ia menyesali itu.

Yixing melirik sinis pada Junmyeon dari sudut matanya sebelum ia kembali memandang lurus ke depan "Lagipula kenapa kau tiba-tiba datang entah dari mana dan langsung mengklaim bahwa Anakku itu anakmu? Apakah itu sejenis _joke_ dari negara yang pernah kau tinggali itu? kalau memang iya, selera humor negara itu sangat buruk ya"

Junmyeon menunduk, suaranya semakin melemah "Aku sedang tidak bercanda, Xing" Kemudian Junmyeon menyentuh kedua pundak Yixing dan membuat pemuda berlesung pipit itu menghadap padanya "Kau pernah bilang kau mengandung anakku. Dan itu Anson, kan?"

Yixing menepis kedua tangan Junmyeon dari pundaknya "Kenapa sekarang kau bisa bicara seperti itu? Bukannya kau sendiri yang bilang kalau aku tidak punya bukti otentik yang membuktikan bahwa anak yang aku kandung waktu itu adalah anakmu?"

Junmyeon terhenyak. Kata-kata kejam yang keluar dari mulutnya waktu itu ternyata jadi _boomerang_ untuk dirinya sendiri.

"A-aku—"

"Kau juga pernah bilang aku adalah tipe orang yang akan membuka kakinya pada siapapun yang meminta, jadi kau tidak perlu merasa kau yang harus bertanggung jawab atas apa yang ada di dalam tubuhku. Dan kau tahu, Junmyeon? _You can always trust what you believe_ "

"Yixing… aku minta maaf" Ucap Junmyeon getir "Aku tidak pernah bermaksud seperti itu. Aku tahu kau orang baik-baik, jadi aku percaya bahwa anak itu anakku, aku hanya… hanya—"

"Hanya apa? Lagipula, kau tidak tahu kan apa yang terjadi setelah itu? bisa saja aku menggugurkan kandungan itu dan menikah dengan orang lain dan melahirkan Anson?"

Junmyeon mendongak, menatap tajam Yixing "Tidak! aku tahu kau tidak pernah menikah"

Yixing diam sejenak. Memang sebenarnya dari awal Yixing tahu ia tidak akan pernah bisa menghindar dari pria itu.

Yixing memejamkan matanya sejenak, lalu menghela napas panjang "Kalau memang Anson itu anakmu, lalu kau mau apa?" Tanya Yixing dengan suara dalam dan tatapan mata yang mulai serius menatap Junmyeon.

Kini Junmyeon yang diam.

Yixing akhirnya bangkit dari duduknya karena Junmyeon tak kunjung bersuara. "Aku harus segera kembali. Permisi" Ujarnya dan langsung pergi dari sana tanpa menunggu Junmyeon menjawab pertanyaannya.

Ia terus berjalan tanpa menyadari orang lain yang mendengar percakapannya sedari tadi masih diam tertegun di tempatnya sampai seseorang lain menghampirinya.

"Paman Yifan, Anson sudah belikan tissuenya, ayo kita ke restoran _mommy_ "

.

.

.

"A-aku mau ke toilet"

Ujar Yixing langsung ketika ia melihat tatapan-tatapan menggoda dari rekan kerjanya. Tak sedikit juga kaum feminine dari mereka yang masih terlihat terpesona oleh jelmaan malaikat itu. well, Yixing memang mengakui bahwa Junmyeon itu bak manusia sempurna dengan ketampanan dan kecerdasan yang luar biasa, tapi mungkin hanya ia yang tahu iblis apa yang ada dalam wajah malaikat itu.

Ketika ia sampai di toilet, ia menggosok kedua matanya dengan kasar sebelum ada air yang benar-benar jatuh dari kedua pelupuk matanya. Dari dulupun ia sudah berhenti berharap pada pria itu,dan seharusnya sekarang pun begitu.

Tapi tetap saja, sakitnya masih bisa ia rasakan pada ulu hatinya. Dan mungkin akan terus terasa tak peduli seberapa lamapun waktu telah berjalan.

"Aku… memang bodoh, ya"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

a/n:

hai maaf lama haha *ketawa garing. well, akhirnya aku bisa nyelesain ini meskipun ngerasa kurang puas di beberapa bagian tapi biarin ah wkwkwk dan kedepannya mungkin akan lama juga karena minggu depan udah mulai masuk kuliah karena ini lagi liburan aja lama hhahha xD

udah ah banyak omong, makasih ya buat yang udah review, fav, follow, dan mendukung cerita ini meskipun banyak flawnya xD tapi maaf gak bisa bales satu-satu, tapi selalu exited loh tiap ada yang review, jadi review lagi, ya xD I love you :*

.

Thanks to :

YiiRaW, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, daebaektaeluv, yxingbunny, namakamu, yeojakoriya23, KittiToKitti, qwertyxing, lemousse, addien91, juliakie, adindalls, chenma, Jung Eunhee, LittleJasmine, Guest, myunicorn91, anson, RainEXO, hkysg, noona93,21hana, Heather Amaranth, lunch27, Violet Meh, LittleOoh, ExileZee, UnA Na, maiolibel, MinieZhang, Yeri960, ssuhoshnet, yeolloaddedbaek, happyVirusByun, Lanjutkan, .


	7. Chapter 7

**Am I Your Father?**

 **Disclaimer: Karakter milik mereka sendiri**

 **Pair: SuLay, Slight KaiSoo, ChenMin, dan yang lainnya.**

 **Warning: BL, Bahasa campur aduk, Typo(s), OOC (untuk kebutuhan cerita), dan shi(t)netron sekali. Oh iya, anggap saja MPREG itu hal yang lumrah di sini.**

.

.

.

Rangkulan yang tiba-tiba mendarat di pundak pemuda bermarga Zhang itu membuat pergerakan tangannya terhenti dan ia menyimpan kembali piring-piring yang hendak ia bereskan. Mendesah lelah, ia menoleh malas kearah wanita yang sedang tersenyum lebar kepadanya.

"Ada apa lagi _, sunbae_?"

Sebelum menjawab, wanita cantik berambut coklat bergelombang itu sempat menari-narikan jari telunjuknya pada pipi kiri Yixing dan membuat pemuda itu menampilkan kembali wajah malasnya.

"Dasar kau penggoda ulung" Ujar sunbaenya itu dengan nada menggoda "Setelah tadi kau ditemui pria tampan, sekarang kau kembali ditemui pria tampan yang lain"

Yixing menaikkan kedua alisnya "Hah?". Ia tahu, para rekan kerja termasuk _sunbae_ di depannya ini memang punya otak yang mungkin bisa dibilang agak geser, jadi mereka termasuk sunbaenya itu memang sering berbicara hal-hal yang _nonsense_ , dan ia sudah mafhum. Tapi untuk sekarang, dia benar-benar gagal paham dengan apa yang dikatakan wanita di hadapannya itu.

Wanita itu menghela napas panjang lalu melepaskan rangkulannya "Kenapa kau kenal banyak pria tampan dan tidak pernah mengenalkan mereka padaku—ah pada kami" _Sunbae_ nya itu diam sejenak, sementara wajah Yixing masih tampak kebingungan "Ah! Atau jangan-jangan kau ingin mendirikan kerajaan haremmu sendiri hah? Dasar serakah"

Yixing merotasikan bola matanya " _Seriously_ , maksud _sunbae_ apa, sih? Tidak usah bertele-tele, _see?_ aku sedang sibuk sekarang"

"Kau kenapa jutek sekali sekarang? Apa kau sedang menstruasi?"

Yixing kembali mengehela napas panjang, lalu ia tersenyum berusaha semaksimal mungkin menarik kedua sudut bibirnya lebat-lebar supaya tidak terkesan dipaksakan "Aku tidak jutek kok, _sunbae_ ku yang cantik" Ujarnya. Ia tidak mau memperlihatkan wajah kesalnya akibat dari pertemuannya dengan si—Ah Yixing lupa, ia sudah tidak sudi menyebut namanya. "Jadi ada apa, s _unbae_ ku yang seksi aduhai bohai?"

Melipatkan kedua tangannya pada dada, _sunbae_ nya menjawab "Itu, ada lagi pria tampan yang menemuimu. Dia ke sini bersama anakmu, Samson" Ujarnya menghiraukan pujian yang sarat akan dusta dari juniornya itu.

"Anson, _sunbae_ "

"Lebih baik kau temui dia sana, dan sampaikan salamku pada pria itu ya—ah maksudku pada Bison" Ujarnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Anson, _sunbae_ " Ralatnya kembali, lalu ia melepas apron berwarna hijau tua yang ia pakai untuk mencuci piring "Ya sudah aku ke sana dulu" Ujarnya sambil mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk ke luar dari sana dan yeah, keluar dari interogasi dan tudingan-tudingan yang tidak jelas dari sunbaenya.

Ketika ia hampir sampai ke meja dimana buah hatinya duduk, wajah lembut yang tadi hanya menampakan roman suram setelah ia bertemu dengan orang nomer satu di dunia yang paling tidak ingin ia temui, menjadi cerah kembali ketika netra hitamnya bersibobrok dengan iris cokelat orang yang paling ia sayangi.

" _Mommy!"_ Anson yang tadi duduk langsung berdiri dan memeluk tubuh yang tadi sempat menyamakan tingginya dengan pemuda kecil itu seolah mereka sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu.

"Anson kenapa ke sini sayang—" Lalu Yixing menoleh kearah pria yang membawa anaknya ke sana, lalu bibirnya mengurva untuk membalas senyuman lembut yang dilayangkan pria itu padanya "—Ah, Yifan _ge_ juga ke sini ya"

Yifan mengangguk "Aku sedang ingin makan siang di sini, jadi sekalian saja aku bawa Anson ke sini"

"Terima kasih, Yifan _ge_ " Ujar Yixing dengan senyum lebar yang masih terukir di kedua belah bibir penuhnya. Lupakan soal Junmyeon, Yixing masih berpikir bahwa di dunia ini masih ada pria baik seperti Yifan.

Setelah mendapat anggukan dari Yifan, Yixing kembali berdiri dan memangku Anson untuk kembali duduk di kursinya. "Jadi kalian mau pesan apa?" Tanyanya dengan semangat, seolah kegalauan hatinya yang tadi tersapu bersih dari ingatannya. Yeah, lagipula untuk apa memikirka orang yang belum tentu peduli kepada kita, kan?

"Aku… ingin sesuatu yang dingin Xing, karena kebetulan suasananya sedang panas sekali hari ini"

Yixing diam sejenak, panas? _Seriously?_ Maksudnya, ini sudah termasuk sore dan menurut Yixing, angin sore yang berhembus dari celah-celah jendela dan bahkan tanpa ac yang menyalapun sudah bisa membuat suhu ruangan menjadi dingin. _Well at least_ , tidak bisa disebut panas. Begitu.

Tapi, ya sudahlah. Mungkin saja indra peraba setiap orang memang berbeda-beda.

Mengangkat bahu, Akhinya Yixing mengangguk sambil berkata "Baiklah, kalau makanannya apa _ge_?"

"Aku pesan minum saja"

Yixing kembali mengangguk, tidak peduli dengan fakta bahwa tadi Yifan bilang bahwa dia kesana ingin makan siang. "Kalau Anson mau makan apa?"

"Anson apa saja _mom_ , yang penting enaaakkk" Ujar Anson sambil menunjukkan ibu jarinya.

" _Alright!_ Kalau begitu pesanan kalian akan segera datang!"

.

.

.

Yixing berjalan dengan langkah pelan beriringan dengan langkah kecil Anson dan Yifan yang kebetulan pulang bersamanya ketika mereka selesai makan siang (yang sebenarnya sudah terlalu sore untuk dikatakan makan siang) karena kebetulan juga _shift_ Yixing berakhir pada waktu yang sama.

Mereka berjalan dengan hening, kecuali ketika sesekali Yixing menanggapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari Anson tentang apapun yang ia lihat sepanjang jalan. Dan yeah, Yixing bukannya tidak peka dengan perbedaan yang ada pada bossnya, tapi ia hanya tidak terlalu berani untuk lancang bertanya.

Biasanya, Yifan akan lebih aktif mengobrol dengan anaknya dibandingkan dengan dirinya sendiri. Bahkan, Yifan yang biasa suka kelewat semangat sampai-sampai dengan wajah seserius itu ia bisa saja jadi orang yang suka membicarakan hal _random_ dengan Anson. Tapi, Yixing merasa hari ini Yifan berbeda. Ia lebih banyak diam dan entah kenapa Yixing merasa wajah Yifan yang biasanya menguarkan aura lembut kini terasa mengeras.

Sebenarnya, Yixing sudah mencium hal yang berbeda dari Yifan sedari tadi di Restoran. Yups, ketika Yifan yang tiba-tiba meminta air dingin dan tidak jadi memesan makanan padahal ia bilang ia pergi ke sana untuk makan siang, awalnya ia hanya berpikir bahwa Yifan mungkin hanya kecapean. Tapi, dengan sikap Yifan yang sekarang, meskipun dengan kapasitas otak manusia seperti Yixing, ia bisa paham atasannya itu memang sedang ada masalah.

Tapi, ketika ia berniat untuk bertanya, ia kembali menarik pikirannya ketika ia sadar bahwa ia siapa? Ia hanya seorang bawahan yang mungkin saja Yifan tidak menghendakinya untuk ikut campur urusan pribadi atasannya itu.

Tapi _seriously,_ ia sudah merasa tidak nyaman dengan keheningan yang ada diantara mereka. Dan hal itu membuat Yixing dilemma apakah ia harus memulai percakapan atau membiarkan saja Yifan memendam masalahnya sendiri?

"Umm… anu—" Akhirnya, setelah menimbang-nimbang, Yixing memutuskan untuk bertanya saja daripada hanya ia sendiri yang tersiksa oleh suasana "—Yifan _ge_ , maaf kalau aku lancang tapi—" Yixing menjeda kalimatnya untuk menatap Yifan yang sekarang telah menoleh kearahnya "—apa _gege_ sekarang sedang ada masalah?"

Yifan menaikkan kedua alisnya. Kentara sekali ia terlihat kaget dengan pertanyaan yang Yixing lontarkan kepadanya. Namun hal itu tak bertahan lama karena setelah itu, Yifan langsung melembutkan raut wajahnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Xingie" Jawabnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

Yixing menggigit bibir mendengar jawaban Yifan yang jelas sekali terdengar bohongnya. Pemuda China itu kemudian menunduk "Aku… mungkin memang tidak bisa membantu menyelesaikan masalah _gege_ , tapi yeah, aku bisa jadi pendengar yang baik—"

 _ **PUK**_

Sebelum sempat Yixing menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sebuah tepukan bersarang di atas kepalanya. Yixing mendongak dan mendapati cengiran Yifan yang sekarang sedang mengusap lembut rambutnya.

"Serius. Aku tidak apa-apa" Ujarnya "Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku"

Yixing kembali menunduk "Maaf" ujarnya lemah.  
Yifan mengangkat tangan besarnya dari kepala Yixing, lalu menunduk sehingga ia bisa mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah karyawannya itu "Maaf untuk apa Xingie?"

"Maaf karena aku sudah lancang bertanya. Padahal aku bukan siapa-siapa" Jawabnya jujur. Ia jadi menyesal bertanya padahal ia sudah tahu bahwa Yifan akan menjawab seperti itu. Tapi tetap saja, mendengar jawaban langsung dari orang yang bersangkutan rasanya beberapa kali lipat lebih sakit. Rasanya, ia memang benar-benar bukan siapa-siapanya Yifan yang berhak tahu dan mendengar keluh kesah yang dirasakan atasannya itu.

Ah Yixing jadi merasa sangat melankolis sekarang.

Sementara itu, Yifan langsung menempelkan telapak tangannya pada dagu Yixing dan mengangkatnya untuk membuat Yixing kembali mendongak dan menatap kearahnya " _Gege_ yang minta maaf" Ujarnya.

Lalu setelah ia melihat Yixing balas menatapnya, kedua tangannya kini berpindah pada kedua belah bahu Yixing "Mungkin aku memang ada masalah. Tapi untuk sekarang, biar ini jadi masalahku sendiri. tapi jangan salah paham, aku bukannya tidak menganggapmu siapa-siapa, kau adalah orang yang berharga untukku, aku tidak bohong. tapi serius, untuk kali ini mungkin aku belum bisa menceritakan apapun padamu, Xingie"

Yixing tersenyum dan kembali meminta maaf. Setelah mendengar apa yang Yifan katakan, ia jadi merasa malu juga kepada Yifan dan juga pada dirinya sendiri. Ia jadi sadar bahwa ada saatnya masalah itu hanya bisa orang itu pendam sendiri. "Lain kali, aku janji aku akan menceritakan apapun padamu"

Yixing tersenyum "Iya _ge_. Maafkan aku"

"Pokoknya, kau tidak boleh berpikiran macam-macam. Oke?"

Yixing terkekeh kecil "Iya, _ge_ " Jawabnya singkat. Merasa bodoh juga karena sudah bersikap seperti heroine di drama-drama yang kadang ia tonton di televisi. Padahal ia sendiri sering berada pada posisi seperti Yifan sekarang.

Sementara itu, di sana, mereka melupakan Anson yang sedari tadi hanya menatap tidak paham kearah keduanya.

"Ah kehidupan orang dewasa memang membingungkan"

.

.

.

Setelah mereka kembali berjalan dengan suasana yang mulai kembali mencair, tidak terasa akhirnya mereka hampir sampai ke gerbang rumah Yixing. Namun, sebelum mereka sampai, langkah mereka terhenti ketika sebuah mobil mewah tiba-tiba berhenti di depan pagar rumah pemuda China itu.

Sejenak. Yixing merasa was-was. Takutnya orang yang tadi menemuinya sekarang kembali nekat dan datang lagi ke rumahnya setelah tadi sore Yixing berhasil mengusirnya. Namun ternyata perasaan was-wasnya tak terbukti ketika ia melihat sosok adiknyalah yang keluar dari mobil mewah itu.

Yixing tidak terlalu ambil pusing, ia hanya menyangka bahwa itu adalah salah satu teman Luhan dari universitas dan mungkin saja mereka baru pulang dari mengerjakan project kelompok. Atau jika itu memang pacar Luhan, Yixing juga tak mau terlalu ikut campur asalkan adiknya tidak melanggar batas seperti dirinya dulu.

.

.

.

Kim Jongin mendendangkan lagu lewat suara siulan yang keluar dari celah kedua belah bibirnya. Perasaan senangnya tersirat jelas oleh ekspresinya yang tersenyum-senyum lebar dan langkah kakinya yang terlihat bersemangat.

Dengan suara siulan yang masih berdendang, ia menghampiri kakaknya yang sedang terlihat duduk manis di depan televisi. Melihat raut suram yang tercetak jelas di wajah rupawan kakaknya yang kentara sekali sangat bertolak belakang dengan raut wajahnya sendiri, Jongin jadi menghentikan siulannya secara perlahan.

"Kau kenapa _hyung_?" Tanyanya _to the point_ setelah ia meloncat dan menempelkan pantatnya di samping tempat duduk kakaknya.

Hening. Junmyeon tidak menjawab dan bahkan ia sama sekali tidak bergeming dari tempatnya.

"Oi, _hyung_ , Kau kenapa?"

Pertanyaan Jongin kembali tersapu angin karena Junmyeon bahkan tampak tidak mendengar pertanyaan dari adiknya sama sekali.

Jongin yang sudah merasa ngeri melihat kakak keduanya seperti mayat hidup, langsung mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Junmyeon hingga kakaknya itu tersentak dan langsung tersadar dari lamunannya saat itu juga.

"Ah gempa bumi?" Ujarnya panik.

"Gempa bumi? kepalamu yang gempa bumi _hyung_!"

Junmyeon yang akhirnya sudah mengumpulkan seluruh kesadarannya, menoleh kearah Jongin yang sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya karena sedari tadi presensinya tak dianggap sang kakak "Eh Jongin ternyata"

"'Eh jongin ternyata', palamu _hyung_. Kau tak sadar dari tadi aku disini?"

"Tidak" Jawab Junmyeon jujur "Kau gelap sih"

Sungguh sakitnya tuh disini.

"Gelap itu seksi _hyung_. Kulit tan itu sudah jadi tren jaman sekarang"

Junmyeon merotasikan bola matanya "Iya iya" Jawabnya malas.

" _Well, 'kid zaman old'_ tidak akan mengerti sih ya" Ujarnya yang kembali mendapat tatapan malas dari Junmyeon " _Anyway_ _hyung_ , kau kenapa melamun sendiri?"

"Kalau berdua, aku tidak akan melamun Jongin"

Jongin menepuk dahinya sendiri. Iya juga sih, tapi bukan itu yang dimaksud Jongin "Maksudku, kenapa kau melamun? _It's not like you at all_. Tidak Kim Junmyeon sekali" Yeah, karena sosok _hyung_ yang dikenal Jongin adalah sosok yang bersahaja, berkharisma, dan sangat bisa diandalkan. Bukan tipe manusia peratap keadaan.

"Kau sendiri kenapa aura-mu terasa sangat _fuwa-fuwa_ dan merah muda?"

Jongin tersenyum lebar "Ah itu karena… kau tahu hyung? Aku akan pergi _trip_ selama tiga hari dengan perusahaan dan itu artinya aku bisa mendekati managerku yang—" Jongin berhenti sejenak, sadar ia sudah dijebak "Kau malah mengalihkan pembicaraan"

Junmyeon terkekeh pelan "Memangnya kenapa? Lanjutkan saja ceritamu"

"Tidak mau! Aku ingin tahu, kau ini kenapa? Apa ada masalah? Kalau ada masalah kau bisa cerita padaku"

"Tidak Jongin. Aku sedang tidak ada masalah"

"Dusta! Mana mungkin orang yang tidak ada masalah bisa melamun sedalam itu"

Junmyeon menghela napas panjang. Ia jadi kembali teringat dengan pertemuannya tadi siang dengan Yixing yang berakhir dengan dirinya jadi seorang pengecut lagi. Harusnya, ia bisa bilang dengan lantang bahwa ia akan bertanggung jawab atas apa yang Yixing alami, meskipun ia tahu mungkin terlalu terlambat untuk melakukan itu. Tapi ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa tidak bisa mengatakannya, dan akhirnya ia malah kembali membuat pemuda itu kecewa.

"Ahh _hyung_ , kau mulai melamun lagi, kan?"

Junmyeon kembali tersentak "Ah Jongin, maaf. Aku memang sedang banyak pikiran"

"Jangan banyak melamun _hyung,_ kau tahu ada lagu yang mengatakan… ehem—" Jongin berdeham untuk mulai memperagakan lagu yang ia maksud " _Janganlah melamun, tak ada gunanya tak akan mengubah keadaanmu. Kamu kesurupan kemasukan setan jadi tambah edan_ —ah sepertinya bukan itu liriknya"

Junmyeon kembali terkekeh melihat kelakuan adik bungsunya "Iya iya maaf Jongin"

Jongin ikut tersenyum " _Hyung_ , kalau kau siap, kau bisa ceritakan apapun kepadaku karena—" Jongin menghela napas panjang sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya "—kalau _hyung_ jadi _edan_ beneran, aku tidak mau jadi pengganti posisi _hyung_ di perusahaan" Setelah mengucapkan itu, Jongin langsung ambil langkah seribu ke kamarnya.

"Sialan"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

a/n: Waaahhhh maaf lamaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Hahaha. Dan udah lama, sekarang updatenya pendek pula.

Sebenarnya, aku udah bingung dan stuck sama ff ini, jadi sekarang itung-itung ngebangun mood lagi buat ff ini. jadi untuk kedepannya, semoga saya bisa update rutin lagi wkwk (kalau gak sibuk ya)

Oh iya btw maaf yaa saya emang so sibuk, tapi doakan ya supaya lancar sampai wisuda wkwkk *apaan?

Dan kalau misalkan ada perubahan entah itu dari gaya bahasa atau apa, tolong beritahu supaya saya bisa memperbaiki.

Udah ah.

Terimakasih yang udah setia menunggu ff yang sudah karatan ini, sudah meriview, fav, dan follow, sungguh itu penyemangat buat saya.

Dan maaf untuk sekarang belum bisa membalas reviewnyaa

.

.

.

Ehem mind to review again?


	8. Chapter 8

**Am I Your Father?**

 **Disclaimer: Karakter milik mereka sendiri**

 **Pair: SuLay, Slight KaiSoo, ChenMin, dan yang lainnya.**

 **Warning: BL, MPREG, Bahasa campur aduk, Typo(s), OOC (untuk kebutuhan cerita), dan shi(t)netron sekali.**

.

.

.

Kyungsoo merotasikan kedua bola matanya malas ketika ia kembali melihat model asuhannya sedang berlari-lari kecil kearahnya dengan wajah sumringah. Sudah cukup dua hari kebelakang ia harus mengurusi bayi besar yang terjebak dalam raga seorang pria dewasa seperi Kai—ah atau Jongin? Entahlah, pemuda tan itu lebih senang dipanggil Jongin, katanya.

Dan ini adalah hari terakhir ia harus menahan diri untuk tidak membuang Jongin ke palung laut untuk jadi santapan ikan hiu. Ya, karena setelah berhari-hari ia harus jadi pengasuh bayi besar seperti Jongin, besok pagi ia akhirnya bisa merdeka . Yeee

"Kyungie, aku haus" Adalah kalimat pertama yang dikeluarkan Jongin ketika ia sudah berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo.

"Terus?"

"Ambilkan minum, dong!"

"Ambil sendiri! Punya tangan, kan?"

Jongin memajukan bibirnya. "Tanganku tidak sampai ke sana"

"Sama" Jawab Kyungsoo irit. Tanpa menghiraukan Jongin yang masih manyun, ia malah melenggang pergi dan mengambil minuman untuk dirinya sendiri. Masa bodo dengan model bermental bocah itu.

"Kyungsoo—" Suara Jongin terdengar lagi "—Aku lapar"

Kyungsoo memijat pelipisnya "Kalau lapar makan"

"Tidak ada makanan di sini"

Oh iya, Kyungsoo baru ingat kalau persediaan makanan mereka sudah Jongin habiskan kemarin. Dan sialnya, si bayi besar ini kalau makan ternyata suka pilih-pilih, dan sialnya lagi katanya kalau makanan di hotel tempat menginap mereka itu sama sekali tak cocok dengan lidah Jongin.

Jadi mau tidak mau Kyungsoo harus keluar mencari makanan untuk si bayi besar yang ternyata susah-susah gampang. Jongin tidak harus terus menerus makan makanan mewah, kalau soal tempat Jongin tidak pernah pilih-pilih, asalkan bersih. Tapi ya itu tadi, lidahnya cocok-cocokan.

"Aahhh" Kyungsoo melenguh "Sumpah aku iri sekali padamu Kai—"

"Jongin!" Ralat Jongin

"—Iya, terserah. Kau itu jadi manusia sibuk sekali ya. Tadi haus, sekarang lapar, nanti apa lagi? Mau mandi? Harus dimandikan?"

"Hmm…" Jongin memiringkan kepala, pose berpikir "Boleh juga. Yuk mandi sama-sama"

"Sialan!" Umpat Kyungsoo. Kalau hanya berdua dengan Jongin, ia melempar jauh-jauh prinsip profesionalnya. "Bisa tidak sih kau sekali saja tidak menggodaku"

Jongin hanya terkekeh geli, dan alis Kyungsoo semakin menekuk. Tak lupa bibirnya semakin maju.

"Aku mau makan _fried chicken_ "

"Bodo amat!"

"Aku… harus beli sendiri?"

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba merinding sendiri karena ia merasa melihat Jongin seperti seekor anak anjing yang kuyu.

Bilangnya memang bodo amat, tapi sebenarnya ia tidak bisa menolak permintaan Jongin. Bukan, bukan karena Kyungsoo luluh dengan tatapan anak anjingnya Jongin. _Heck No._

Meskipun Kyungsoo malas mengakui, tapi Jongin itu kan _public figure_ yang sedang naik daun, bisa bahaya juga kalau dia pergi sendiri, apalagi hanya untuk beli ayam goreng, kalau ada apa-apa, nanti dianya sendiri yang akan kena imbasnya.

Apalagi, fansnya Jongin itu hampir delapan puluh persen spesies manusia-manusia barbar. Bisa habis Jongin oleh mereka. Sekali lagi, bukan Kyungsoo khawatir dengan Jongin secara pribadi. Ia lebih khawatir dengan nasib kariernya.

Akhirnya dengan wajah yang masih ditekuk, ia segera menyambar jaketnya dan langsung berjalan keluar.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo masih kesal, jadi ia menendang-nendang kerikil yang tidak berdosa sepanjang jalan. Kalau disaat seperti ini, pikiran kalau ia kuliah tinggi-tinggi itu percuma selalu terngiang. _Well,_ dia memang berhasil kerja di perusahaan besar sekarang, jadi manager artis pula. Tapi, pada kenyataannya dibandingkan jadi manager, dia lebih seperti babu. Apalagi dua hari kebelakang.

Dia yang menyiapkan makanan, menyiapkan baju, dan segala kebutuhan Jongin harus ia penuhi. Mana Jongin orangnya rewel, dan sering sekali dia membuat tensi darah Kyungsoo naik sampai ke ubun-ubun seketika.

Dari hari pertama saja Jongin sudah mulai bertingkah. Waktu itu ia harus pemotretan di _outdoor_ , yang mana tidak akan ada _air conditioner_ , dan sang tuan muda merasa kepanasan.

"Kyungsoo… panas!"

Dengan sigap, Kyungsoo membawakan kipas angin. Ingat, kalau mereka di lokasi pemotretan berarti di sana banyak orang, dan kalau dihadapan banyak orang Kyungsoo harus professional.

"Kyungsoo… anginnya kekecilan"

"Siap"

"Kyungsoo anginnya kebesaran"

Dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa menjawab "Oke" Meskipun sudah banyak sudut siku-siku imajiner dipelipisnya. Kalau mereka hanya berdua, nasib si kipas angin mungkin sudah berakhir di kepala sang model muda.

Tapi yang itu masih lebih normal. Kau tahu, Kim Jongin itu selain rewel, manja, juga sering bicara _nonsense._

Pernah dulu tak ada angin tak ada hujan tiba-tiba mulut Jongin mengeluarkan kalimat yang bisa membuat bulu kuduk meremang seketika.

"Kyungsoo, kau mungil sekali. Cocok sekali untuk dipeluk"

Kyungsoo membalas dengan tatapan jijik "Maksudmu?"

"Hehehe" Jongin nyengir "Mau kupeluk, ya?"

Kyungsoo yang sedang menyiapkan sup yang baru ia beli mengacungkan mangkoknya "Kau mau ku siram air panas?"

"Ck. Kenapa kau galak sekali sih. Tak bisakah kau bersikap lebih baik hati sedikiiiiit saja padaku?"

"Masa bodoh" Mangkok yang tadinya akan disiramkan pada Jongin ia letakkan di depan pemuda itu. Tadi ia serius sebenarnya, kalau saja ia tidak ingat kalau wajah Jongin adalah salah satu hal terpenting yang harus ia lindungi. "Makan" Lanjutnya!

"Aku mau disuapi!"

"Makan sendiri. Manja"

"Kyungsoo tidak mau menyuapiku?"

"Tidak"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku ini managermu, aku tidak mau merangkap jadi pengasuhmu"

"Kalau jadi istriku, mau?"

Air sup yang harusnya masuk ke saluran pencernaan, sedikit belok ke saluran pernapasan. Kyungsoo tersedak.

"Najis!" Jawab Kyungsoo langsung tanpa basa-basi.

"Jahat"

"M-masa bodoh!" Kyungsoo membuang muka, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Dalam hati, ia merutuki diri sendiri kenapa tiba-tiba ia jadi salah tingkah begitu. Mendadak dia jadi najis pada dirinya sendiri. "Sudahlah Jongin, becandamu tidak lucu"

"Padahal aku serius" Gumam Jongin. Entah Kyungsoo mendengarnya atau tidak.

.

.

.

Terlalu larut dengan pikirannya sendiri, tanpa sadar kerikil yang sedari tadi ia tendang-tendang dengan cantiknya mendarat ke pelipis salah satu dari tiga orang bertampang preman yang sedang jongkok di pinggir jalan.

"Woy!"

Suara geraman salah satu dari ketiga orang itu membuat pemuda berambut hitam itu merasa ada aliran listrik mengalir ke setiap sel tubuhnya. Apalagi melihat roman tidak suka yang jelas tercetak di wajah ketiga orang itu.

Mampus, batinnya.

Diam-diam ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang terlalu larut dalam pikiran sehingga dengan tidak elitnya ia malah tanpa sengaja menendak kerikil ke kepala orang. Andai saja ia tidak terlalu menyimpan dendam berlebihan kepada Jongin, dan andai saja ia lebih tabah menghadapi cobaan pekerjaanya, mungkin ia tidak akan menendang-nendang kerikil dari awal.

Tapi ya… andai hanya sekadar andai, dan sekarang ia malah sudah dikelilingi pria-pria yang ternyata badannya jauh lebih besar kalau dilihat dari dekat.

"Maksudmu apa melempar batu ke kepala bos kami, hah?"

"…"

Kyungsoo diam, tak kuasa menjawab. Tadinya dia mau membantah bahwa kerikil itu bukan dilempar, tapi tidak sengaja tertendang. Catat! Tidak sengaja!. Tapi ternyata nyalinya tidak setinggi itu dan ia juga sadar betul akan kekuatan fisiknya, akhirnya ia hanya bisa diam-diam gemetaran.

Dan juga, yang tidak sengaja terkena kerikilnya itu bosnya loh. Demi tuhan, dari ketiga orang itu kenapa harus bosnya yang terkena? Dan itu artinya konsekuensi yang akan didapat Kyungsoo juga semakin berat.

Melihat Kyungsoo yang hanya diam, salah satu dari mereka mulai menarik kerah pemuda kecil itu "Kenapa diam? Mau berkelahi?"

Si bos yang terkena kerikil tadi menepuk pria yang memegang kerah Kyungsoo, lalu dengan suara pelan meremehkan ia berbisik "Sudah-sudah".

Kyungsoo baru saja akan berpositif thinking, mungkin saja bos mereka tak seburuk itu. Tapi ternyata, satu kalimat yang meluncur dari celah kedua bibir hitam itu membuat darah Kyungsoo naik ke ubun-ubun dengan seketika.

"Hai manis. Lihat ini! Ini sakit, loh. Ini kalau ke Rumah Sakit bisa habis delapan ratus ribu won" Pria itu terus mendekat, Kyungsoo tanpa sadar memundurkan langkahnya, namun pria itu lebih cekatan dan kerah Kyungsoo kembali di tarik "Kau tidak usah membayarnya dengan uang, cukup dengan… tubuhmu"

Kyungsoo yang punya _pride_ setinggi gunung Himalaya jelas tidak terima dilecehkan seperti itu. Seolah melupakan ketakutannya, Kyungsoo mencengkeram tangan yang berada di kerah bajunya dan dengan sekali hentak, ia melepaskan diri.

Kyungsoo menatap tajam orang tadi. Persetan dengan badan mereka yang persis gorilla, ia sudah tidak peduli kalau memang seandainya ia akan berakhir di Rumah Sakit, atau bahkan lebih buruk di kuburan. Ia lebih memilih mati daripada harus dilecehkan.

"Brengsek! Kau pikir kau siapa, hah? Apa kalian pikir aku takut dengan serangga macam kalian?" Sumpah serapah andalan Kyungsoo keluar "Kalian tanya padaku apa aku mau berkelahi? Ayo! Siapa takut?"

Preman-preman itu tersenyum sinis "Hee… kau cukup berani juga ternyata. Kau tahu? Sikapmu yang seperti itu membuatku semakin—" Pria yang disebut bos itu menggigit bibir menjijikkan "—terangsang"

Kyungsoo spontan bergerak mundur, dan dengan gerakan kilat ia melempar sepatu kulitnya yang bermassa hampir setengah kilo langsung ke wajah si bos dengan sekuat tenaga. "Makan tuh terangsang" Umpatnya lagi.

Ia berhasil, buktinya si bos yang badannya bisa dua kali lipat Kyungsoo saja langsung terjungkal dengan hidung berdarah. Oh, jangan remehkan sepatu kulit KW nya Kyungsoo.

Si bos tumbang, anak buahnya tidak terima. Salah satu dari mereka kembali menarik kerah Kyungsoo dan langsung mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mendaratkan genggaman tangannya pada wajah si manager artis itu.

Kyungsoo yang diberi serangan mendadak seperti itu tidak sempat melepaskan diri, akhirnya ia hanya memejamkan mata pasrah menunggu kepalan tangan itu sampai pada wajahnya.

Padahal ia keluar hanya ingin membeli ayam goreng supaya Jongin tidak rewel, sekarang kenapa ia malah terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini? Apa ini balasan dari perbuatannya yang selama ini sering diam-diam menyumpahi Jongin?

Kalau iya, sebelum Kyungsoo nantinya dilarikan ke Rumah Sakit, atau lebih parah ke pemakaman, ia ingin meminta maaf dulu pada Jongin. Ia tidak ingin mati membawa dosa, apalagi dosanya hanya karena manusia macam Jongin.

Tapi tunggu.

Entah preman itu mengambil ancang-ancangnya terlalu jauh atau bagaimana, tapi sudah beberapa detik berlalu tapi kepalan tangan itu tidak kunjung sampai ke wajahnya.

Dan ketika Kyungsoo membuka mata, ternyata alasan kenapa wajahnya tak kunjung mendapat tonjokan membuat mata Kyungsoo melebar. Ya, ia melihat bayi besarnya sedang menggenggam tangan yang hendak memukulnya.

"J-Jongin?" Gumamnya tak percaya.

"Kau tidak usah ikut cam—arrgh" Semakin lama cengkeraman tangan Jongin semakin kencang. "Brengsek! Lepaskan tanganku!"

Jongin tidak mengindahkan rengekan pria itu, bahkan ketika teman preman itu hendak memukulnya dari belakang, dengan secepat kilat tangan pria itu juga dicengkeram Jongin menghempaskan mereka dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam pergelangan tangan preman-preman itu.

Setelah preman-preman itu tergeletak, Jongin menginjak kepala salah satunya dan satunya lagi Jongin tendang tepat di wajah.

Kyungsoo mematung di tempat. Secara fisik, ia kenal betul siapa orang yang sedang menghajar dengan membabi buta preman-preman itu. Ya, itu Kai! Kim Jongin, artis asuhannya yang manja dan kekanan-kanakan. Tapi demi tuhan Kyungsoo benar-benar merasa tak mengenali orang yang sekarang sedang menendang tulang kering bos preman itu, ia tak pernah melihat ekspresi seserius itu dari Kim Jongin.

Kesadaran terjentik, Kyungsoo segera menarik Jongin yang masih menggerakan tangan dan kakinya untuk menghajar preman-preman itu. Seperti kesetanan, Jongin malah berusaha melepaskan diri dan mencoba kembali menendang perut salah satu preman itu sampai-sampai Kyungsoo harus memeluknya.

"Sudah cukup Jongin!" Teriaknya.

Kyungsoo sebenarnya tidak perduli dengan preman-preman yang sekarang sudah terengah-engah nyaris diambang batas kematian. Dia seorang _sadistic_ , ingat? Dulu saja ia benar-benar akan membunuh Kim Junmyeon kalau saja orang brengsek yang menyakiti sahabatnya itu tidak pergi ke luar negeri.

Ya, ia hanya peduli dengan reputasi Jongin. Ia khawatir kalau seseorang ada yang mati di tangan Jongin, karier si artis itu akan tamat yang akan segaris lurus juga dengan tamatnya karier dirinya sendiri.

Jongin masih berusaha melepaskan diri "Mereka sudah mengganggumu, dan aku tidak terima!" Geramnya "Kau tenang saja Kyungsoo, aku akan mengirim mereka ke kuburan"

"KAU YANG SEHARUSNYA TENANG KIM JONGIN!"

Setelah berteriak, satu tamparan dari Kyungsoo berhasil membuat Jongin diam seketika. Memegang pipi, Jongin langsung menatap Kyungsoo dengan mata berkaca-kaca, ekspresi terluka.

Menghela napas panjang, Kyungsoo akhirnya kembali melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada tubuh yang lebih besar darinya. "Sudah cukup. Aku tidak apa-apa"

"Ta-tapi mereka hampir menyentuhmu" Jawab Jongin lirih.

"Kenapa kau sebegitu khawatirnya padaku?" Kyungsoo mendongak, menatap wajah Jongin "Padahal aku hanya managermu"

Jongin melembutkan pandangannya "Tentu saja aku khawatir padamu!" Pemuda itu meletakkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Kyungsoo dan menghirup dalam-dalam aromanya "Karena…kau adalah orang yang berharga untukku" bisiknya.

Pembuluh darah di wajah Kyungsoo mengalami dilatasi tanpa bisa dicegah. Hatinya terasa menghangat, padahal biasanya ia merasa panas karena Jongin menyebalkan, tapi sekarang… rasanya lain. Ia tersenyum tipis. Baru kali ini ia merasa diistimewakan seperti itu.

Tapi Kyungsoo tak mau terlalu percaya diri dulu "A-apa maksudmu?"

Jongin tidak menjawab. Pemuda tan itu perlahan mengangkat kepalanya dari leher Kyungsoo, lalu menatap pria yang lebih dari kecil darinya "Kyungsoo… aku mohon pergi kencan denganku nanti kalau kita sudah pulang ke Seoul"

.

.

.

Definisi kencan menurut pandangan Kyungsoo adalah jalan-jalan berdua ke tempat yang memiliki pemandangan indah, nonton di bioskop, lalu makan di café, ke taman bermain, berfoto berdua di foto box dan hal-hal lain yang teman-temannya semasa kuliah lakukan.

Tapi ternyata definisi kencan menurut Kim Jongin sangat bertolak belakang dengan hal-hal _childish_ seperti perkirannya. Ya, kencan versi Jongin itu makan di restoran mewah yang harga satu piring makananya saja bisa setara dengan uang makan Kyungsoo selama sebulan penuh.

Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak percaya diri dan merasa _out of place_ sekarang. Ya, salahkan pengetahuannya terhadap apa itu kencan yang sempat ia baca di novel-novel remaja yang ia pinjam dari Luhan sebelum berangkat, sehingga ia benar-benar menyangka kalau Jongin hanya akan mengajaknya nonton ke bioskop lalu makan bersama di café menikmati sepotong kue dan secangkir kopi.

Maka dari itu, ia hanya memakai celana jins bekas ia kuliah dulu dan kaus polos berwarna biru tua. Sudah. Sesederhana itu. Berbeda sekali dengan Jongin yang tampak— _well_ , Kyungsoo malas mengakui sebenarnya tapi penampilan Jongin malam ini bak pangeran yang keluar dari buku cerita. Ya, tampan.

"Jongin, _seriously_ , aku merasa salah tempat di sini" Bisik Kyungsoo. Ia melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri hanya ada orang-orang yang memakai suit dan gaun-gaun yang… wow. Ah, ia benar-benar merasa jadi gembel di sana.

"Kenapa? Makananya tidak enak?" Tanya Jongin polos. Apa dia tidak lihat pakaian Kyungsoo sekarang?

"Bukan itu tapi—"

"Jongin!" Belum sempat Kyungsoo menyelesaikan kalimat, sebuah suara menginterupsi.

" _Hyung?"_ Jawab Jongin "Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Kau sendiri sedang ap—" Orang itu berhenti sejenak, matanya terbuka lebar seolah melihat sesuatu yang mencengangkan ketika Kyungsoo berbalik "K-Kau—"

Kyungsoo pun sama. Bola matanya melebar ketika ia melihat sosok orang yang sangat ia benci. Orang yang bahkan mulutnya saja terasa haram ketika menyebut namanya

"Kim Junmyeon?"

"Eh apa? Kalian saling kenal?" Tanya polos Jongin, tak sadar akan aura tegang diantara Kyungsoo dan _hyung_ nya ketika mereka saling bertatap wajah. Kim Junmyeon dengan wajah bersalah, dan Kyungsoo dengan tatapan kebencian.

"Jongin" Panggil Kyungsoo tanpa melepas tatapan tajamnya pada Junmyeon "Orang ini siapanya kau?"

"Dia kakakku" Jawab Jongin "Memangnya kenapa?"

Kyungsoo mendengus. "Hoo… jadi orang—ah, aku tak tahu apakah kau masih pantas dipanggil dengan sebutan untuk manusia. _Well,_ _jadi this Almighty_ Kim _fucking_ Junmyeon ini kakakmu?"

"I-Iya"

"Temannya Yixing… dengarkan—"

"JANGAN BERANI KAU SEBUT NAMANYA!"

Teriakkan Kyungsoo membuat seluruh atensi berpusat pada mereka bertiga. Jongin yang benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi jadi merasa gusar melihat orang-orang disana mulai berbisik-bisik ke arah mereka. Sementara Junmyeon, ia seperti orang idiot yang hanya mematung di tempat.

Dan Kyungsoo sendiri sadar mereka jadi pusat perhatian, tapi persetan! Yang benar-benar ia pedulikan adalah kenyataan bahwa orang yang berhasil sedikit menyentuh pintu hatinya adalah adik dari orang yang benar-benar ingin ia bawa ke neraka.

Ingin Kyungsoo tertawa, ternyata hidupnya sebercanda itu.

"Tu-tunggu Kyungsoo, Hyung, ada apa ini?"

Kyungsoo melirik kearah Jongin, lalu kembali mendengus "Oh, jadi kau tak pernah memberi tahu keluargamu tentang betapa busuknya kau?"

Junmyeon mengerjap "A-aku—"

"Apa? Mau membuat pembelaan?" Tantang Kyungsoo "Kau bahkan tak berani menatapku sekarang"

"Demi tuhan kalian kenapa?" Tanya Jongin frustasi karena sedari tadi ia jadi pihak yang diabaikan.

Kini Kyungsoo berbalik kearah Jongin, dengan tatapan mata yang masih tajam "Asal kau tahu Jongin, kakakmu adalah orang yang paling bajingan diantara para bajingan"

"K-kenapa?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum miring "Orang itu—" Telunjuk Kyungsoo mengarah pada Junmyeon yang masih terpaku di tempat "—Dia sudah menghancurkan temanku. Karenanya hidup temanku dan anaknya jadi menderita"

"Anaknya?"

"Ya, anaknya dan… aku benci mengakuinya, tapi dia juga anak kakakmu"

Mata Jongin melebar " _Hyung_. Maksudnya apa ini?"

"A-aku—"

"Oh… dia pasti tidak akan mengaku, Kim Jongin. Kenapa? Karena dari awal kakakmu sudah membuang temanku. Ah, dia bahkan tak mau mengakui anak yang dikandung temanku adalah anaknya dan meninggalkannya"

Wajah Kyungsoo memanas, tenggorokannya nyeri dan akhirnya airmatanya sudah tak bisa dibendung "Ya, dia menjorokkan temanku pada titik terendah dalam hidupnya. Dan kau tahu, Jongin? Demi tuhan dia masih anak-anak waktu itu, dan dia harus menanggung segala penderitaan karena kakakmu"

Jongin terdiam sejenak, lalu ia bergumam "Kyungsoo…"

Kyungsoo lalu mengusap wajahnya yang basah, satu helaan napas "Dan satu lagi Jongin. Sebelumnya aku minta maaf, tapi aku tak mau jadi managermu lagi. Besok aku akan resign" Kyungsoo meraih tasnya, lalu berlalu "Aku pergi. Permisi"

Langkah Kyungsoo terhenti karena tangannya digenggam Jongin "Ta-tapi kenapa Kyungsoo?"

Tanpa berbalik Kyungsoo berujar "Karena aku tak mau berurusan dengan apapun yang berhubungan dengan bajingan itu"

.

.

.

Selepas Kyungsoo pergi, Jongin menatap Junmyeon dengan pandangan tajam "Hyung, kita perlu bicara"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

a/n: Akhirnyaaaaaa….. ya lord, setelah terkena writeblock menahun aku gak nyangka chapter ini beres juga. Aku nggak tahu apa ada yang masih ingat dan masih mau baca ini karena aku sadar aku udah nelantarin ini berapa tahun? *digeplak.

Tapi nggak ada Icingnya…

Tapi da chapter ini juga penting sih buat hubungan JunXing.

Dan honestly, aku merasa ada yang berbeda dengan gaya tulisanku wkkw dan sebenarnya aku gak pede sama gaya tulisanku yang sekarang, jadi kalau ada yang nggak enakeun, tolong kasih komentar ya.

Mudah-mudahan sehabis ini bisa update berkala lagi.

Udah ah, byeee~~~~

Sampai bertemu chapter depan


End file.
